


bloody fangs

by wolfbane18



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Kakashi, Alpha Neji, Alpha Sasuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Blood, Dom/sub Undertones, Drama, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Bonding, Furry, Historical Fantasy, Human-Werewolf Interactions, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Iruka, Omega Naruto, Other Pack(s), Pack Dynamics, Pack Politics, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Verbal Abuse, Violence, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Turning, Wolf Pack, omega kiba
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbane18/pseuds/wolfbane18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kidnapped in the middle of a bloodbath of the village people, Naruto is taken to mate with the alpha werewolf against his will. After the gruesome massacre of his people how will Naruto ever see past this raged filled beast? Mpreg, Yaoi, Few non-consensual moments, Werewolf. Sasunaru, Kakaruka, etc. SAKURA BASHING</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters!

The cold silent wind sung through the chilled air on the cold moonlit night, no soul in the village would be ready to face the chaos that was about to come, the frightening howls could be heard in the distance, making entropy through the small village. Naruto was shoved again by another villager on the dirt filled ground. ''get out of the way!'' the man shouted as he ran down the street. Naruto got up and dusted his tattered clothes wanting to reach his small home as fast as possible.

It common for the villagers to treat him like that but today was different The people spoke about this time of year, the time were vicious beasts of the night would come out of the shadows and lay waist to poor undefended villages like this one. None had ever stood and fought against these abominations for they left nothing but blood, corpses and destruction in their wake.

Screams of the people continue to ring in the air as they panic trying to gather their valuable and families to try and escape the utter horror that was about to ensure. Naruto pulled on the old and worn curtains to peak out the window. he could see the villagers with their lit torches, axes and pics running with their things, some panicking other taking advantage of the chaos smashing and rioting as others tried to board up their windows and doors and hope to barricade themselves in the safety of the only place they ever called home.

The young man curled up on his mat he called his bed and listened to the scream and cries of the women and men shouting how hopeless it would be to lock themselves up and should just run with for their lives. Naruto scoffed at the idea, the village itself was surrounded by a very thick and dense forest that made it impossible to outrun those monsters.

The only way out of here was through the port and take the boats but that was now not possible with none big enough to evacuate the villagers. The enraged howl became louder with every passing breath. The frightened children continued to cry as they were comforted by there weeping parents and trying to find safety In there home.

Naruto saw his saddened smile in the reflection of his broken mirror piece on the floor. he wondered if this was really the end for him although his poor orphaned life was not the best he wanted more out of it. Maybe he would get lucky and those things wouldn't bother to raid his old beat up shed he called a home. Naruto flinched at the horror piercing scream coming from outside his little hut.

Against his better judgement he glance out his stain glass window, his heart nearly stopped as he watched a horde of blood thirsty beast rampaging the streets taking and devouring many of the people they managed to jump onto to. He mind struggle between fear and horror as he watched those rage filled monsters jumped down on their prey and going straight for their necks, tearing into their flesh spewing blood everywhere till the mind boggling screams coming from the villagers would cease before ripping their heads from their shoulders.

He was hyperventilating now. he did want to die not like that , not yet. He barged out the door and just started running, running whenever he could go to get away from those monsters. He could the adrenaline going through his veins, where ever he looked he just saw more things attacking the villagers. The smoldering aches from the burning homes covered the sky in dark smog, screams and cries for help erupted from everywhere dared to look.

Naruto stopped in his tracks and covered his mouth with his hand to stop himself from emptying his stomach contents, the heaps of bloody mangled corpses covered the ground in front of him they were unrecognizable. why had they been killed in such a brutal and horrific manner, no matter how cruel they might have been to him all these no one deserved to have their lives taken from them like this. He froze when he heard a low crackling growl coming from on top the hut next to him.

His voice hitched as he saw the feral beast pounce at him fast and full of rage. Struck with fear as he stepped back he stumble on the dead body behind him making fall on his back and avoid the beast's onslaught on him but not with receive a deep cut on his arm from its claws. He scream at the pain and watch the blood run down his arm. He saw the raged beast reading itself to jump on him again. He force his legs to carry him in the alley way, holding his injured arm. he just needed to away from here as fast as he could. he fell to the ground hard as the pain was in his arm was shooting through his bloody.

He watch the beast close in on him, he could finally see it. The beast stood on his feet, seven feet tall, it's body covered in a dark furry mane, it's claws and muzzle soaked in fresh blood from it's previous victims and it's flaccid large cock hung for the world to see. it's Howl echoed through the air as he brought the menacing furry head back. His red piercing eyes screamed death and hatred. He began to bare his large blood soaked teeth at me. he was stuck in place, scared, with a scream clogging his throat. He ran at him with his powerful legs and nails digging into the tough terrain. he was dead and he was going to be killed without even remembering what happened to him.

The killer beast stood in front of him breathing heavily on him it's blood piercing eyes locking with his. No words could describe this uncanny feeling everything suddenly became non-existent the only thought on his mind was this beast looking down on him. He only stared back at the creature as it slowly descended down to him it's eyes unnerving and focused now.

Naruto felt the heat emanating from the beast as it brought it's muzzle on his neck and took several sniff from him. He listened to the loud growl from the fur covered beast as it slowly pulled away from him locking eyes with again. He couldn't do it anymore, he feel himself flipping from reality. His vision began darker as he fell limb on the floor and seeing the beast approach him with caution before he black out.

Naruto rubbed his head as he slowly woke up from what felt like was the world's worst hangover. His eyes shot open when he discovered he was as naked as the day he was brought into the world. He wrapped his himself in his arms as he looked around the cave from where he laid on the flat rock. It was dark but he could still make out a little of it due to small light coming from the entrance. The cave was fairly large itself but his mind was racked with unanswered questions. 'Where am I? What happened the beast? Why wasn't he dead?'

Naruto held his breath as he watch the same creature emerge that attacked him before he passed out emerged from rustling foliage which camouflaged the cave entrance. the wild beast carried on it's back a dead deer, the beast tossed the animal in front of him making him flinch and the dark beast stared at him.

As if he wanted him to do something with it,' does he expect me to eat this?' the blond though in disgust visible on his face. Naruto backed away from the carcass in front of him but stopped when the dark hair beast beard his sharp fangs at him and growled from it's throat. Naruto hugged his legs and turn away, he saw The beast scoff at him and kneeled and began devouring his prey. Naruto stared in disgust as he stare at the beast sink his fang into the flesh, tearing and ripping it apart.

No matter how disgusted he was with the scene he couldn't deny how hungry he was, still he wouldn't resort to eating raw meat. He instinctively looked back at the beast as it got up, with heavy steps walk out the cave leaving his half eaten meal in front of the blond. It wasn't long till the beast came back with a hand full of apples, he tossed it in front of a shock Naruto and when back to devouring his meal without even sparing a glance at the blond.

Naruto looked between the beast and succulent fruits in front of him. ' he went to get this for me?' but Naruto was too hungry to bother dwelling on it, he quickly began stuffing his mouth. He handed realized just how hungry he was till now which made wonder how long was he out for ?

He never realized how good apples tasted maybe it was because it was he was being held captive by some giant … werewolf, naked and deprived of food for who knows how many days had passed, these were by far the best apples he ever had. He was so deep in thought he hadn't even noticed the dark beast staring at him with his red eyes.

After his last bite he noticed the beast staring at him, remembering that he was completely nude and tried to cover himself with hands. The beast suddenly growled with anger at the blond and marched up to him. Naruto began erratic as the beast pushed him on ground and climb on top of him and restrained his arms above his head. '' what the hell is wrong with you! You stupid dog!'' Naruto shouted loudly at the beast effectively making the beast on top of him seething with anger.

Naruto began struggle and panic as he felt the beast roughly spreading his legs and felt something very hard and long pressing against his arse hole.'' No! stop get of me! '' Naruto yelled making the beast growl before he trusted himself into the blond's unprepared hole making his scream resonate through the cave. The blond continued screaming with each fast thrust deep inside him. the beast plunged inside him at an inhumane speed. The beast grunted and growled in pleasure with his tail wagging back and forth as he waited for this for so long.

Consumed in its own pleasure filtered the sound of the weeping blond underneath him pleading for him to stop. The pain was unbearable why was this thing doing this to him? after a few more low growls from the beast. He pulled out from the blond and with an ear piercing howl the beast shots strings of semen onto the used blond under him. Naruto could feel the warm substance everywhere on his chest, stomach and between his legs. The blond, breath ragged and exhausted, felt the beast rub in the thick amount of semen with it's large clawed hands everywhere on his body. Naruto closed his wishing this was all just a bad dream.

Naruto gasped awake abruptly making the pain in his lower arse shoot through his body. he moaned loudly before he quickly looked around the cave for the unruly beast. He signed when he realized that he was alone. He could smell the blood that he was sure had come from his abused arse and another strong odor that emanated from him. why is this happening to him? what was he to do now? Who knows when that beast will be back, should he try to run for it while he had the chance? No that thing would just hunt him down in seconds he had move it was impossible to escape, it's probably why it had no issues to leave him unattended like this.

he soon calmed down a little and heard a faint dripping noise resonate in deep from within the cave. ''water?'' he slowly rose up bearing with the pain from his backside and made his towards the sound of dripping water making sure to avoid the scattered bones his meals. There was a separate tunnel in the cave that when a little downwards deeper, when he made it to the end he stared at the spring in front of him.

He looked at the stalagmites on the ceiling dripping water into the spring, he also noticed a few small openings in the room that let some light from outside illuminate the spring. He wasted no time getting into the water, he signed loudly letting the warm water soak into his skin and washing away the dirt from his skin and small twigs in his hair. This was heaven for him, even in the village they refused to let him use the showers at the bathhouse, the only way he was able to scrub himself from time to time was by collecting cold rain water in a bucket he would leave next to his hut for several days.

His little moment of happiness was cut short a heavy dominated growl filled the room, Naruto eyes snap open as saw the beast step into the light showing the anger clearly written in his eyes. Naruto quickly tried to scurry out of the spring and away from the beast but was pushed to the ground by the beast, he could the beast claws around his waist pulling arse into the air. He could feel the hard erection against the curb of his butt cheeks.'' No! no! please stop! Not again!'' Naruto shouted. The beast growled and wrap his hand around the blond's neck pressing his muzzle against his head.

'' I'm sorry!'' Naruto yelled tears welling up in his eyes. the beast stop in its track and stood there frozen.'' I'm sorry…I didn't know'' Naruto didn't hold the tears back, he cried into his arms as the beast stood over him and stared. He soon heard a low growl and felt himself being picked up bridal style in the beast's arms he silently continued crying as the beast carried him through the cave and soon outside for the first time. He head fell against the beast's mane covered chest. He look around the thick forest, checking to see if there was any clue as to where he was taken but the land was completely foreign to him. he soon came into the sights of another cave that resemble a lot like the one he was in.

They came to a halt in front of the forest cave entrance before the beast howl loudly with Naruto still in his arms. Naruto couldn't help but wonder what the beast was trying to accomplish here? Where was he taking him? Naruto breath hitched as he saw another beast stalk out of the cave, the beast could feel Naruto's heart beat speeding up and held him a little tighter as a way to reassure him.

Naruto stared the new beast in front of them although it resembled the one carry him, this one had silver streaks of hair on its mane and also a distinctive scar over its left eye. Both creatures exchange a series of grunts and growls that Naruto couldn't decipher but whatever they were saying the silver mane beast soon let them into the cave. The cave was familiar to the one he was in before but this one oddly had a personal touch to it. They were few pelts, blankets, food and tools in the cave but everything cleaned and organised unlike that other cave were just bones and old carcasses scattered everywhere with a lingering smelly odor.

He feel the other's beast eyes on him studying him as his beast put him down on his feet. None of this wasn't making any sense, was the beast gonna leave him here with this silver one? He didn't know why but the thought of it made him worry. Naruto stared at the red eyed beast silently hoping to get some form of answer from the beast but he received soft look from the beast, it leaned close softly rubbed his cold nose against his own leaving him with an odd look on his face.

The blond watched the two beast nod at each other and gave him one last look before sprinted out of the cave leaving him with the silver beast. Some part deeply wished to call out for him but another part of nagged him about did he even care? He tensed as the silver haired beast stalked past him he stop half way to look at him. ''does he want me to follow?''

Naruto followed behind at a safe distance leading a little deeper into the cave with his guard up although it made very uncomfortable to walking around naked all the time. they walked to an opening in the tunnel covered by a thick curtain. The beast pulled it back to let him step in the fire lit room. Naruto was caught off guard by the dark skinned man with silver wolf ears on his head and his bushy silver tail swaying back and forth standing nude in the room to preoccupied to notice their presence.

The silver hair beast let out a soft growl from his throat to him know of his presence. The brunet turned and smiled at them, Naruto stood there appalled at the man standing in from of them.'' Oh? We have a guest. Hi my name's Iruka, it's a pleasure to meet you.'' He smiled at the speechless blond.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kidnapped in the middle of a bloodbath of the village people, Naruto is taken to mate with the newly made alpha against his will. off on a bad start will Naruto ever see past this raged filled beast? Mpreg, Yaoi, Few non-consensual moments, Werewolf. Sasunaru, Kakaruka, etc. SAKURA BASHING!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters!

The silver hair beast let out a soft growl from his throat to him know of his presence. The brunet turned and smiled at them, Naruto stood there appalled at the man standing in from of them.'' Oh? We have a guest. Hi my name's Iruka, it's a pleasure to meet you.'' He smiled at the speechless blond.

Still in shock at the sight of a normal looking person minus the nudity, fluffy ear and bushy tail of course standing in front of him listening to a series of grunts and short growls from the silver beast behind. Iruka nodded before he turned his gaze back to Naruto as the silver beast exited the room, leaving the two of them by themselves.

''what's your name?'' Iruka approached him a smile on his face. '' um… Naruto'' he looked away from the brunet with a blush on his face still trying to avoid looking at the man's nude parts while clear trying to hide his own with his hand as much as possible. Iruka giggled at his attempts to avoid looking at him.

'' it's fine, you can look at me I've gotten used it and soon you will have to as well.'' Iruka said. '' right, sorry'' Naruto calmed down a little, his cheeks still a little red. '' it's okay I know all of can be very overwhelming for especially for someone so young, come let's sit you must have lots of questions'' Iruka led to a makeshift couch covered by several layers of animal pelts making it very soft.

Naruto ran his hand through the soft fur of the pelts he sat on nervously. ''I, I don't know… I just…1'' Naruto hiccuped and sniffed trying to wipe away the tears forming in his eyes. ''it's okay just let it all out'' Iruka scooted close to him and wrapped his arms around the weeping blond while patting his head.

The reality of things came crashing down on from witnessing bloodbath of his people, being kidnapped and raped by a some raged filled beast finally let itself out. After a few more collectives sobs Naruto slowly regained some composure and wipe away his tears. ''I'm sorry about that it's just… '' Naruto tried to explain.'' it's alright, in fact it's very nice to have some company to talk to. Kakashi never lets me really see anyone. '' Iruka replied with a gentle smile.

''Kakashi?'' Naruto asked. '' my mate, the werewolf that was just in here. He's very protective and possessive of me'' Iruka explained. ''is that why that werewolf took me? Cause he wanted to mate with me?'' Naruto asked.'' Yes he must have brought you here so that I could help make this a little easier for you'' Iruka softly rubbed his back. '' but I don't understand when we were back at the cave he force himself on me, doesn't that mean he already made me his mate?'' Naruto tried his hardest to remember that painful event. ''not exactly, he must have been establishing his dominance over you. All werewolves are like that with their intended mate''.

''but why me and why did he have to kill all those people for it'' Naruto voiced with some anger making Iruka frown a little. ''during a full moon unmated werewolves will travel to the human territories in search for their mate but during this period they would all sense control, their only thought his to find their mate. Unfortunately any humans they come across who isn't there mate, drives them over the edge in anger and takes there life'' Iruka said the last part softly. ''But if you want to why he chose you you're going to have to ask him yourself'' the brunet looked back at him.

'' all he's ever done is growl at me'' Naruto replied. ''don't worry after he mate's with you things will get a lot easier'' Iruka smiled. Naruto signed loudly, not too fond of the idea of living with a short tempered werewolf for the rest of his life. Iruka look around to see if there was something he could do to cheer the boy up even it was just a little. The brunet's tailed waged happily,'' here, let me show a few things you can do to make your den feel like home'' Iruka smiled at him, Naruto nodded and followed to brunet at a close distance.

Iruka happily showed him around the den, he explained to him all of the different kinds animals that Kakashi would hunt for him, how properly skin them, what to not eat, how to sow their pelt together, how to weave a basket all the basic essentials to survive in the wild. Despite all the information he needed to retain, it was actually a nice change of pace for once, he could clearly see Iruka enjoying himself as well although he guess it was really because he had a friend to talk to now.

It wasn't long till they heard the sound of heavy footsteps walking through the den, the silver werewolf soon came into to view carrying two foxes tucked under his arms, he tossed them to side and walked up to them making Naruto back up a little still getting use to the idea of having werewolves around him. " Kakashi '' Iruka greeted to him with a smile.

The beast didn't even glance at the blond before grabbed Iruka and pushed him on his back before and with his tongue lapped up the brunet's shoulder and neck as slowly he spread open his legs and pressed his pulsing erection against his puckered hole. Iruka didn't bother holding in his moans as Kakashi ravishing his neck, the lust filled beast growled at Iruka's submissive demeanor.

Iruka's head shot back as Kakashi plunged deep inside, the brunet griped the fur on the werewolf's back as he slammed into him.

Naruto stood there with a shocked look written on his face witnessing the scene unfolding in front of him. There was something very alluring about watching the werewolf screw Iruka brains out, he seemed to respond very much Iruka's submissive gestures, it made the silver beast act more responsive to Iruka's carnal needs. Naruto was about to voice his concerns but was stop when Iruka glanced up at him, shot him a look that said 'don't do anything'. Iruka whined as Kakashi began nipping on his sensitive ears sending Iruka over the edge with a loud moan that even made Naruto turn red and slapped a hand over his mouth.

Kakashi began growling very loudly from his chest, grabbed Iruka and slammed harder into him always making sure to brush against his sweet spot everytime. Iruka bit his bottom lip as Kakashi pressed his muzzle between his neck and shoulder and growled into his ear. Kakashi raised his head howled as he dumped his warm essence into the brunet filling his tight passage.

The beast leaned down too Iruka and lapped his face as he continued spewing his seed inside the spent whimpering submissive beneath him. Semen flowed out of Iruka after Kakashi pulled out his long flaccid erection coated in cum between his legs. Kakashi let out few growls that was directed to Iruka who was listening intently to his every words or grunts in this case. Kakashi silently retreated into their private quarters, he remembers Iruka telling him about it but he wasn't allowed to go in it greatly upset Kakashi for someone to go in their private sanctum.

A much traumatized Naruto watch Iruka get up with the wolf's creamy mess sliding down his legs. Naruto quickly looked around to see if there something he could give the man to help clean himself up. Iruka smiled when Naruto shyly held out an small pelt with his face still beet red from the very intimate moment he just saw. '' it's okay, werewolves don't like it when we clean their scents of us" Iruka explained. ' is that why he was enraged when he caught him in the water?' Naruto thought to himself.

" but it looks like you quite enjoyed the show yourself '' Iruka pointed at Naruto's visible arousal making the blond squeak as try to hide his boner, very embarrassed at the whole situation. " how did he not even notice me I was right next to you'' Naruto whispered to avoid Kakashi overhearing them which was most likely useless due to his over heightened senses. "oh no, he knew you were there'' Iruka replied as if it was the most normal thing in the world, Naruto groaned and slapped a hand over his face. " I'm sorry, but it helps them to stay in check and not lose control to their primal side '' Iruka explained.

'' oh, before I forget Kakashi wanted me to tell you that your alpha will be here soon'' the brunet watch Naruto perk up at the news of the red eyed beast coming back for him. Still he couldn't help but feel a little a happy, it almost sounded as if we was going home not that he didn't enjoy his time with Iruka today and sincerely hoped that they would be allowed to continue seeing each other in the future.

Iruka could tell from Naruto expression what he was thinking, '' don't worry I know they will let us see each other from time'' Iruka whispered to him in a tight hug making Naruto smile. "thank you '' Naruto replied. '' but before you leave there is something I have to warn you about '' Iruka pulled away so he could look at him in the eyes. '' promise me you will give him a chance, all he wants to do for you protect and provide for you, especially with the winter on its way'' Iruka said. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

'' most of the animals they hunt hibernates during the winter making food vary scarce, you need to make sure that you have enough reserves for the months to follow and although werewolf don't usually hibernate during the winter they focus their time on impregnating their mates and making sure their territory is secure since they are less active to defend them should they need to'' the brunet summarize. "But were guys how could they get us pregnant?'' Naruto looked at him skeptically.

"Well after he turns you and makes you take after him, your body will adapt to an omega that will give you the necessary internal organs to become pregnant.'' Iruka looked at the blond with a blank look on his face absorbing the new information. ''but wait, you and Kakashi have… you know… a lot so how aren't you pregnant yet?'' Naruto asked in a hopeful tone. "that's because we only become pregnant if the alphas want pups. Kakashi isn't fond of the idea having a pups, that's why I haven't gotten pregnant yet ''Iruka explained.

Naruto frowned at this; it meant that he would have no say in the matter. " I know what you're thinking, trust me your alpha will listen to your every word as long as it's in your best interest , you're his entire your world'' Iruka smiled. Naruto had no time to reply to that statement when they perked up at the loud rumbling growl coming from the entrance of the den which could only mean one thing it was time for Naruto to go.

He got a little nervous as the beast stood there waiting tall and powerful only focused on him with a red eyes as he walked up to him, compared to the large beast Naruto looked like a child. They locked eyes with each other, the black furred beast leaned down and licked his face making turn a little red and at the strange display of affection. the beast picked him up with ease in bridal style, Naruto waved to Iruka who smiled at him while standing in front of Kakashi. Naruto saw the werewolves nodded to each other before they took their leave, the sight of Kakashi and Iruka's den getting farther and farther with each second.

Naruto played with his fingers as was carried back to well…their den, he assumed. Naruto looked up at the werewolf that carried him, his eyes focused on their path ahead of them always staying vigilant to his surroundings. He let out a small squeak and blushed when he was caught staring by the beast when he looked at him.

Naruto quickly looked away, he could have sworn that he saw the wolf smirk at him. He rests his head against the beast's chest and continued the trip listening to the various sound of the forest that was teeming with wildlife and rich in nature. He stretch in the werewolf's arm as the sight of their den came into sights, Naruto realized he lived very far away from Kakashi's and Iruka's den as he look in the night sky, the sun was still up when they left.

The beast walked past the foliage camouflaging the entrance, he walked past the mess of bones and deeper in the cave to a room moderately large room with a flat bed rock in the middle. He gently placed Naruto on it and kneeled next to the blond, the wolf eagerly began sniffing him and licking with wet tongue several spots on his body making. Naruto moan at the unusual sensation on his body. The act didn't to be one of sexual nature though it felt more like the wolf was making sure to cover him with his scent.

''um…''he started but couldn't find the words, the beast stared intently. Naruto didn't know what to say. "I missed you? '' he said softly, the beast looked surprised rubbed his muzzle against his face, purring very loudly. Naruto genuinely intrigued by the wolf's affectionate manners, was he really happy to him as well?

'' are you going to turn me?'' Naruto looked up at the wolf; he nodded without taking his eyes of the blond. ''o…ok'' Naruto replied nervously before he took a deep breath, his heart beating at an uncontrollable pace.

The wolf gently pressed him on the floor, lifted Naruto's arse and began licking his sensitive opening making the blond toes curl. Naruto didn't hold back his moans at the wet tongue invading his tight passage, the wolf manhandled the blond onto all fours and growled as he grinded against Naruto arse. The blond bit his bottom lip as the wolf's large clawed hands wrapped around his hips and felt the engorged member pushing into him. The beast growls filled the rooms as he trusted deeper into the blond holding his hips tightly. Naruto moans spiked with every time the beast slammed into him.

It wasn't till beads of sweat covered his face and dripped off his chin, he could feel body getting hotter and hotter with every passing minute. The wolf leaned in pressed his fangs into the junction of his neck and shoulder, luckily it wasn't enough pressure to pierce his flesh. The entire den was filled with the sounds of their humping, growls from the wolf and Naruto's desperate moans of pleasure.

The shaft pulsated deep inside him, at a fast rate never forgetting to hit his prostate on the mark each time. Naruto threw his head back letting his orgasm rip through him, the wolf saw the blond reach his peak and bit into skin drawing blood from the wound on his shoulder. With one final thrust the beast howled in the air filling the blond underneath with strings of his thick creamy essence. The pressed his weight onto Naruto as he collapsed on top of him both trying desperately to regain their breath, covered in heavy amounts of sweat. The beast soon pulled out of the blond and rolled over onto his side and laid next to Naruto.

Too exhausted to move Naruto turned his head to catch a look at the beast, '' I think something wrong with me'' he groaned when he realized that he was still getting hotter. The beast pulled himself closer to the blond and watch intensely as Naruto squirmed in his arms. The heat was unbearable Naruto begged the wolf to make it stop, he could feel himself slipping, the temperature in his body was finally going to his head and tried his hardest to stay conscious but he quickly fell into an eternal abyss with the werewolf watching over him.

Naruto was woken up by the loud music of the morning birds ringing in his ears, he strained to get up. His body was insanely sore and rigid; his nostrils were hit by several different highly potent odors in the air. What was that strong smell? He looking around the empty room suddenly made him dizzy.

He ran his hand through his hair when he touched an unfamiliar appendage that flickered whenever he touched them, two of them to by précised. He turned to behind as he felt something swaying between legs, imagined his surprise at seeing a black furry tail wagging back and forth, he grabbed it make sure that he wasn't hallucinating, it was real and very sensitive to the touch.

That's right he remembered now, the beast had turned him last night just like Iruka said he would. He now had a pair of black ears and a tail to show for it. Naruto tensed when he noticed the beast standing by the opening of the room focused on him with hungry look in his eyes. Naruto stood shyly as it walked up to him and nibble on ears and squeezed his tail making him squeak and press up on the wolf's body.

The beast examined him with a proud look in his eyes. Nothing couldn't have prepare the blond for what happened next.

'' how are you feeling mate? '' a very deep sensual voice erupted from the werewolf's mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave your reviews, comments and suggestions!!!!!
> 
> Well there's the second chapter, what did you guys think? Tell me about sex scene, were they to your liking?. Next chapter will be centered around Naruto and Sasuke especially now that Naruto can understand him .hopefully it will help their relationship. Don't be shy to leave suggestions for pairings you would love to see!
> 
> please leave your reviews, comments and suggestions!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kidnapped in the middle of a bloodbath of the village people, Naruto is taken to mate with the newly made alpha against his will. off on a bad start will Naruto ever see past this raged filled beast? Mpreg, Yaoi, Few non-consensual moments, Werewolf. Sasunaru, Kakaruka, etc. SAKURA BASHING!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters!

That's right he remembered now, the beast had turned him last night just like Iruka said he would. He now had a pair of black ears and a tail to show for it. Naruto tensed when he noticed the beast standing by the opening of the room focused on him with hungry look in his eyes. Naruto stood shyly as it walked up to him and nibble on ears and squeezed his tail making him squeak and press up on the wolf's body.

The beast examined him with a proud look in his eyes. Nothing could've have prepare the blond for what happened next.

'' how are you feeling mate? '' a very deep sensual voice erupted from the werewolf's mouth.

Naruto instinctively step back at the new voice addressing him. Still eye locked with the feral beast. Did he imaging it ? No, he was sure that he heard that voice clearly and he definitely wasn't going crazy. '' did you just talk? '' Naruto asked sheepishly. The werewolf did not remove his heavy gaze off the blond. '' of course, we are mates now. You can understand my every single word now.'' The werewolf looked at him with what Naruto could describe as a smug smirk.

Naruto stared at him cautiously before he spoke. '' so…technically were married now?'' Naruto asked as he rubbed his arm nervously. The beast scoffed, '' that's for humans, don't compare our mating rituals to theirs'' the growled lowly. Naruto's new furry ears flattened on his head, looking away from the werewolf standing in front of him. This whole thing was pretty overwhelming; never in his life had he thought he would find himself molested into marrying a werewolf till recently were only the stuff of legends.

The beast stared at the blond who looked deep in thought; he couldn't help look at him with a sense of pride. He shifted closer to his new mate, taking in the sweet aroma from his mate. He pressed his nose against his mate's underbelly, inhaled gently and slowly trail upwards his stomach, chest feeling his mate jumped, surprised at his actions. The beast wrapped his hands around his waist to stop his young mate from squirming away from him. Naruto whined trying to put some distance between them, a spicy and cinnamon smell overwhelmed his senses, he could feel his body heat cause of it, what was uncanny was the wet, slimy tingling sensation coming from his arse and it was carefully running down his leg.

The werewolf smirked at the new smell hitting his nostrils, '' your new body his reacting well to me, Naruto'' he purred into his mate's ear. '' huh? '' Naruto replied. He moaned as the beast retracted his claws and pressed his fingers into his tight passage. He moaned into the beast chest and squirmed as he felt the scissoring motion inside him. The werewolf soon pulled out his fingers and raised it for his mate to see. Naruto stared curiously at the transparent liquid smeared on his fingers, '' what is that?'' Naruto asked. '' all omegas can self-lubricate themselves when they experience arousal from their alpha to make thing easier for when they…''

''stop don't say it!'' Naruto interrupted him and pulled away from him, flushed with embarrassment. He took a few deep breaths to help him calm down; he could feel his heart rate finally starting to slow down. He looked at the beast standing a few feet away from him. ''so…what now?'' Naruto asked, the beast narrowed his eyes at him. ''I mean… I can finally understand you but you haven't told me… anything! '' he signed.

''From the moment you brought me here and used me on more than several occasion you never… ugh, I don't even know what to think anymore. I understand bringing me to Iruka to make some things clear but still… god I don't even know you and you expect me to just live here with here with you, in this cave for the rest of my life?'' Naruto could feel the intense glare of the beast on his skin but was overpowered of the feeling of a heavy lifted from his shoulders. An eerie silence filled the room, the werewolf made the first sound with a deep sigh. '' I suppose we do need to talk'' the beast said but it looked like he was really against the idea for some reason.

Naruto let out an exhausted laughed, '' you think? ''. the beast growled at him as he made himself comfortable against the wall. '' come here'' he motioned. Naruto stood still, trying to stay in control.

''now'' the beast growled causing Naruto to flinch something inside him compelled him to listened to the werewolf, he didn't like being ordered around still he couldn't push his luck not right now anyway, this could finally bring some things to light. He walked over to the werewolf and sat next to him, he tensed a little when he felt an arm draped over his shoulder and pull him in closer.

'' I admit, I could have retain some control of myself when I was around you. But I won't apologize, after so long, so many searches a finally found my omega, my mate'' he looked into the young omega's eyes and cupped his chin with fingers and leaned down leaving only inches apart from their faces. Naruto could see the sincerity in the werewolf's blood red eyes. '' and how many people had the unfortunate chance of running into you till you found me?'' Naruto boldly said his eyes unnerving.

'' too many'' the beast pulled back. '' my top priority will always be you but you must understand I'm the alpha of den that means my word is law'' the beast could clearly see the irritated look on his omega's face. Naruto tried to collect his thoughts, what choice did he have now? Any chances he had of escaping would prove to be useless against the obvious experienced predator, even if he manage to escape his clutches there was no way he would be able to re-enter human society, not with his new very noticeable ears and tail waving about, he sighed.

'' How can I trust you?'' he replied after a short pause. The beast took a moment to think on it. '' I suppose it's unreasonable to ask for your entire trust but maybe this will be a start'' he said be he took a deep breath. Naruto watched in awe as the beast shifted from his usually form he had known and into a very handsome dark haired man with muscles that made Naruto want to bite his bottom lip and run his hands all over his body especially those solid rock hard abs that screamed perfection.

Although he now had a humane physic he still had large furry ears and a black tail longer than his own. Not even the young omega could deny his attraction for the young man sitting next to him.

'' we alphas don't usually show this form to others because it's considered a sign of weakness if we do but you mean a lot me your my mate, not even my family have ever seen me like this.'' Naruto sat there with cheeks tinted red unable to think properly, he was a loss of words. Naruto could tell that the other was waiting for him to say something but a thought hit like a tonne of bricks something that had plague his ever his he left from Iruka's and kakashi's den. '' um… what's your name?'' Naruto asked. The alpha hadn't expected that question. '' my name is Sasuke '' the young man replied.

'' Sasuke…'' Naruto repeated softly, Sasuke smiled at the warm feeling of hearing his mate say his name for the first time. ''despite how might look to you, I'm still relatively young to have a mate no less be the alpha male of the pack '' he said.

'' pack? '' Naruto perked up at this. '' as in more of you, how does that work? '' the omega asked feeling slightly uncomfortable at the thought of having to deal with more werewolves. '' Much like humans, wolves have a hierarchy within their packs. There are three main positions – the Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. Werewolf packs can vary in size and will be a minimum of two but has been known to reach over two dozen. The hierarchy is needed to maintain order within the pack, without it the pack could fall into chaos. That's were me the alpha male, leader of the pack comes in'' Sasuke explained.

'' but the only other werewolf I've seen you talk to is kakashi'' Naruto pointed out. '' kakashi is an unofficial member, he does not live with the pack. he prefers to stay at a distance with his mate which suits me fine because if he wanted to he could challenge me for the title of alpha male'' Sasuke replied.

'' so would you two have to fight to the death or something like that? '' Naruto asked. '' no exactly whether he kills me or not the only way now to become pack alpha would be to claim his mate for himself, in others words you''

'' wait! Your telling me that I have to worry about other alphas trying to rape me?'' Naruto sprung to his feet as shouted. '' no! '' Sasuke growled scaring Naruto a little causing him to back away from him. Sasuke saw the frightened look on his mate's face; he took a deep breath to regain some control of himself. '' every alpha in the pack has proven their loyalty to me, still I can't rule out the possibility of an unmated try to claim you that's why this den is not on pack grounds and hidden from prying eyes.'' Sasuke said.

Naruto relaxed at this new information, ''what are betas?''

'' betas are basically the soldiers of the pack they follow every alpha's order to the letter but mine above all else. We alphas can shift from our werewolf form to our human hybrid form but betas instead shift from a wolf form to their hybrid form. Sadly they can't mate to have pups only for relieve.'' Sasuke explained.

'' so basically betas can transform into a wolf and part human rather than alphas who change into a giant ferocious wolf monster on two legs and part human, right?'' Naruto quickly summarized in one breath. '' they are a lot larger than any normal wolf, but yes'' Sasuke rolled his eyes. '' how many omegas are there in the pack? '' Naruto wondered. '' including yourself and Iruka there are five in total, technically'' he looked away at the last part. '' what do mean? '' Naruto pondered. '' you'll find out when you meet the pack today'' Sasuke stated.

'' do I have to?'' Naruto asked.'' Yes, I've been away for far too long now'' Sasuke said leaving no room for argument. '' why? It's only been two days'' Naruto replied. '' you were nearly unconscious for two weeks'' Sasuke said leaving Naruto with a surprised look on his face. Sasuke came back in the room and tossed what looked like his old shorts.

''put them on. No one is to see you nude but me, understood?'' Sasuke waited till Naruto nodded and hastily put them on, he wanted to complain still it beat everyone staring at him stark naked. He watched Sasuke shift into his larger feral werewolf form, letting a soft growl when it was done. '' let's go'' he grab the omega into his arm like is was nothing and carry him out the den.

Naruto played with his fingers as Sasuke carried him through the autumn forest; it was a little humiliating how easily Sasuke could manhandle him. It was no surprise both his werewolf and hybrid form were both very muscular probably due to years of physical training.

Some time had passed by before they near a large mountain side cover in trees all along the side, the top was barely visible. '' it this it?'' Naruto asked breaking the silence of the quiet trip. ''yes, the entrance is along that river, it flows in into the mountain.'' Sasuke pointed at the bottom of the mountain. Naruto griped Sasuke's fur tightly when the werewolf leaped down from great height and landed in front of a large cave where the river flowed into the dark tunnel. '' please don't do that ever again'' Naruto sighed missing the werewolf's smirk.

They followed the river into cave, a few turns and jumps deep inside the maze tunnels of the mountain. The alpha and omega walked past what Naruto could describe as some sort gate well-crafted out of wood to seal off the tunnel, Naruto guess it was to keep any intruders out.

A bright brimming light shimmered in the distance, they walked into an immense hollowed part in the mountain, with torches along the stone walls of the hollow cavern filled with so many dens scattered around the minded sanctuary, he saw larges wolves, werewolf and hybrids conversing, working and interacting with each other almost like in his old village expect it felt more inspired as if everyone worked towards one goal.

Naruto had no words to describe this, it simply amazing to see a different society than his own at work. Their presence soon went notice by the ones closes to them and then so forth with all the others. They soon all gathered in front of them, due to his new senses Naruto were able to hear many of the whispered questions about him.

'' alpha your back '' a werewolf similar to Sasuke walk out from the crowed. '' yes and I have brought my mate with me'' Sasuke announced proudly causing smiles and joyous shouts from the pack. '' that's amazing! But much has happen since you were away and we must brief you immediately on the situation'' the new werewolf spoke. Sasuke nodded and followed the other werewolf causing the pack members to disperse in two clearing a path for them. They it made into a very large room followed by numerous pack members, in the room there was big rock shaped chair lined with some pelt, it almost looked like some kind of throne the way Sasuke sat in it with Naruto sitting on his knees.

The room quickly crowded with numerous different pack members, Naruto noticed the pack members fur color mostly varied from, black, brown, grey, dark red and a few white furred ones. But six tall werewolves it each with distinct features from the other stood out of the crowd and in front of them, they almost felt like they were the generals of the pack.

'' well it's good to see our alpha back and with an omega no less, name's Shikamaru'' the werewolf introduced himself.

'' Neji, a pleasure to meet you ''

'' Gaara''

''Zabuza, welcome kid''

'' Yamato''

'' Juugo''

They each introduced themselves to him, making him blush a little at the attention of the six alphas and all the betas crowded behind them, after a brief nod from their alpha male they quieted down letting the atmosphere turn for important matters that needed to be discussed.

'' alright we'll get right to it'' Shikamaru started the meeting. '' the elders have confirmed the early signs of dark Celsius and have predicted that it will last for 7 moons'' Shikamaru said causing hushed alarming whispers amongst the pack. '' which leaves us we the immediate problem of our food reserves, due to the early stages of dark celsius all the prey in our land will have fled to the human territories by this time tomorrow '' Shikamaru finished leaving Sasuke with a very unpleased and disgruntled look on his face accompanied by a low growl. Naruto did not fully understand what was going but from the worried and somewhat frightened looks amongst the betas it was not good.

''what are our options?'' Sasuke asked the werewolves. '' I say we send our best hunters to hunt every last prey our land before they have a chance to migrate somewhere else '' Zabuza answered earning a growled from betas in the back showing their ready and waiting just for the order from him.

'' but that still leaves the pack with insufficient rations to fill our reserves '' Gaara said. '' then I suggest we take half the pack to hunt into unmarked territory and be back within a few weeks with enough food to last us through the dark celsius'' Yamato proposed earning a few wide eyed looks from the members. '' are you insane? That would leave our home totally defenceless against other packs'' Zabuza cut in making the crowd in the room restless and worried at the idea of an attack on them now would do.

'' the other packs wouldn't dare attack us and risk getting caught in dark celsius. But this is wroth considered given the situation'' Sasuke said quickly calming down the betas. ''and what about the new moon coming in a few days, any unmated alphas will lose all control of themselves and go hunt for their omega mate in the human land'' Gaara said.

'' then it is obvious that only myself and Neji will lead this expedition.'' Sasuke stated receiving a confirmed nod from Neji.

'' also kakashi has agreed that it would be best if he and his omega mate, Iruka, move here for the dark celsius year and help as much as possible'' Yamato said invoking some hushed whispers in the room.

'' shit, even he's coming here? This is starting to look a little grim'' Zabuza said causing slight looks of worry on the alphas in the room. '' then it's decided we'll take as many betas as possible lead by myself, Neji and kakashi will stay to guard the pack. We'll hunt in unmarked lands and bring back enough food to feed the entire pack throughout the dark celsius.'' Sasuke stared at the six alphas in front of him.

'' yes, it our best option'' Neji said.

'' I agree '' Shikamaru second.

'' and this time we'll finally have pups in the pack '' Gaara commented receiving several happy cheers and happy howls from the crowed in the room, Sasuke could not help but smirk himself, between his pups and Neji's pups the pack would finally have pups to create the next generation for their clan and if luck was on his side an alpha heir he could one day pass on his title. Sasuke noticed the tense and uncertain look written on his omegas face, almost forgetting that he was there listening to the meeting.

'' Zabuza take the best hunters we have and hunt down anything still on our lands make sure its done within two days that's when kakashi will arrive and we need to ready to head out by then. Gaara take as many betas as you need and head out to collect enough supplies to keep all our fires lit and other necessities we might need. Understood?'' Sasuke ordered, Gaara and Zabuza nodded and quickly exited to room followed by several betas to complete their given tasks.

'' Neji have your omega show Naruto around while we discuss other matters'' Sasuked ordered. Neji motioned from the crown for his omega to come here. Naruto saw another boy step forward next to Neji, he had brown spiky hair, with bright red triangle tattoos on his cheeks accompanied with his grey wolf ear and small grey tail. The boy had a pelt covering his privates. He practically looked the same age as Naruto, which made him smile and the boy shot his a happy grin.

He didn't know why he looked back at sasuka but it was almost he was asking for permission to get up and go. Sasuke nodded letting down off his lap and follow the other omega out the room.

'' hey my name's kiba, what's yours? '' he asked. '' Naruto'' he smiled. '' cool how about we go to the omega den to get to know each other more'' kiba said. '' sure lead the way'' the blond omega replied. He followed the brunet to the lower level of the mine into to another room with rocked shaped beds covered in furs each leveled of different platforms in the room. He followed the omega onto the largest bed in the den and got into a comfortable sitting position.

'' how long have you been here?'' Naruto asked. ''it's about a month since Neji took me and brought me here'' kiba with a sad look on his. '' guess we have something common Sasuke took me a few weeks ago during the full moon'' Naruto replied avoiding to rethink that awful night in his. '' we have the craziest of luck uh?'' Naruto said sarcastically. '' ya I suppose but if Neji hadn't found me that day I would probably be dead right now'' kiba said making Naruto raise a brow at him.

'' Neji didn't find me during the new moon like most alphas do. My family, me, my sister and my mother were traveling merchants, we travelled between villages selling goods but one day we using the same road as always with the horses and wagons. Some bandits attack us and tried to rob our merchandises. I tried to fight them off but seventeen year olds don't last long against trained bandits'' when they weren't satisfied with the merchandise they tuned their eyes on my mother and sister and started ripping their clothes off. I cried and begged them not to touch them as one of held me down. Next they were being torn and ripped to bloody shreds by some monster I had never seen before. , we watched as it rip the head of the body of the leader with his jaws. He stared at me, I stared back and for some reason I knew what he wanted, me'' kiba with an unhappy look on his face.

''that's so not bad he saved your family those thugs'' Naruto tried to cheer him. '' I suppose, till he threatened to kill them if i didn't go willingly with him'' kiba replied making Naruto gape at him. ''granted he hadn't turned me so I didn't understand like now but I got the message when he grabbed them by the neck and started choking them with one of them in each hand. I told him id go and he just picked me up and took me away. Last thing I remember of my family was seeing my sister crying and my mother trying to chase after me but Neji was too fast. Tried to escape a few times on our way here but he ripped of my clothes and took me each time I tried to escape. After he brought me here and turned me, I admit, things were a little different between us but I guess there will be something's I will never forgive him for'' kiba took a deep and sighed.

Naruto watched kiba silently this looked like it had been weighing on his mind all this time and he finally letting it out like he did with Iruka when he cried his eyes out. ''sorry I know this found really selfish but im glad you're here, it was good to talk someone who understood what you're going through, someone who was once human like you'' kiba smiled making Naruto grin happily in a long time. '' but aren't there other omegas here?'' Naruto asked. '' yes but their born omegas meaning unlike me or you they weren't human to begin with and then turned into omegas by alphas so they could mate and have kids rather they were born into the pack as omegas and made to be the pack's, stress reliever'' kiba put a lot of emphasis on the last part.

'' stress reliever? '' Naruto shot him a curious glance. kIba face palmed himself '' betas can't mate but they do need relieve for the work they do so they come here to the omega den get relieve from one of the born omegas'' kiba tried to explained but Naruto still had a confused look on his.

'' wait, look here'' kiba pointed towards the entrance of the den. Naruto saw a woman with red hair walking towards one of the beds followed a large wolf tailing behind her. The beta wolf shift to his hybrid form, the man spread opened her legs and slammed himself inside her making her moan, leaving with a shocked and embarrassed look on his face as he watch the woman get her brains fucked by the beta man.

Kiba laughed at Naruto expression, remembering his first experience seeing something like unfold. ''aren't they embarrassed we can see them and they know were here'' Naruto whispered making kiba giggle even harder. '' you're talking about people who have been walking around naked their entire lives'' kiba commented.

'' good point '' Naruto groaned loudly trying block out the sounds of sex in the room. It wasn't long till Naruto saw a blond haired lady walk into the den past the beta screwing the omega walking at them. '' hey tsunade '' kiba sat up. '' hello kiba and you must be Naruto our alpha's mate right?'' she said making nod. '' I just wanted to introduce myself my name's tsunade I'm the den mother of the pack'' she said.

'' what's a den mother?'' Naruto asked but hadn't noticed kiba looking away with an uneasy look on his face. '' the one who will be delivering your pups during the dark celsius'' tsunade explained noticing the deadpanned expressions on the boys faces. '' I know this is asking a lot, especially for someone of your ages. But the two of your will be giving birth to the future offspring's of this pack, something that we so desperately lacked for far too long'' Naruto noticed something odd in her tone but could not place it. He sighed, '' can you tell me what the dark Celsius is?'' Naruto asked she nodded in response.

'' the dark Celsius comes once every year in human terms it's referred to as winter but in werewolf marked territories where the effect are much harsher and dangerous, it's a time where the sun no longer comes up leaving nothing but only darkness and blizzards so cold it freezes any living creature within seconds of exposure. In order to survive these dark times we gather as much food, furs and supplies; then seal ourselves in the mountain and wait for the dark Celsius to pass. It's also the time during the year mated omegas become fertile enough to impregnate them'' Tsunade explained, Naruto understood why they were all so worked up during the meeting before.

'' Naruto'' they looked at the entrance of the omega den and saw Sasuke standing there with Neji next to him. '' looks like that's our queue to go'' kiba said as they climbed off the bed and waved to Tsunade. '' see you tomorrow'' kiba said as Neji led him away back to their den. '' are we leaving here?'' Naruto asked. '' no I decided it would best if we moved in here. '' Sasuke wrapped his hand around waist and led him to the upper levels. The den was bigger than the other residential ones ones in the mountain. '' it's nice and big, enough to raise a few pups'' Sasuke said on purpose to try get some kind gauge reaction from his omega but Naruto didn't say a word or even look at him much to the alpha's frustration.

Sasuke inwardly growled showed Naruto their private room deeper in the den. Naruto looked in their room and saw the floor covered with thick pelts. ''strip'' Sasuke growled from behind the omega. Naruto undid the button on his pants and removing the shorts letting inhale his sex. Naruto whinnied when nibbled on his ear, pulled on his tail and explore his body with his hands. Naruto so much more aroused by the alpha sinced he turned him. He could feel the moist and wet sensation building up near is entrance. Sasuke growled slammed into his omega filling completely. Sasuke grabbed his hips and pounded into hips enjoying the view of Naruto's bubble butt boucing against his wet thrust each time.

Naruto use a hand to cover his mouth as his moans began even louder to try and muffle them. He didn't want his moans echoed throughout the mine filled with every member of the pack. This irritated Sasuke the pack should know who he belong to. Sasuke pulled out of him and turn him on his back with his legs over his shoulders and restrained his arms over his head so that he could cover his moans.

''let them hear you scream my name'' Sasuke said as he slammed back into the blond underneath him making him arch his head back. Naruto shooke his head '' please I don't want them to hear me tonight, just you'' he looked into Sasuke's eyes catching him by surprise. There was almost an obligation in the pack to make your omega scream especially if you are the alpha male of the pack. There was something about the way Naruto looked at him this time, something told him he needed to act on it if he wanted Naruto to opened up to him.

'' only for tonight '' Sasuke growled lowly, Naruto nodded he released is arms and let Naruto wrap his arms around his neck and listned to his quiet moans which for only the two of them.

''ugh…Sasuke…Sasuke…sasugh'' Naruto whispered with each thrust into his ear. Sasuke was very enticed by the sounds of his omega only made for his ears alone. After a mesh load of hard thrust and quiet moans, Naruto grabbed a fist lock full of fur on his back as his orgasm ruptured through his body. Sasuke howled as he filled his omega with his warm seed, with a few heavy breath he collapsed next to his omega who had pass out seconds after the alpha's seed shoot inside him. Sasuke spooned Naruto very closely that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so what did you think please leave your comments below. So about the story during new moon the alphas are going to find, I'm not 100% sure yet but will find two omegas I was thinking of having Juugo paired up with omoi and Gaara x hinata or with rock lee instead, just cause Gaara and lee are popular ( being honest here not a fan of rock lee so I'm leaning more towards hinata ).
> 
> Two things that I need to apologize for, sorry for not having a lemon scene in Sasuke's human ( hybrid form) I really wanted to save that first time for a very special intimate romantic moment, that will be coming very soon!
> 
> Another thing sorry for not using the top yaoi couples as alphas for the pack im saving them for another part of the story that's relevant to the plot.
> 
> Something else I want to make clear for everyone.
> 
> Alphas – look like lycans / they can change into their hybrid form ( human/animal) but very discreet about it. They stand of their feet.
> 
> Betas – look like the wolves from twilight/ they shift freely into their hybrid form. They follow all alphas order especially the orders of the alpha male
> 
> Born omegas- hybrid form only / basic occupation SLUTS
> 
> Turned omegas- hybrid form only/ basic occupation MOMMIES
> 
> I hope that's helps please review, and shout out if you have any suggestions for the 2 next omegas coming in the next chap!
> 
> please leave your reviews, comments and suggestions!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kidnapped in the middle of a bloodbath of the village people, Naruto is taken to mate with the alpha werewolf against his will. after the gruesome massacre of his people how will Naruto ever see past this raged filled beast? Mpreg, Yaoi, Few non-consensual moments, Werewolf. Sasunaru, Kakaruka, etc. SAKURA BASHING!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters!
> 
> Alphas – look like lycans / they can change into their hybrid form ( human/animal) but very discreet about it. They stand of their feet.
> 
> Betas – look like the wolves from twilight/ they shift freely into their hybrid form. They follow all alphas order especially the orders of the alpha male
> 
> Born omegas- hybrid form only / basic occupation SLUTS
> 
> Turned omegas- hybrid form only/ basic occupation MOMMIES

Naruto let out a soft whine as the alpha behind him pounded savagely into him with a strong force that made him buck his head each time. Sasuke purred at the sight of his mate squirming underneath him, there was a certain thrill in watch his omega bounce against him each time he slammed their hips together. He tightened his strong hold on the whimpering blonde's hips leaving claw marks around his waistline making Naruto squirm so more.

Naruto winced as Sasuke's claws pressed harder into his skin. It painfully reminded him why Sasuke was being extra forceful with him; today the alpha would be taking most of the betas with him to hunt for three weeks in the unmarked territories. He recalled kiba telling him their alphas would mate with us as much as possible before they leaved to get as much as a fill they needed from them.

Alphas weren't supposed to go so long without mating their omegas but with the new moon tonight out as well the other unmated alphas will lose themselves to their primal instincts and go out to the human land in search of their mate, and wouldn't be back till they either regain their mind or find their mate to which is still a very low probability of happening.

The seventeen year old listened as the massive werewolf pounding into him hitting his prostate on the mark each time sounds of their heavy breaths and grunts filled the den. Another shock of pleasure shot up his spine making him raise his voice another fold. Sasuke growled feeling he was so close to his peak, he leaned in and sank his fangs into the omega's furry black ears causing Naruto to yell out in pain. His eyes watered up as Sasuke fangs pushed into it harder to the point where it drew blood. He wanted this to end, he had heard that Iruka arrived late last night and was eager to see the man again.

Sasuke ignored the pained sounds coming from his omegas; he slammed into him without letting go of the ear he gnawed on as he shot ropes of semen into the blonde's hole. He rode into his orgasm leaving him in a euphoric daze, letting Naruto slump into the bed of furs. He huffed as the wave pass through him, the alpha look down at Naruto whimpering with small tears running down is face. Guilt erupted through him seeing the imprint he had left on his furry appendage. Sasuke laid down on top of him carefully to not crush him with his weight and lick his wound in an attempt ease the pain.

Naruto continued breathing quietly as he felt the alpha tongue lap his ear. Did he seriously believe licking his wound would help him? Help them?

'' I want to take a bath'' Naruto said ignoring the glare he receive from the werewolf for the lack of respect towards the alpha. Sasuke let him up and followed him to the private well they had in the den, Sasuke told him it was one of the perks of being the alpha male of the pack and that it was their secret to which he most grateful for, he wouldn't have to walk deeper into the mountain mines to the pool like the rest of the pack to wash themselves.

Sasuke steps first into the round tub water, as he shifts into his hybrid form. He sat comfortably with arm sprawled along the rim of the tub, keeping his eyes on him waiting for him to get in. Naruto slowly followed and sat on his lap face to face, he grab the soft pelt from the side and began wiping the alpha chest making Sasuke exhale softly at light circular motions on his chest.

Naruto watched the alpha relax at his touch; Kiba told him that alphas took great delight in being washed by their omegas. He continued washing the alpha's upper body quietly. Sasuke stared at Naruto watching him going to great lengths to avoid any eye contact; he could see the bite marks he left on his right ear.

'' does it hurt?'' Sasuke said close to a whisper. Naruto looked at irritated at the question, 'of course it hurts you idiot' he thought.

''don't worry about it. You couldn't help yourself right?'' Naruto replied causing Sasuke to clench his fists. '' I…'' he tried but struggled to find the words. Naruto stared at him it looked as the alpha having some kind of fierce battle inside him. '' Sasuke…its fine'' he cupped his cheek with his hand staring into each other's eyes. Sasuke stared at his mate a little longer before he leaned in close, their lips inches apart, feeling their hot breaths. The alpha instinctively waited for his omega to seal their lips together. He would be leaving today and he just needed to have some kind reassurance that Naruto would wait for him till he returned from the journey.

Naruto wanted to lean in but there was just something that wouldn't let him do it, there was this feeling of doubt and uncertainty that lingered in him. He pushed and looked away the alpha, rejecting his advance.

Sasuke exhaled loudly, feelings of anger and embarrassment welled up inside him, ignoring the hurt he felt at his omegas obvious rejection of him…of them. Sasuke growled loudly from his chest.

''stand up and wash yourself'' Sasuke ordered him, he sighed and stood up, his skin glistening from the water, hair soaked letting beads of water drop on him and running down his tan delectable body. Even the sight of his omega washing himself including his hole he laid claim to not too long ago didn't satisfy the sting of rejection he still had.

Naruto stopped scrubbing himself when he heard a howl resonating throughout the mountain. ''what is that'' Naruto asked. '' Zabuza is back from the hunt'' Sasuke shifted as he got out of the water, shaked himself dry. '' I'll be back in a few hours '' he said without even glancing at him. Naruto sat in tub a little longer before he got out and dried himself, he was eager the go meet the others.

He made his out the den and down the lower levels, Naruto beamed up when he saw Iruka and Kiba talking to each other in front of the omega den. '' hey Iruka how are you?'' Naruto walked up to them. ''hi Naruto it's good to see you again. I was so happy when Kakashi told me we were going to be moving'' Iruka hugged him with a bright smile. '' I see your alpha also did a number on you too huh?'' Kiba said as they examined each other bodies covered with bites and claw marks.

'' I suppose it couldn't be help they will be without their omegas for some time'' Iruka said in an attempt to help ease the mood a little. '' what about you? You honestly look genuinely happy with Kakashi'' Kiba got their attention. '' I am'' Iruka smiled.

'' how? They're all possessive jerks '' Kiba said with a slight annoyance in his voice. '' I'll tell you secret. Alphas want only one thing, the only thing they can get from us, love '' Iruka said making them both groan.

'' you can't be serious'' Kiba crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. ''sorry Iruka, but that sounds kinda cheesy even for me'' Naruto replied.

'' it's true, out here where they always need to be the strongest, be in control and never show weakness, it's how their bred from birth. Even as pups they were never allowed to play with their siblings or be given any kind of affection what so ever. They were forced to gruesomely train from morning to night. The only food they were allowed to eat was what they could hunt even as pups. Being raised in that kind of environment, forces them to find an omega, the only one person besides themselves they can trust to give them the affection they craved for their entire lives. That's where we come in, and when you give them those feelings they will worship you''. Iruka whispered the last part leaving them staring at him with wide eyes.

'Is that why Sasuke was so mad before?' Naruto thought to himself. Kiba didn't even have the time to reply to the new information he was just told when he saw all the betas emerging out from the council room and making there into the omega den, Naruto looked at them quietly when he noticed four hybrids at the far end in the den staring at them in particularly the one with short pink hair that visibly snarled at him when they locked eyes before they were taken and mounted by the betas.

'' anyway I'll head back Neji is going to want to take me one more time before they leave'' Kiba announced snapping Naruto back to reality before he waved to them and departed. '' I guess you'll be going to right?'' Iruka looked at him. ''Huh? Oh, right… I imagine Sasuke is also going to want to…'' he sighed at the end as he walked away back to the den; Iruka stared at with a worried look.

'' so it's that him, Sasuke whore? '' the pink haired woman ask out loud to the three omegas sitting next to her. '' Yes Sakura that's the alpha male's 'mate' '' the red haired lady put a lot of emphasis on the word. '' Karin don't bother with Sakura, she thinks that Sasuke and her are meant to be true mates '' the long haired blonde smiled skeptically.

'' Quiet Ino! We are, I'm the only one good enough for Sasuke not that stupid brat'' Sakura without taking her eyes off his him as the blond spoke with the other turned-omegas.

'' Sakura no alpha in their right mind would ever mate with us, face it were used-goods'' the other omega said from behind her. '' shut up Sai, we all know how happy you get when Yamato decides to shove his cock up your arse'' Sakura sneered at him making him wince and look away in shame.

She turned her attention back to the turned omegas standing in front of the den when a large pack of betas walked past them and made their inside. '' guess the meeting is over and they all want their fill of us before they go'' Karin said before some betas took her away.

When Sakura made eye contact with the blond omega she snarled at him silently vowing to get rid him by any means necessary and finally making her and Sasuke mates for life before she was pushed on the rug of furs and fucked like the other omegas by the eager pack of horny betas.

Sasuke sat on his furred throne with all the alphas and betas gather before him. '' Zabuza how goes to hunt?'' he asked.

'' good the land has been cleared of any prey to hunt but we only received enough food to fill our reserves for 2 moons'' Zabuza explained, meaning that their survival depended on this expedition to bring our enough food to feed the pack for the rest of the dark Celsius that would last for 7 moons.

'' then we have no choice, I will take 25 betas with me and leave 10 behind with Kakashi to stay behind and stand guard the rest of the pack'' Sasuke stated earning a fast protest from Gaara, '' but that would leave our home almost unprotected'' he shouted.

'' would you rather watch the pack slowly starve to dead? '' Sasuke growled loudly leaving no room to question his judgement.

'' when the full moon is out and the unmated alphas leave to search for their we will depart for the unmarked territories, is that clear?'' the alpha male asked received loud shouts and howls of approvals from his alphas and betas.

'' this meeting is adjourned '' Sasuke stated before they began to evacuate to the throne room. '' Neji a word? '' Sasuke asked the other alpha before he departed. '' yes alpha male?'' Neji replied.

'' how are things with your omega, Kiba?'' the alpha male asked, it was uncommon for alphas to speak to each about their personal business especially concerning their omegas but he knew Neji would understand seeing as they were in the same situation.

'' Things did not start of well between us, I know that he harbors a strong resentment towards me for taking him from his family and I have been excessively rough with him especially as of late due to our current dilemma '' Neji explained. Sasuke signed '' I always believed things would be easier once we found our mates but they get only become more difficult '' Sasuke replied.

'' perhaps it's because we have ripped all sense of control they once had. Maybe that is why they are quite reluctant to accept our union, they feel trap.'' Neji said as Sasuke stared at him processing every word from the alpha. ''I believe that I have an idea to help my omega and hopefully put us on the right path when we return''. Neji stated.

Sasuke thought long and hard about Neji's words and everything that has transpired between Naruto and himself. Was it because his omega felt trapped that refused to accept them, if that was the case there was only one method he could use to win over the young omega. It would be a gamble, a risk he had to take, and the stakes would be high indeed.

'' thank you for words Neji, they have made things clear for me, thank you'' the alpha male watch nod and leave the room.

He saw Sasuke standing assertively in front of their den staring intently at him as he walked up to him. ''follow me'' he said. Naruto obeyed quietly but when he was about to remove the pelt around his waist, ''keep it on there's something I want to show you'' the alpha said making Naruto look at up at him. He followed the beast pass their room and further into the large den till they reached a large sized boulder.

Sasuke griped it with his claws and pushed it away with ease showing the raw strength the werewolf possessed; it revealed a passage with a small draft emanating from it. He continued to follow Sasuke through till they came out on a ridge covered in a small bed of flowers outside on the mountain, the omega looked over the edge seeing a very steep descend down the mountain side.

'' Be careful it's a one way trip, it's impossible to climb back up even if you're lucky and don't get any injuries '' Sasuke placed his hand on his stomach as a precaution. Naruto turned and saw that the alpha had shifted to his hybrid form who was staring into the night sky.

He looked up and saw the full moon high in the cloudless sky, illuminating with a bright radiant glow. ''it's my first time seeing the moon like this'' Sasuke said without averting his gaze from the lunar star.

'That's right normally he would have lost his mind and go out in the world to find his mate' he looked at the hybrid. '' I wanted us to share this moment, you my mate'' Sasuke looked down at him, his cheeks tinted pink from the alpha's gaze. '' Naruto I've come to a decision'' he grab his hands and held them tightly. '' Naruto I know that I have not been fair with you, that's why when I return and should you decide to not bear my pups then we won't have any'' Sasuke stated staring into his wide-shock eyes.

Was Sasuke really letting make that choice? It left him speechless to say the least; he knew pups were the one thing alphas craved the most besides their intended omega mate. '' Sasuke…I…''

'' it's okay just promise me you will think about it, about us'' the alpha saw Naruto nod. He leaned lips nearly inches apart. '' let me have this moment with you'' Sasuke whispered against his lips. '' ok'' the young omega pushed his lips against the tall hybrid making both of them moan into it. The kiss began more and more heated, Sasuke nibbled on his bottom lip asking permission for entrance.

Naruto obliged and stuck out his tongue letting Sasuke wild on it. Their tongues fought the battle for dominance but the alpha had won easily and explored every single inch of mouth. Soon Sasuke had his back against the wall and his legs snugly wrapped around the alphas waist with Sasuke holding him up by cupping his bottom.

He could feel the alpha's massive erection along his arse with Naruto's slick pouring into it as it rubbed against his hole. '' Naruto I have too…'' Sasuke said in a light daze from their first heavy make out session. '' I know, lie down'' Naruto nodded.

Sasuke focused on Naruto as he pushed him on the soft bed of flowers with his large member sprouting at attention covered with his omegas warm juices. He watched his omega in wonder as Naruto got over and lowered himself onto his wet cock and grabbed his delicate hips as the blonde began riding him. Seeing his mate ride him with all his might sent the alpha over the edge, it was it an odd sensation letting his omega be in control but not an unwanted one.

Naruto rocked his hips up and down the engorged member moaning at the electrical shock that poured out through his body. No matter what he couldn't stop his hips from bouncing up and down the cock that filled him so deep. He felt the alpha's grip on his hips tighten and the cock inside him pulsate harder. ''yes cum inside me'' Naruto moaned loudly. Hearing his mate shout those beautiful words made him snap and loose whatever control he had left and pound savagely into his mate making Naruto spew his load onto his chest and quickly shot his hot load into the omega soon after.

Naruto collapse on the alpha's chest both panting heavily and exhausted covered in heavy amounts of sweat. They lay there a little longer till the sound of wild howls tore through the night air. '' the unmated alphas have gone out, I need to go join the others'' Sasuke shifted to his werewolf state as they got up and slowly made their back to the den.

They stopped at the entrance of their den with a clear view of the horde of betas waiting at the gates for their alpha male to lead them. This is where they would part, and wouldn't see each other for several weeks but idea of it made Naruto very queasy in his gut.

'' I need to mark you one more time before I go'' Sasuke said making Naruto nod with small smile and bared his neck for him. The alpha was filled with pride seeing his omega bare his neck for him, for them it was a symbol that your omega acknowledging them as they're alpha, their dominants… their mates. Sasuke placed a hand on the side of the head as he leaned in and sunk his fangs into his mate making in wince at the pain. The alpha quickly licked the wound clean.

'' Naruto promise me you will think about it '' Sasuke looked deeply into his eyes. '' only if you promise to come back in one piece'' Naruto smiled at him. The alpha kissed him one time before he made his down to the pack. He watched from high up Sasuke unleash a deafening howl followed by smaller ones from the betas in front of him. They locked eyes one more time before he charged past the gates and into the caves with Neji by his side followed by the rest of the betas hot on his tail.

Naruto turned back in their den and lay on the immensely large bed of furs. Already he could sense an empty feeling inside him growing deeper and deeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! I'm going to make tension build between the turned-omegas and born-omegas. Confirmed Sakura bashing! Naruto and Sasuke will be back together very soon and what do you think Naruto will choose to do?
> 
> Also I have decided who will be the next turned-omegas will be. Can you guess who it is and which alpha they will be paired up with?
> 
> By the way when I use the term 'moon' like the dark Celsius will last for 7 moons, it means month in werewolf culture.
> 
> please leave your reviews, comments and suggestions!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kidnapped in the middle of a bloodbath of the village people, Naruto is taken to mate with the alpha werewolf against his will. after the gruesome massacre of his people how will Naruto ever see past this raged filled beast? Mpreg, Yaoi, Few non-consensual moments, Werewolf. Sasunaru, Kakaruka, etc. SAKURA BASHING!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters!
> 
> Alphas – look like lycans / they can change into their hybrid form ( human/animal) but very discreet about it. They stand of their feet.
> 
> Betas – look like the wolves from twilight/ they shift freely into their hybrid form. They follow all alphas order especially the orders of the alpha male
> 
> Born omegas- hybrid form only / basic occupation SLUTS
> 
> Turned omegas- hybrid form only/ basic occupation MOMMIES

'' Naruto promise me you will think about it '' Sasuke looked deeply into his eyes. '' only if you promise to come back in one piece'' Naruto smiled at him. The alpha kissed him one time before he made his down to the pack. He watched from high up Sasuke unleash a deafening howl followed by smaller ones from the betas in front of him. They locked eyes one more time before he charged past the gates and into the caves with Neji by his side followed by the rest of the betas hot on his tail.

Naruto turned back in their den and lay on the immensely large bed of furs. Already he could sense an empty feeling inside him growing deeper and deeper.

Naruto huffed loudly as he finally sowing the pelts brought to him at his request, folding it neatly and let sit on the side. The omega got up and stretch his limbs, he grinned proudly at the work of his new furnished den. The walls and floors were covered in long heavy golden colored pelts which filled the large den with a warm glow but Naruto was most pleased with the new accessories such as candles, cooking wares, old books and supplies he was able to acquire with the help of a few betas.

Tsunade was the one who first told him about the old abandoned human village few miles from the pack grounds. She thought it would be a good idea to help me feel a little more at home, to have some things that reminded me of my old live back in the old. Although sadly this was more stuff than I ever own before back in the village. Still it took some time to convince Kakashi to let him go out and examine the old village but with Iruka help Kakashi reluctantly agreed to let him go with the condition that he was to be accompanied by several betas at once.

He was very surprised at how he was treated by the pack of large wolves, he somewhat believed they would treat him like the born-omegas; the wolves never spoke to them unless it was necessary, used them to fill their large sexual appetite, ordered them around and on rare occasions used for violent release. The omega was very surprised at how eager the betas were to please him, they followed him around making sure to cater to his every need.

They were very friendly and nice and they were more than happy to help deliver the things he found at the village and brought them back to the den which even included his food as well. Although he became a lot closer to one named Daisuke a beta with shiny burgundy colored fur and when he was in his hybrid form the young man didn't look much older them him. They became acquainted with each other with the several trips they had back and forth from the pack grounds and the old abandoned village. He was very pleasant to be around with. Daisuke was always trying to make him laugh and tried to impress him every chance he got. The beta wolf was happy when he got the chance to carry him on his back through the bright snowy fields.

But even with the warm acceptance of the betas he could feel the palpable wave of anger and resentment that came from the born-omegas that were not only directed at him but also to Kiba and Iruka as well. He tried to ignore their glares especially that of the pink haired one named Sakura, he had tried to approach them once but he was only ignored by them.

He could see how differently he, Kiba and Iruka were treated by the pack compared to the group of born omegas. He brought up the subject to Kakashi but the alpha had explained to him that it was the way the pack, a social system that existed throughout werewolf culture for thousands of years. The silver werewolf told him to not worry about and if it still bothered him he could order to stay away from him. He politely declined not wanting to make things harder for them.

He retreated to the insanely large furred bed in the den; he brushed his hands through the thick layers of pelt, instinctively inhaling the scent fibers. He swore he could still catch a faint scent of Sasuke through the heavy furs. Naruto smiled it was insanely ridiculous how little space he took on the bed of furs, it only prove how much space the alpha male took in the den, maybe that's why this place always felt so empty.

It's been a week since Sasuke took the pack to hunt in the unmarked lands; he hadn't heard any news from them since they left. Everyone seemed calm about the whole situation, guess they had faith in the alpha to bring back enough food to last the entire dark Celsius, yet he could not let go of this feeling that kept him on the edge for so long.

Maybe he was just worried Sasuke or he was more about the fact that the alpha would be back in a few more days and he had not decided whether he wanted to have the alpha's pups or not. Naruto signed loudly, deep down he knew the reason why he kept himself busy for the past few weeks to avoid thinking about the question that plagued his mind even now.

The young omega grew even more restless, he stirred in the bed.

''do I even want kids? Could I even raise them? I'm only seventeen for god's sake, I shouldn't even be thinking about something like this.'' He couldn't imagine himself walking around with a giant stomach stuffed with Sasuke's kids ready to pop at any time.

He huffed loudly again as played with his tail. Maybe he should talk to Tsunade about this maybe she could help him. She was the den mother after all.

Sasuke sat high on the edge of the pointed rock watching from up high the betas of his pack resting from another gruesome hunt. Staring at the mountain of dead animals, he was quite pleased with all they had managed to kill in these past few days even with the snow in their way. Still the alpha was growing more and more irritable by the day and was taking out his stress on some of the betas but they knew his was acting like this because he was so far apart from his omega.

After an alpha finds his omega they need to mate on regular basis, it was dangerous to have an alpha so far apart from his omega but Sasuke had been trained hard to control his wolf to stop himself from going over the edge. This trip was necessary for the good of the pack and especially Naruto.

Sasuke hadn't told anyone of the choice he left with his omega before he departed. The choice to bear his pups or not, the others would see it as him being weak and not being able to take charge of his omega. He knew that he could just force himself on the omega like most alphas would do but there was this feeling in his gut telling him that he would to have his omega trust.

He did not want to think of what would happen if Naruto refused to mother his pups, there was much consequence to that scenario one being that his place as top alpha would be in danger. A mated alpha without pups was an alpha who couldn't lead a pack. Any other alpha would be glad to his place as alpha male. He was soon distracted from his thoughts when he heard someone approaching him from behind. He glanced and saw Neji standing behind him; he didn't expect to see the alpha for another day or so. Neji had request a few days off to search for something. He assumed it was something for his omega so he did not object to it as long as he returns quickly to his side.

''how have the hunts been in my absence?'' Neji asked the alpha. '' good, we have more than we can carry but that should not be an issue'' Sasuke replied. Neji looked down to where his alpha was staring; he saw the betas loading the heaps of slain animals onto a large wooden wagon, he had remembered seeing humans using such devices to transport their goods for place to place. '' how did you acquire it? '' The silver eyed alpha asked.

'' we came across some unpleasant humans a few days ago, we quickly disposed of them and took this off their hands'' Sasuke explain without any empathy for them. '' was that wise what if the humans notice and come searching?''

''they were armed, covered in blood that was not their own and most of the items they carried did not smell like them. I don't think any human will miss them'' Sasuke explain nonchalant. ''We aren't allowed to indiscriminately attack humans'' Neji turned and stared back at him. Sasuke did not like the tone Neji was addressing him in.

'' do not! Remind me of werewolf laws Neji'' the alpha male stood up, face to face, in front of Neji glaring at him. '' and while we're on the subject care to explain to me why reek you of humans? '' the alpha asked. He could see Neji visibly retreating and looking slightly nervous. '' there was something I needed to do for Kiba'' Neji explained looking down avoiding Sasuke's harsh glare. '' nothing that would put the pack at risk, I presume? '' Sasuke growled.

'' no sir'' Neji quickly answered. The red eyed alpha stared at Neji a bit longer to see if there was any reason to doubt his words. Sasuke walked passed Neji and looked down at the betas working. '' go help the others get ready we'll send this haul back to the pack grounds to take care of, five betas should be enough for the delivery'' Sasuke ordered, Neji quickly nodded and hurried off past the alpha male.

Sasuke sighed loudly when Neji was out of hearing range; he scratched the back of his neck. Part of his job was to maintain an air of absolute control and dominance over the pack members any less would be a show of weakness and that was something he could not allow. Just like he was brutally taught by that alpha, his grips clenched and sneered at the thought of that man.

'' hello Naruto was there something I can help you with?'' Tsunade smiled as she saw the blond walk into her small den. '' well I have some questions I wanted to ask you '' he ask shyly. ''Of course. Here sit down'' she motioned him to sit in front of the kindling fire.

'' what as you troubled? '' The beta asked him. '' umm, well… you see. It's about stuff…'' Naruto blushed. '' that's quite a broad subject did you have anything specific in mind? '' she smiled looking at the omega turn even more red as he played with his fingers. The den mother had a feeling of what the young boy wanted to talk about. '' I don't know just everything I suppose, mostly what to expect when Sasuke comes back'' Naruto rubbed his head.

'' there is only a couple more days before the dark Celsius. When Sasuke returns with the rest of the pack. He'll have the entire mountain sealed from the inside to keep the harsh winter out'' Tsunade said.

'' is the dark Celsius really has bad as they say?'' Naruto asked. '' unfortunately yes, even if we completely sealed inside we need to be able to keep the temperature in the mountain has high as possible or we might freeze, hopefully we'll have enough wood to burn till it passes. I fear it will be far much worst this time.''

''Why?''

'' you must promise me not to repeat these words to anyone in the pack'' the den mother stared directly into his eyes, he nodded. '' Sasuke believes even with this last hunt there still won't be enough food for the entire pack. He's afraid that he will not be able to keep the pack under control if they find out. Things are already tense as it is'' Tsunade explained.

'' what do you mean tense? Everybody looks fine to me''

'' on the surface perhaps but it has been very hard before you came along. Especially after the previous alpha male, Fugaku, and his mate, Mikoto, Sasuke's parents die so tragically'' Tsunade looked down with with a sad look. Naruto stared back at the beta with wide eyes, he had no idea. Sasuke parent died?

'' how did it happen?'' Naruto asked.

'' it happened a few years ago, they were brutally attacked by some rogue wolves passing by. It hit the pack so hard. We were all lost and strays wandering the lands pack less, until they took everyone in and kept us all together and formed this pack.'' Tsunade smile with a feeling of nostalgia.

'' can wolves from other pack just attack us?'' Naruto asked hoping he wouldn't have to fear for his life every time he stepped outside.

'' No, it was very odd why they were attacked in the first place. Wolves from other pack don't go into marked territory to begin with. We never found out who the attackers were and we didn't have the power to confront the other packs about it.'' Tsunade looked deep in thought.

'' it was such a tragedy, how could the gods deliver such a violent onto the most kind hearted souls this pack has ever known. Those pups took the loss of their parents so hard '' the den mother sighed loudly.

Naruto raised a brow at she said. ''Pups? As in Sasuke wasn't an only child?'' Naruto asked. '' No, he had an older brother an alpha named Itachi, he was in line take control of the pack since their father was the current alpha male of the pack but soon after the death of their sire, Itachi disappeared and Sasuke quickly took control of the pack and no one has heard or seen from Itachi since. Some of course try to challenge him to the dead for the title as alpha male but Sasuke was the victor each time. Sasuke was still relatively young at the time in fact he still is.'' Tsunade finished with a small smile on her face.

the young omega silently digested the new information about Sasuke's past, he was very intrigue by the knowledge of the alpha's past. He wondered if Sasuke would mind him asking more about his past but knowing him the red eyed werewolf would most likely try to change the subject if he asked.

'' I'm sorry, I went off topic you wanted to know about the bird and bees correct'' Tsunade snapped him out of his thoughts with a bright blush on his face. '' umm… yeah'' he scratched the back of his head, embarrassed, doing as much as possible to avoid any eye contact.

'' during the dark Celsius when the land is covered in utter darkness. For centuries our kinds have always sought refuge in wherever they could find it during this period. It soon became clear that omegas become pregnant only during this time. We still don't really understand why this is but during the dark Celsius male-omegas are able to produce a special egg if u while inside of them that receive the alpha's seed and allow them to conceive a litter of pups'' Tsunade explained as Naruto listened closely.

''unfortunately this 'egg' that male-omega produce is still rare, it comes and go very quickly and there is no way predict or know if you might be producing it or not. This in fact means that you and Sasuke will spent most of your days together till you are full of his pups'' Tsunade finished. Naruto thought to himself before asking his next question

'' you said litter before does that mean I'll have more than one child?'' Naruto asked with a worried tone etched in his voice. Tsunade hesitated when she heard the tone of his voice, she knew deep down that Naruto having the alphas pups would be best for the pack but she also didn't want to scare to the poor boy. The den mother knew the alpha would have her head he found she was the cause that his omega did not want to bear his pups.

''the average litter for omegas are between four and six pups'' she answered truthfully. Naruto inhale and exhale at the news. He was already on the edge of having one child to begin with now he had to deal with the prospect of having between four and six kids. He swallowed at the thought.

'' Naruto, I believe you should have a talk with Sasuke before you make a final decision whether you want to have his pups or not'' Naruto eyes widened. '' how did you know Sasuke…?''

'' you've been working so hard these past few days, I could tell there was something bothering you deeply'' she place her hand on his shoulder. Naruto was about to reply when they interrupted by the loud voice. '' hey Naruto, I'm off duty need some company? '' Daisuke walked into the den, in his hybrid form, nude as the day he was born without any concern for the lack of modesty.

Naruto smiled at the beta and stood up '' umm… '' he looked back at Tsunade. '' go, it will good chance to gather your thoughts'' she smiled at back and at the omega before he followed the beta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know this was a short a very short chapter. No lemons , sadly I know please don't hate me. I know this took a long time to update. I've been dealing with a lot of stuff at its kinda hard to find the time to write now. Also to be honest I've been lacking a lot of inspiration for this fic lately.
> 
> I tried to introduce an oc beta but idk im still not feeling it. i don't even want to think about the part where i was explaining mpreg.
> 
> Anyway this chapter was mostly to say that I have not given up on this fic. The next chapter is already in the works.
> 
> Please leave your reviews, comments and suggestions!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kidnapped in the middle of a bloodbath of the village people, Naruto is taken to mate with the alpha werewolf against his will. after the gruesome massacre of his people how will Naruto ever see past this raged filled beast? Mpreg, Yaoi, Few non-consensual moments, Werewolf. Sasunaru, Kakaruka, etc. SAKURA BASHING!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters!
> 
> Alphas – look like lycans / they can change into their hybrid form ( human/animal) but very discreet about it. They stand of their feet.
> 
> Betas – look like the wolves from twilight/ they shift freely into their hybrid form. They follow all alphas order especially the orders of the alpha male
> 
> Born omegas- hybrid form only / basic occupation SLUTS
> 
> Turned omegas- hybrid form only/ basic occupation MOMMIES

Naruto sat on the ledge above near his den watching down to the large carriage load of hunted animals surrounded by the pack members unloading the heavy carriage, which was delivered early this morning. Naruto wanted to help them with the process of unloading, cleaning, preserving and storing the meat into the deeper levels of the mountain, but they told him that he didn't have to, they didn't want him to overexerted himself because it would be bad for the pups.

He visibly smiled at them to not make them feel as if they had obviously annoyed him, the young omega knew they meant well and where only exited at the prospect of him and Kiba giving birth to the first generation of pups in the pack. Naruto inwardly groaned he wanted to be view as something more than just some baby factory. Yet over the past few weeks with the pack he grew very fond of them, when they weren't being worked over by Kakashi they did what they could to make him smile and laugh but whenever there was any mention of pups Naruto would put on a smile and cringed on the inside each time he saw the hopeful look in their eyes.

Especially with the alphas; Shikamaru, Zabuza, Juugo and Yamato returning to the pack den without any omegas, But Gaara was still unaccounted for.

Naruto sighed loudly again, he was hoping that after two weeks that maybe he would have heard from Sasuke by now. The alpha could have easily had one of the betas deliver a message to him, anything who have suffice greatly even if it was to just ease him just a little. Maybe Sasuke was just giving him his space.

"Naruto" he turned at the voice pulling him at of his thoughts, he saw Kiba standing behind him looking rather passive and clear signs of exhaustion written on his face which was very odd for the energetic omega." Kiba is something wrong?" Naruto got on his feet. '' ya I was wondering if we could talk at your place?'' Kiba rubbed the back of his head nervously. Naruto nodded a let him follow him back to his den.

Naruto pulled back the long pelt letting Kiba into the den. Kiba looked around the large den, clearly surprised at what saw. The new den reminded him so much of their old life, it resemble almost like a home back when he lived in the villages expect it had more of that wild animalistic feel to it. '' do you like it?'' Naruto sat by the wooden table. '' it's very cozy and something smell really good '' Kiba sat next him. '' you think? I'm trying to make stew from an old recipe book I found'' Naruto replied with soft smile.

A few moments of silence passed between the two young omegas, Naruto stared at the brunet who was nervously playing with his fingers; it almost felt like he was carefully choosing his every word. '' Kiba…'' Naruto gently placed his hand on the worried omega pulling out of his train of deep thought. '' what's bothering you so much, is this about Neji?'' he asked.

Kiba made a heavy sigh before he answered,'' yes and no… ever since Neji left I haven't been able to sleep very well at night. At first I thought it was because it was my first spending the night alone, before Neji I had my family, even as travelling merchants we didn't have the best life we would always be on the road never being able to settle down in one place most of our nights were spent camping at in the wild, sharing a bedding between the three of us. This is actually my first time being away from them for so long. When I couldn't sleep I was constantly worrying about them, especially with what happened before Neji took me away. I mean what's to stop them from getting attacked by a group of ruthless bandits again? We would have died that night if it wasn't for Neji but I know my family won't be so lucky the next time.'' Kiba kept his head down as he spoke.

'' is that why you haven't been able to sleep because you're worried about your family?'' this must have been so hard on him all this time why hadn't he noticed his friend was suffering so much. ''at first yes but I think I'm more worried Neji…I…'' he voice lowered. '' you miss him'' Naruto stated as he pulled back, Kiba nodded quietly.

Maybe that's what's been bothering him as well he missed Sasuke just as much as Kiba missed Neji. The more the young omega thought about it the more he came to understand what was truly bothering him it wasn't because of his choice whether he wanted to bear the alpha's pups or not. It was because he just wanted the red werewolf to come back. More importantly he just wanted to talk to Sasuke about everything especially with the decision of starting a family with him.

'' I don't hate Neji for taking me away from my family, the fact is he save us that day and I would have given him my life either way if it meant they would live but what I do resent him for is the fact that I won't ever be able to see them again'' Kiba fists clenched. '' I'm sure, if you asked, after the dark Celsius Neji would be than happy to let see them again'' Naruto desperately try to cheer up his friend.

'' I tried, I did but he told me to just get over it'' Kiba replied. '' what? Why?'' Naruto ask in a disbelieving tone. He knew that the alphas were very protective of them but he still imagined they would try their best to make them happy.'' He told me that I should get use to it because eventually I will outlive them'' Kiba stated.

Naruto raised a brow at him. Outlive them? What was he talking about? Was something going to happen to them?

'' what do you mean?'' Naruto leaned in closer to him. Kiba took a deep breath before he spoke.'' Neji told me not to tell you, saying that it wasn't my place, that Sasuke should be the one to tell you'' Kiba explained. '' tell me what?'' Naruto urged. '' you know how we take after our alphas when they turn us right?'' Kiba saw Naruto nod. '' we inherited their physical traits and abilities such as the color of our ears and tails, our heightened sense as well but most of all we also inherit a werewolves natural lifespan which can exceed up to almost up to thousand years'' Kiba explained.

Naruto pulled back slowly obviously shock at what he was hearing from the other omega. '' are you sure about this? '' Naruto asked softly, Kiba nodded. '' Neji didn't want to go into the details but he said by human standards we could be considered almost immortal.

The brunet watches Naruto look away from him, staring at nothing in particular, he was obviously processing this new information. He imagined that he had the same look on his own face when Neji told him about their new prolonged lifespan. '' I guess we'll be here for a while huh?'' Naruto laughed awkwardly trying to diffuse the situation a little.

'' I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you'' Kiba replied. '' no, no I'm not upset. It was just a lot to take in at once that's all'' Naruto waved his hands in front of him.

'' Could you not tell Sasuke, that I told you about this? He would confront Neji about it and Neji would be mad at me and he would…'' Kiba looked down.

He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. '' I won't say word'' Naruto promised with a smile, he could sympathize with Kiba he full well what it was like to be on the receiving end on an alpha's anger.

'' do you want to stay here for the rest of the week?'' Naruto asked maybe the omega would be able to sleep peacefully if someone else was with him. '' really, are you sure?'' Kiba asked. '' of course, beside no matter how cozy it gets in here it is kind of lonely'' Naruto nodded.

'' but what about Sasuke won't be mad?''

'' I think as long as you avoid our room he won't mind but don't worry we'll both share one of the extra rooms we have, either way I don't really care if he gets mad about it'' Naruto winked at him making Kiba snicker.

A delicious smell hovered around them, '' I think suppers ready'' Naruto smiled him before he left and came back soon later with two bowls of steaming hot stew. The taste reminded them too much of their once old lives.

'' there is something I'm curious of about Neji'' Naruto asked as Kiba ate his warm meal.'' hm, what is it?'' Kiba replied with a mouth full. '' What does Neji look like in his hybrid form? '' Naruto asked with a grin as Kiba turned red and choke on his meal.

Sakura quietly listened to the turned omegas playfully gossiping about their alphas as they had the right to talk about then in such a disrespectful manner, it irritated the pink haired born omega to no end, especially the one that the betas fawned over the most, Naruto, she shudder at his name. It clawed at her skin over how much the betas would practically cater to his every need without the slightest hesitation. Just because he was the alpha male's omega didn't mean shit to her. She could easily carry a full litter of pups to term better than this child. He probably wouldn't even be able to produce one much less an alpha pup.

She work too hard for so many years at her chance to become Sasuke's omega, dealing with the constant sexual and physical abuse of the betas and few of the alphas there was no way she was going to let it all go because the alpha male accidently stumble onto some helpless child who could not even hunt for himself.

'' Sakura we shouldn't be here '' Karin whispered next to her from behind the rocks next to the alpha's den listening to the omegas inside laughing. '' we will get in trouble if were caught hanging around here, we aren't even allowed to be outside the omega den without Kakashi's consent'' Karin explained harshly in a hushed toned.

'' Would you shut up'' she bark at the red head. '' I'm so close to becoming Sasuke's one and only omega and when we are finally mated, we will finally get the life we deserve isn't this why you all agreed to help me?'' Sakura whispered very closely, Karin nodded. ''What about Sai? '' Karin recall the other being somewhat reluctant about helping them.

'' Don't worry about him he will come around eventually'' Sakura replied turning her attention back towards the occupied den. She carefully listened to the voices inside get quiet and the kindling flames being extinguished one by one it soon became quiet in the den followed the sound of light steady breath resonating from the den. They had obviously called it a night and that was there queue to retreat before they were caught wandering outside the omega.

'' What do you plan on doing?'' Karin asked as they carefully made their way back to the omega den. '' Don't worry, I know how we're going to get rid of Naruto and I know just where to start or rather who start to start with'' she marched with a devilishly evil smirked on her face.

'' Ahh… yes!'' Sai moaned loudly as Yamato harshly pulled on his hair as he pounded his hard throbbing cock into the moaning omega. Sai arched back and front each time the ruthless took him for all he was worth. Both covered in sweat as they humped vigorously against one and other.

The omega drooled as the alpha took him on all fours, his claws strongly wrapped around his small delicate waist being fucked brutally from behind. Sai continued to moan loudly as Yamato took him with all his might. It wasn't long till a sharp whimpering cry emanated in the room when the large alpha pulled on his tail and slapped his soft rump.

Yamato grinned from the reaction he was getting from the omega under him, there was just something seeing his face mixed with pleasure and pain at the same time, it drove him over the edge each time. The alpha purred at the sight of the swollen butt check getting redder with every slap as he fucked him relentlessly into the ground.

'' Please fuck me harder Yamato!'' Sai desperately begged, it didn't matter to him how painful it was he just wanted the alpha to want him just as much as he wanted to be with the alpha. '' Shut up! Who said you could talk'' he slapped him across his face and wrapped his around his throat; the alpha pushed his head on the ground leaving his arse up for him use. Sai quietly whimpered as the alpha help him down by his neck with his other hand holding his hips in place as he continued slamming into his inside with his throbbing hard member.

He could feel the alpha's hot breath on his back become more rugged and the cock inside twitching more uncontrolled, Yamato was close very close, he desperately wanted to feel to alpha's shoot his warm essence inside of him. '' Come here!'' the alpha growled, he grabbed the omega by his arm and pulled him onto knees. He purred loudly as he dumped his warm fluids onto the omega face uncaring of any of the omega's needs.

'' Go get me something to eat, now'' Yamato exhaled loudly without even sparing a glance at omega as he quickly scurried at the den. The omega soon came with a heavy slab of raw meat in his hands. Yamato grab it out of his hand and sat on his pelts leaning against the cave wall sinking his sharp fangs into the raw meat not even taking notice of the omega sitting on his knees not to close to him.

'' I'm sorry you weren't able to find your mate, alpha'' Sai spoke out. Yamato glared at the omega for even bringing up the matter. He was already feeling sour about the whole thing. Did the omega have some kind of death wish?

'' What of it?'' Yamato growled as he took another bite. ''Alpha if I may be so bold, I have a request'' Sai replied. Now this was certainly new, a born omega making a request to an alpha it was almost laughable. Still he was curios of what the omega had to say, it wouldn't hurt to humor the boy.

''What is it?''

'' Could you, take me as your mate?'' Sai asked with such hopefulness in voice. Yamato was more than surprised to say the least, was this omega serious? ''And why should I take you as my mate, you've been fucked like a bitch by everyone in this pack, what would I want with a used whore? '' Yamato grabbed his chin and leaned in close leaving inches apart from their faces.

'' I can pleasure you whenever you want me to, I can clean, I can even carry a litter for you and raise them'' Yamato pulled back, even he had to admit he was oddly intrigued by the idea especially about the idea of finally having his own pups to call his own. But he was most intrigue about the omega all together; the way he spoke almost sound like the omega had feeling for him, it very uncanny for any born omega to have any emotional attachment to any beta or alpha in a pack, especially after how they are treated.

'' Please I'll do anything you wish of me'' he begged. The alpha realized that he took this omega plenty of times in the past, in fact he was the only omega he fucked regularly the others were to loud and whinny for his taste. '' What's your name?'' the alpha asked.

'' Sai'' he replied softly a little happy that the alpha he thought constantly about finally knew his name after so many long years of hoping for just a little attention from the alpha outside of a sexual encounter. '' Sai…'' the name rolled off his tongue quite easily.

Was he honestly considered taking a born omega as his mate they were the punching bags of the pack, their only purpose was to sexually please all the beats and any unmated alpha who desired it and sometimes perform menial labor.

They were even times they were use to giving beatings to whenever they felt like hitting something. He even remember taking out his rage out a few times in the past on this omega. He was even impressed how easily they would heal after they were done. How many centuries has he been looking for his mate for all he knew they aren't even born yet or probably already dead?

Even he had to admit that he was getting tired and annoyed of this game, he played every full moon. The more he thought about the more unlikely it would be to ever find his intended mate.

The alpha carefully examined the omega's body. There was no way to deny the boy was very attractive and young. The very idea of having his own fuck toy was very promising and having pups own of his, not to mention it make him rank up high on the alpha chain if he were to have pups first, especially before the alpha male.

It was also much frowned upon even taking a born-omega as a mate, he could also lose a lot of credibility in the process should something go wrong.

Yamato finished tearing every last piece of meat of the bone and tossed it away in some corner of the den. '' Get out'' the alpha closed his eyes trying to get more comfortable on his furs. '' But…'' Sai tried to reason. '' Now!'' the alpha shouted and watched the omega scurry away out of his den. He closed his eyes; this was something that definitely needed more thought.

Sai wipe the tears away from his eyes as he approached the omega den, Sakura came into view standing by the entrance, and she was obviously waiting for him.

'' I'll help you'' Sai responded softly, without even sparing her a glance and walked pass her in the den, he didn't even need to look at her to know that was wearing that annoying smirk on her face.

Daisuke yawned and stretched his aching overwork muscles. He inwardly groaned at how work Kakashi had made them do today, he even overheard that there would a second load of animals coming with their alpha male this time, but even with the other alphas back from the hunt of their mates. Kakashi would remain in charge till Sasuke return.

He was so busy today he realized that he did not even get a chance to see Naruto today at all. Well at least tomorrow he only had patrol duty; he would get the chance to spend some time with the cute omega when he was done. Daisuke made his way to the omega den hopefully he would be able to get a quick fuck before catching some sleep back at the beta den.

The beta soon walked into the omega den only to see that each of the omegas was each being taken by several betas at once. He recognized them from the ones who delivered the cargo early this morning, that's right he remember they had priority with the omegas tonight since they would be leaving at sunrise to rejoin the rest of the pack in the unmarked territories with the carriage to deliver the rest of their provisions.

Daisuke watched the scene unfold before him; he noticed that was something different going on. The omegas were a lot more active and eager to take care of the many betas not that he ever really paid any attention to them but it was oddly noticeable obviously the betas were too busy stuffing their cocks in whatever hole they could find.

Still it was odd seeing them full of vigor to pleasure us. He looked around the omega den to see if he could spot the blonde omega he was particularly fond of but she wasn't there. He sighed looking at his sprouting hard erection; he was too tired to wait up for them to finish with the omegas, deciding to call it a night a walked out the loud moaning omega den.

He was about to make his way back to the beta den when he heard an odd sound coming from the corner of the omega. '' Psst!'' he heard again coming from behind some large rocks, it was dark but he was able to make out the blonde omega that he liked to screw waving at him to come over.

He slowly paced over to where she was, behind the rocks, covered by the shadow away from any prying eyes. She smiled and winked at him carefully tracing her finger along his hardened member. He shouldn't be doing this, the other betas had claim over the omegas tonight, getting caught with the omega outside the den would not end well for him. But he was very tempted when he saw her lean against the rock leaving him perfect view of her smooth beautifully shaped rump right in front of him.

He watched her wiggle her arse very close to his cock. He really didn't want to go back to the beta den with an erection. He was already picked on for being the youngest of them walking in with a hard-on definitely would not help his case.

Daisuke needed to make this quick as possible. He grabbed her and roughly stuffed himself into her moist female sex forcing her to muffle her voice with her hand. Daisuke continued slamming against her arse trying to push himself deeper inside the blonde. He quickens his pace desperate to feel her wet walls tightened more around his cock. The sound of his hips slamming into her harder grew louder by the minute. He really needed this; the young could care less if anyone were to hear them.

He closed his eyes fantasizing about Naruto being the one he was thrusting into right now, pulling on his hair making him scream his name and begging for more always drove him over the edge. It was the only reason why he enjoyed fucking the blonde omega so much she was the closes he was ever going to get a chance with Naruto. With a few more hard thrust he buried himself deep as he dumped his warm seed into her.

After a few to catch his breath he pulled out her leaking cum on the floor. The beta watch her get on her knees and slurp up any excess cum on his flaccid member, odd she never did that when he was done with her. He was about to walk away from here without saying a word to her, '' that was really nice'' she said with a smile. He stopped in his tracks mostly by surprise. ''Umm… sure, whatever'' he replied, slightly taken back by the fact she even spoke to him , born omegas only speak when they are spoken to.

To this day he has never actually said a word to them; the older betas would order them around so he didn't have real reason to talk with them. '' Tell me who were you thinking about when you were fucking me?'' she asked him watching him turn slightly red. '' That isn't even any business of yours omega!'' he raised his voice in annoyance where this attitude coming from all of a sudden? After the all times he spent screwing her, now she suddenly decided that she had some vocal cords to spare.

'' Let me guess it was the alpha male's mate right, Naruto right?''

Daisuke didn't even spare her a second before he grabbed by her neck and pressed her against the hard surface lifting off the ground with only one arm, true betas were a lot weaker in their hybrid form but he knew he had enough to snap her neck if he wanted to. No one was suppose to about is feeling for the young omega he would be deemed an outcast for having feelings for their alpha's mate. And there was also the possibility that Sasuke might see him as threat and attempt to get rid of him by any means necessary. This was his only home and wasn't about to lose it because of some smartass omega he fuck every now and then.

''Guessing by your reaction I landed right on targ…ugh'' Daisuke squeeze her neck a little harder, she was definitely not helping her self. He watch her struggled for air, trying to pry his hand open. '' What if… there was a way… you could make Naruto… yours?'' she managed say. '' that's impossible'' the betas quickly replied.

'' It's not… we… have a plan… and if you help us… Naruto we'll be yours… by the end of the week'' Ino stared directly at him. 'We?' he thought to himself before he released her letting fall to the floor catching her breath, tending to her bruised neck.

'' Talk'' Daisuke order the omega who was smiling at him.

Sasuke's scowl grew heavier by the minute, no matter hard they searched they were no signs of any wild life in the unmarked territories any longer the weather had took a harsh turn for the worst forcing any wild life in these lands to migrate south, into human territory. They had still managed to hunt some prey but it was barely half of what they made on their first run but it was enough they could just carry themselves rather than to wait for the other's to return with the large carriage.

They have been walking through the dense forest heavy with snow at their feet for the past two days without rest due to this harsh snow storm that clouded their vision to the point where it was impossible to see where they were going. Sasuke had to rely on the on the dark silhouettes of the mountains far in the distance to navigate through the harsh blizzard.

Sasuke made sure to take point as he led the pack through the harsh weather, carrying four hunted animals on his shoulder. He looked to see most of the wolves struggling to keep up with him each dragging a prey they caught in their mouths trying to make their way through the heavy layers of snow in their way.

Neji walked up to him carrying his share on his back. '' Sasuke we need to rest!'' Neji said. '' And what do you suggest we do take a dirt nap in the middle of the storm?'' Sasuke growled tired of wasting more precious time talking. '' Everyone is exhausted, we'll die if we don't rest'' Neji urged once again. '' We'll die anyway if we don't get back to our land, unlike you I want to see my omega again!'' Sasuke shouted before he continued on his path followed by the rest of the beta wolves sharing the same sentiment.

Wanting to see his omega again was more than an understatement for the alpha, he needed to be with his omega again. He's been struggling with keeping his mind for the past few days. The alpha had spent too much time from his mate; he managed to keep the affects of being away from his mate for so long without anyone noticing.

Sasuke senses had dulled greatly, he was starting to lose vision in his eyes, his body temperature would rapidly drop throughout the day and at times he would grow slightly delirious. Thankfully it had gone unnoticed by anyone. This would not bode well if they knew their alpha wasn't exactly in a right 'state of mind'. As long as he continued to press on they would finally get out of this storm.

'' Alpha!'' Sasuke heard from behind, he turn and froze in shock. He watches as his pack defend against groups betas that weren't his own. Was he so out of it that he didn't even notice that his own pack was being attacked while under his watch? He howled thunderously before he charged in to help his pack mates. But right before he was able to help any of them, he was violently smashed into by a larger alpha then taken by the neck and thrown against a large tree with enough force it snap in half and sent him over the ledge, rolling down a deep hill in fragmented rocks and roll onto a frozen river bed surrounded by ropes of his own blood staining the snow under him.

Sasuke desperately tried to force himself up but when he did a pair of claws grab him by the neck and slammed his head hard against the thick cold ice making it crack from the impact. Sasuke open his eyes to see a set of eye blood red eyes that staring deep into to his own, his own eyes widened there was only one other person who have those eyes, after all it was a family trait.

'' did you miss me, brother?'' the alpha leaned down closer to closer.

Itachi! Sasuke trashed underneath him, struggling to get on his feet but had his head smash against the thick bed of ice underneath him, again. '' This remind you of the old days? Remember when father would make us fight till we bled?'' Itachi smiled as he Sasuke try to talk but only heard harsh growls. Sasuke felt the alpha's claws sinking deeper into his throat making him cough blood when tried to speak.

'' My alphas tell me they did not see you during the last hunt of the full moon. Tell me did you find your mate?'' Itachi asked carefully watching his brother's reaction, but only received a series of harsh growled as Sasuke tried to sink his face into in, unfortunately it wasn't a clear answer. Maybe a different tactic would suffice.'' Because I would definitely want to meet them and fuck them like the omega bitch they are and maybe even have a few pups while I'm at it''

Sasuke thrashed violently under him making Itachi confirm his suspicions. '' So you do have a mate, I admit I wasn't expecting that, but now look on the bright side brother. Now I don't have to kill you to take back my pack. I can just fuck your omega whore and it will be mine again, and the best part I will let you live to watch every moment of it'' Itachi sneered, he watch Sasuke growled, trash and choke on his own blood.

'' Don't worry brother I'm not in a rush I've awaited over a century for this moment what's another going hurt?'' Itachi looked into Sasuke's eyes and recognized only pure hatred direct at him.

'' Till next time brother '' Itachi took Sasuke by the neck and smashed his against the bed of ice making his entire body go limp. He got up and walked away leaving Sasuke's unconscious body surrounded by a pool of his own blood leaking from his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think about the chapter, personally I'm very proud I think it the longest one I've ever wrote. Please tell me what did you think? Do you like the way how thing are finally progressing, the characters? And you guys finally get to see the first part of the plot.
> 
> Also I'm a little worried that I have making them come off as too vampirism especially with the whole werewolf lifespan part.
> 
> And what do think about Kiba and Naruto's scene? what Sai's scene with Yamato? what do you guys make out of Daisuke?
> 
> What about Sakura? What do you think she and the other born omegas might be planning for Naruto and will Daisuke play a part in it?
> 
> And Gaara is still missing?
> 
> Please leave your reviews, comments and suggestions!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kidnapped in the middle of a bloodbath of the village people, Naruto is taken to mate with the newly made alpha against his will. off on a bad start will Naruto ever see past this raged filled beast? Mpreg, Yaoi, Few non-consensual moments, Werewolf. Sasunaru, Kakaruka, etc. SAKURA BASHING!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters!
> 
> Alphas – look like lycans / they can change into their hybrid form ( human/animal) but very discreet about it. They stand of their feet.
> 
> Betas – look like the wolves from twilight/ they shift freely into their hybrid form. They follow all alphas order especially the orders of the alpha male
> 
> Born omegas- hybrid form only / basic occupation SLUTS
> 
> Turned omegas- hybrid form only/ basic occupation MOMMIES
> 
> ***I know, I know it's been so long since I've updated I'm so sorry I just have a lot on my plate right now. The usual school, work, family and I kind of have to admit that I have been having some issues with the plot development specifically regarding Sakura and her scheme but hopefully I have something pretty good to work with and also there is another issues I wanted to solve brought to my attention by a reviewer that noticed the lack females and identities in the betas so I will be introducing new regular characters in the betas.***

Sasuke was violently smashed into by a larger alpha then taken by the neck and thrown against a large tree with enough force it snap in half and sent him over the ledge, rolling down a deep hill in fragmented rocks and roll onto a frozen river bed surrounded by ropes of his own blood staining the snow under him.

Sasuke desperately tried to force himself up but when he did a pair of claws grab him by the neck and slammed his head hard against the thick cold ice making it crack from the impact. Sasuke open his eyes to see a set of eye blood red eyes that staring deep into to his own, his own eyes widened there was only one other person who have those eyes, after all it was a family trait.

''Did you miss me, brother?'' the alpha leaned down closer to closer.

Itachi! Sasuke trashed underneath him, struggling to get on his feet but had his head smash against the thick bed of ice underneath him, again. '' This remind you of the old days? Remember when father would make us fight till we bled?'' Itachi smiled as he Sasuke try to talk but only heard harsh growls. Sasuke felt the alpha's claws sinking deeper into his throat making him cough blood when tried to speak.

'' My alphas tell me they did not see you during the last hunt of the full moon. Tell me did you find your mate?'' Itachi asked carefully watching his brother's reaction, but only received a series of harsh growled as Sasuke tried to sink his face into in, unfortunately it wasn't a clear answer. Maybe a different tactic would suffice.'' Because I would definitely want to meet them and fuck them like the omega bitch they are and maybe even have a few pups while I'm at it''

Sasuke thrashed violently under him making Itachi confirm his suspicions. '' So you do have a mate, I admit I wasn't expecting that, but now look on the bright side brother. Now I don't have to kill you to take back my pack. I can just fuck your omega whore and it will be mine again, and the best part I will let you live to watch every moment of it'' Itachi sneered, he watch Sasuke growled, trash and choke on his own blood.

'' Don't worry brother I'm not in a rush I've awaited over a century for this moment what's another going hurt?'' Itachi looked into Sasuke's eyes and recognized only pure hatred direct at him.

'' Till next time brother '' Itachi took Sasuke by the neck and smashed his against the bed of ice making his entire body go limp. He got up and walked away leaving Sasuke's unconscious body surrounded by a pool of his own blood leaking from his throat.

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

Iruka's nails scratched against the inner walls of the den as Kakashi pounded ferociously into his mate against the wall, the alpha's claws gripped onto his hips without waver, his forehead placed at the top of his omega's back, with rugged breaths running down the brunets spine. Their sweat covered bodies continued to join in holy ecstasy, Kakashi interlocked their hands as the he pressed deeper inside his Iruka, making him throw back his head with a sudden gasp leaving him vulnerable to the alpha's assault on his neck making his toes curled and filling the den with much louder sounds coming from him.

Kakashi inwardly growled as Iruka moans filled the room; it was pure bliss to his ears. He was always entranced by the sounds his omega would make for him alone. The alpha could not deny the thrill it sent through his body every time he mated with Iruka every time, especially now.

Kakashi was ashamed to admit that as of late he was neglecting Iruka for some time since the departure of over half the pack, between managing the rest of the betas left behind, patrolling their land, gathering supplies, carefully rationing their food and finishing construction on several of the wooden gates. It was a round the day job leaving Iruka by himself in their den, they were even some nights that forced him to leave Iruka in the middle of the night to fix some new issue or problem.

Although he didn't show it, he was more than grateful when most of the alphas return to the pack den. Without Sasuke the alphas butted heads with each other on more than a few occasions but there was a heavy weight lifted off his shoulders since the other alphas divided the tasks amongst themselves.

Iruka whimpered at the lost contact of Kakashi inside of him. He was pulled onto his back by the alpha on their makeshift bed. The omega could feel Kakashi getting between his legs and pushing his hard member against his wet puckered hole. He nearly cried out when the alpha slammed into him hitting his love spot on the mark. The brunet missed this so much; he was more than overjoyed when Kakashi told him they could finally have a day to themselves. Kakashi even went as far as to mate with him in his hybrid form which was very rare for Kakashi. Iruka cupped the alpha face and gently stroke it admire his handsome features especially those dark eyes of his. It was good to finally see the man behind the beast again.

Iruka would never understand Kakashi; no, all alphas are so…evasive when it came to their hybrid state. Betas had no problems when it came to shifting in and out of theirs, regardless of where they where or who they were with.

Iruka's mouth was skillfully invaded by Kakashi. He carefully explored every inch of his mouth without faltering with his vicious onslaught of thrust deep inside his arse. Iruka could feel the large cock inside twitching uncontrollably inside him, his alpha was close, and the omega tightly wrapped his hands around Kakashi neck. The alpha growled thunderously as he sunk his fangs into Iruka's neck, shooting his hot seed into him.

Iruka went limp as he came, they laid there wrapped snugly against each other, both covered sweat and exhausted as Kakashi continued pouring his milk into him. Some time passed before Kakashi pulled out of him leaving him feeling a little empty. Iruka could feel the over excess amount of semen leaking out of him, forming a very noticeable puddle between his legs.

'' You were quite pent up, weren't you?'' Kakashi only turned to look away in an attempt to hide his blush making Iruka smile even more. '' thank you for this'' Iruka leaned up and kissed him on his cheek, Kakashi returned with an Eskimo kiss before he pulled them back down on the bed staring into each other eyes. '' I know this means a lot to you. I'm sorry that I haven't had much time for us lately'' Kakashi replied.

'' It couldn't be help, someone needed to be in charge while Sasuke and the others are away'' Iruka rubbed his hand along the man's broad chest. '' Hopefully after the dark Celsius we can go back to our old quiet den'' Kakashi replied with his eyes closed unaware of the omega tensing up next to him.

''Kakashi... maybe this time during the dark Celsius we could try to have our first litter'' Iruka said in a hesitant tone. With an annoyed growled Kakashi leaned up without even glancing at his mate. ''Iruka, we've talked about this before'' Kakashi replied with a loud sigh running his hand through his silver hair.

'' I know, I know. Please Kakashi. We could just have one litter nothing more, I could finally raise a pup of my own. We can…''

'' Enough! '' Kakashi snarled using his alpha voice effectively making Iruka flinch away from him and hung his head low. Kakashi took a deep breath to calm him; he could feel Iruka mentally retreating from him. This day wasn't meant for them to be arguing again over this subject again. He knew that all omegas had an instinctually need to raise their own pups, but Iruka was very persistent on matter and continues to defy his orders against bringing up the subject.

'' Why do you always insist on bringing this up? '' Kakashi asked, Iruka remained unresponsive with his back at him. Kakashi growled, he was about to respond at his mate when the alpha quickly caught scent of a … human? And it was coming from inside the pack den.

Iruka wondered how long the alpha was going to remain quiet; he looked back and saw the alpha staring intently out the den. '' What's the matter? '' the omega asked with concern noting the serious expression on the man's face. The alpha remained unresponsive, he slowly shifted into his tall and wild werewolf form and made his way and preceded to walkout the den. Iruka stared quietly at his mate before he rose up to follow him.

The omega soon joined Kakashi standing on the rocky ledge looking down at the crowd that quickly gather near the large wooden gate of the pack den. Iruka narrowed his eyes in an attempt to see what was causing such a commotion. '' it's seems like we have another omega in our pack'' Kakashi with a deep voice making Iruka turn with a shocked look written on his face. '' I'm going to go find Naruto and Kiba''. Iruka replied before he took off. Kakashi glanced at him as he walked away, normally he would never let his omega talk to him in such a way and let him walk off like that without severe punishment but seeing as they were both tired of this back and fourth he decided to let his omega have some time to himself.

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

Naruto stood in shock in the midst of the crowd of alphas, betas and omegas surrounding the newcomer thrown over the shoulder of the alpha know as Gaara, who was basking proudly in the attention of the pack. The person draped over the alpha's shoulder nearly looked dead, his entire body was covered in bruises, cuts and dirt. The person nearly on the brig of exhaustion but was still struggling against the alpha but he hits and kicks were far too weak against the alpha's large stature. Naruto and Kiba looked at each other both sharing the same train of thought in their minds. The blond knew how important it was for the pack to have another omega in their folds but still, he saw the heavy amount of dried blood etched the furs and claws of the pride stricken alpha.

After vast amount of cheers and congratulations from the betas along with sneers and snide remarks from jealous alphas. They watched Gaara carry the dark haired human into his personal den. '' why isn't he going to see Tsunade that person obviously needs help'' Kiba said out loud. '' it's seem like that human is still resisting Gaara, he needs still needs to be broken in some more before Gaara can turn him.'' The beta answered. Naruto saw the brunette standing behind them, he had seen her before her name was Tenten, Kiba had told him that she was one of the betas that work closely under Neji.

'' When you said he needs to be broken in did you mean…'' Kiba replied with his head down, Tenten nodded. '' how can the rest of you be okay with this? He almost looked ready to die. Now we're just going to let him continue to be abused'' Naruto said.

'' It's necessary for the pack and beside you both survived and accepted your fate and so will he'' Tenten waved her hand as she walked away leaving the omegas with disgruntled minds.

Naruto sigh loudly as he remembered his time spent with Sasuke before he was turned it almost seemed like he got off easy compared to that other guy.

'' its funny isn't?''

Naruto was so deep in thought he didn't even notice the born omega walk up next to them.

'' I sometime wonder how many humans have died over the years by the hands of our alphas in search of omegas. The odds of finding one are almost nonexistent but yet they still have that instinctual urge to out and find one. While in the mean time the omegas they are lucky to have are treated like dirt, unworthy of being made into a suitable mate for any alpha and thrown to the bottom to be used as the packs chew toys. Why do you suppose that is?'' Sai asked him with a passive expression on his face.

''…'' Naruto remained quiet.

'' It's quite the conundrum isn't it?'' Sai continued with a short smile. '' Hopefully that might soon change '' Sai finished at quietly took his leave without once looking at the young omega to see his reaction. Naruto stared at the turn omega as he walked away leaving him in a more confused state.

'' Hey what was all that about?'' Kiba pulled up next to him just in time to see Sai walking away, it was actually the first time Kiba saw one of the born omegas addressing them, and he was more than a little curious as to what the omega had to say. '' I'm… not really sure, I'll tell you later but for now can we head back I'm not feeling too well'' Kiba nodded and followed him back to the den.

Naruto sighed, just when he was starting to get use the thought of living the rest of his life in the pack, he now realizes that this pack does more harm than good and then there is also that obvious contraction that exists within the pack that Sai spoke of. Why do alphas need to use such barbaric methods to find omegas within the humans, when they already have omegas that are more than willing to carry their younglings? Till now he never let his mind wander near the topic but did all of the people of his village die but him? He quickly perished the thought and quickened his pace as the sounds of rhythmic screens of pain resonated from inside Gaara's den.

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

Gaara let out a soft purr as he stared at his unconscious omega lying on his stomach quietly next to him with nothing but a thin pelt half way over his plump soft rump. The alpha was filled with pride as he examines the scars, bite marks and bruises on the small omega's body. He leaning in and ran his snout from his arse slowly along his back and inhaled deeply into his thick dark hair making shudder in pleasure. Gaara never knew such beauty until today.

He was happy that his omega had finally passed out from taking him again and again. The alpha could not fathom why his omega was so resistant to him. Unfortunately he was not able to claim his omega along the way back to the pack den due to the harsh conditions outside. The journey back was met with a lot of tossing, screaming, struggling, pulling on his fur and even the occasional biting, true against the alpha it did not faze him in the least but it was still quite annoying.

Maybe killing those humans his omegas lived with caused that heavy resistance. Either way it hardly matter anymore they were easily dispatched and he made it back with his omega before the dark Celsius was upon them.

The alpha looked at the omega sprawled next to him, all that mattered now is he could soon begin to fill his omegas with plenty of pups to carry, he could see it now, the praise he would get not to mention the status he gain from bringing the first litter of pups to their pack. Who knows he might be able to become the alpha male he plays his cards right. Gaara noticed that his omegas looked more physically capable than the other omegas which would prove useful; he could have his omega carry more litters than any other omega in the pack.

Now that his omegas bore his mating mark he all but needed to wait for his omegas to take after him, which brought a smile to the alpha face.

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

Naruto stirred awake from his restless sleep, he turns and sees Kiba sleeping peacefully next to him wrapped up snuggly in a bundle of furs. He sometimes forget how long Kiba been here before his arrival.

He knew he wouldn't be able to get any sleep for some time, maybe Tsunade could help settle his thoughts. He quietly got up to avoid awaking the sleeping omega and soundlessly snuck out the den. Naruto made his way to the den mother's private den; the sounds of a kindling fire reached his ears, thankful the beta was still awake.

'' Hello? '' He stepped into the den and saw Tsunade sitting behind the fire using some tools to ground up what looked like some white flowers. '' Naruto, how have you been settling in?'' Tsunade raised her heads with a soft smile. '' Pretty good, what are doing? '' Naruto gently sat in front of the fire. '' Making some more disinfectants with some wolf bane extract'' she explained.

'' wolf bane? '' Naruto raised a brow. '' It's a flower that grows in a remote part on top the mountain we live in. it is extremely volatility to our kind, especially to alphas. If inhaled, in large doses it can cause paralysis and eventually lead to death.'' Tsunade explained. '' Then why…?''

'' It's the only ingredient potent enough to affect our kind and carefully if this lethal flower is blended perfectly with different herbs it can used to make medicines, anesthetics and disinfectants for those nasty wounds. It's one of the main reasons Fugaku decided to settle the pack here inside this mountain. Be careful if you ever come across these beautiful flowers.'' Tsunade tossed the white petal into the fire and watched it burn away.

Naruto was more than surprised at this new information up until now he never knew that werewolves even had any weaknesses. He always believed they were an unstoppable force of nature. '' Why haven't humans used this before?'' Naruto asked. '' Well If I had to guess any humans that do come across any werewolves don't live long to tell about it much less have the time to discover our only weakness. Besides we don't believe these flower grows anywhere near human lands.'' Tsunade explained as she finished making the concoction and stored it away along with the many medical supplies that filled her den.

'' I can tell your still having issues accepting how the pack operates'' she soaked her hands in water and dried them while glancing at the young omega. '' I really thought I was but now…'' Naruto hung his head. '' after seeing the condition Gaara brought his new mate in?'' Tsunade asked making Naruto nod his head. '' how can everyone be okay with the ways how things are handled here especially with the way they treat humans and born omegas?'' Naruto stared into the kindling fire.

Tsunade looked up thinking very carefully of her next words. '' Naruto you must understand before you, Kiba and even Iruka joined this pack. We traveled from land to land to survive by the day we were attacked mercilessly by many packs along the way, food was scarce, and the dark Celsius was hell to live through the months. No pack would take in a group of outcasts into their fold. It wasn't until we met Fugaku who led us and made a home for us here. Everyone was filled with hope we finally had a home and a lands for ourselves where we could finally live in peace. That is until Fugaku and Mikoto met their untimely end, the alpha male never even had the chance to name the pack himself. Since his death, creating the first generation would be the only thing to preserve his legacy, this pack.'' She walked around the fire and sat down next the omega.

'' It's easy for the betas to turn a blind eye to the cruelty we afflict upon humans. Most of them have never even laid eyes one much less come into contact with another human. Today was actually the first time they saw a human up close. As for the alphas they have a responsibly to up hold more than their need to have omegas bear their pups they need defend and protect this pack that also includes securing our political interests as well''

'' Securing our political interests?''

Tsunade nodded. '' They are many packs out there, we are a nameless and pup less pack, this mountain gives a very large strategic advantaged against the dark Celsius and any unwanted presence along with many resources one of them being the river that runs underground, underneath the mountain. Which provides us with a water source and as many fishes to eat. Many of them see us as a threat but that is to be expected when a group of strays and outcasts are rounded up and led by an alpha that was exiled from his pack'' Tsunade summarized. '' Fugaku was exiled? What did he do?'' Naruto raised his head.

'' No one knows about the details except the alphas'' Tsunade replied. '' Why won't they tell anyone about it?'' Tsunade shook her head. '' Who knows? There are many secrets Sasuke and the alphas keep amongst themselves. We don't question their choices especially that of Sasuke's'' she explained. '' As for the way we treat born omegas, that's something you are going to have to ask Sasuke yourself'' she gestured with her hands.

Naruto nodded '' Thank you, Tsunade. I guess there are still some things I have yet to learn about the pack''.

'' It's no problem. After all we can't let Sasuke return home to his mate with a frown on his face'' Naruto blushed, the thought of Sasuke coming back made him smile shyly.

'' Get away from me!'' they heard yelled throughout the den. They both looked at each other before they got up and walked out the den to see where the shouting was coming from. The noise had attracted the pack's attention. Many of them gathered from various parts of the den eager to see what had woken them up in the middle of the night.

'' Don't come any closer you monster!'' the omega yelled as the dark red haired beast approached him with heavy growls coming from it. The frightened omega ran along the levels of the mines to try and search for a means of escape from this nightmare of his. He saw many of the beast and half humans looking ones watching him as he tried to escape the monster that took everything away from him. Warm tears ran down his face, this could be happening. Where was he and why did he have a red tail and ears now, his mind was too scattered to think about, he panicked as the beast that brought him here now had him cornered.

His legs continued to shake endlessly in fear of the savage beast approaching him with heavy steps. ''Enough!'' Gaara growled he was more than a little ticked off at his omega for causing this humiliating spectacle in front of the entire pack.

The omega was too frightened to register the words spoken to him. He franticly looked in every direction as his captor stood at an arm's length away from him with a large shadow looming over him. Gaara leaned down to grab the omega but he unexpectedly grabbed a large sharp rock on the floor and smashed it against his head right over his left eye making him howl in rage and stagger away from the omega.

Gaara snarled loudly he could feel the blood running down his face; he looked around the pack den the entire pack had come out. Everyone was watching, he grimaced, he wanted to avoid this but it looks like he had no choice.

The omega hastily dropped the rock when the beast set his sights back at him filled with anger in its eyes. He froze as the beast marched up to him and grabbed his ankle, he felt to the floor. The beast squeezed his ankle tighter and tighter until a short snap rang through his ear; the omega threw his head back and screeched in agonizing pain.

Gaara never let go of the broken ankle as he dragged the omega, crying out in pain, across the ground back to their den leaving the sights of the grinning and smirking alpha and betas along with a shock young omega that watched the scene unfold before his very eyes. '' Why do they approve of this? It was abuse! '' Naruto asked softly

''No, it was an alpha disciplining his omega'' Tsunade replied without making eye contact with the young omega she retreated back into her den as they all the others.

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

Two day had passed since the incident and things had quickly quieted down the new omega, Rock Lee, had made a quick recovery thanks to Tsunade. It took some time but Lee finally manage to calm down and start to slowly process the unexpected turn of events his life had taken, the omega kept to himself and rarely spoke, even to Gaara. There was a palpable tension between the two which also included the silent message that lingered between the two if Lee ever tries to escape or cause a scene again.

Iruka saw the dark haired omega sitting at the edge the river quietly looking at his reflection. '' Hello Lee. My name is Iruka'' he stood next to him.

''…'' Lee remained unresponsive. '' For what it's worth, I understand your going through.'' Iruka sat down next to him and stared at his reflection in the water. '' Did your 'mate' take everything you cherished in this world?'' Lee said softly it almost went unheard by the other. '' In a manner of speaking, yes he did '' Iruka replied earning Lee to look his way slightly curious.

'' My mate, Kakashi killed my husband''.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> %%%%Please leave your reviews, comments and suggestions!%%%%%
> 
> I am so sorry for the long update; really have a lot going on right now. Anyway I know most of you are eagerly want Sasuke back in the picture but I was originally going to bring him back in this chapter but there an important key event that needs to happen and that scene wouldn't fit well in this chapter.
> 
> Personally I really wanted Hinata to be the omega for Gaara but a lot of people really wanted rock lee which makes sense since they are already a popular yaoi couple but I kind of wanted to have a female turned omega to even things out, oh well the fans wrote and got what they wanted.
> 
> So what did you guys think about the new developments?
> 
> Any ideas why Kakashi is against having pups?
> 
> What do you think Sakura and the others are up to?
> 
> Do you approve of how things were handled between Gaara and Lee?
> 
> And what's this about Iruka's having a husband?
> 
> ******I'm not sure about giving the pack a name but don't be shy to leave your suggestions of a name!******
> 
> %%%%Please leave your reviews, comments and suggestions!%%%%%


	8. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kidnapped in the middle of a bloodbath of the village people, Naruto is taken to mate with the newly made alpha against his will. Off to a bad start will Naruto ever see past this raged filled beast? Mpreg, Yaoi, Few non-consensual moments, Werewolf. Sasunaru, Kakaruka, etc. SAKURA BASHING!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters!

Gaara pulled on his mate's small dark red tail as he brutally thrusted into his tight wet cavern filing their den heavy sounds of ecstasy from the omega. He grabbed his mate by his soft hips pushed himself deeper into him, Lee whined and arched his head back, the large alpha took the opportunity to lean in and gnaw on his his omega's fluffy ears. Lee moaned out loud. He greatly despised how much he enjoyed this, how much he craved this. Ever since Gaara forcibly turned him he been so touch starved for the alpha, the monster that murdered his father his only family.

Everything he had and known was gone. Now he was reduced to nothing more than some wanton whore for his father murderer, it made him sick to his stomach. Gaara grabbed him from the neck and invade his mouth as he continued to pump himself into his mate. The dark Celsius would soon be upon them, then he could spend the rest of his days breeding his omega like any alpha should. He would fill his beautiful mate with many pups, he's waited for this for far too long finally he would have heirs to call his own and a perfect submissive mate to nurture them. Gaara slammed harder into his omega at the very moment.

The alpha leaned forward and sunk his fangs into his neck as he filled Lee with his hot seed. Lee let a soft whine as the alpha filled him to the brim with his creamy essence. Without pulling out of him Gaara laid gently on top of his mate leaving no excuse for Lee to get free. "Your very quiet" Gaara spoke into his ear. Lee wanted to roll his eyes but was much to exhausted to even bother. "Don't worry soon you'll have many pups and we'll happy a family" Gaara nibble on his ear. The alpha didn't want to admit but he desperately crave to witness some positive reaction from his mate. Lee clenched his hands so tight he thought they were going to bleed. The omega turned so he could avoid the alpha stare, Gaara let out a frustrated growl he was steadily loosing patience with his unresponsive mate.

They were destined to be together so why was this so hard? He provided for his mate, he mated with him constantly throughout the day, he even went through the trouble of furnishing their den so the omega would feel at home yet his mate, Lee continued in his never ending quest in ignoring his advances. Gaara pulled out from his semen filed hole making the omega shudder underneath him. Lee covered himself with the pelt and turned his back to the alpha. Gaara let out a harsh growl before he quickly exited the den leaving the omega thankful for the moment of tranquillity. How long would he be forced to endure this torment? Lee could not fathom the day he would accept his fate of ever being bound to his father's killer no matter how much his friend, Iruka's voice echo in his head.

* * *

 

**_Earlier..._ **

" my mate, Kakashi killed my husband." Lee eyes widened at the sudden admission, "then how can you stand to be near that... Wild beast?!" Lee leaned forward. Iruka looked back at him with a small smile.

_Iruka heard his husband's wagons pulling up next to the cabin. With a sense of urgency and fear he finished setting the table and rushed to the front door. The house shook when the door slammed open Iruka watched his husband stomp through the door with a scowl on his face. Iruka inwardly cringed, his husband had another bad day the brunet hoped nothing would set him off. " how was your day Mizuki?" Iruka smiled. " ugh, shut up and just get me something to drink" the man ignored him and pulled out the chair. Iruka frowned as he poured him a cup of ale._

_" Couldn't sell a fucking piece of lumber. No one wants to buy from the fag" Mizuki swallowed. Iruka kept his head low as placed a steaming hot bowl of soup in front of his husband. He knew first hand how intolerant the town folks could be that's why they had no choice but to live so deep in the wilderness. "Can't you fucking cook anything besides soup?!" Mizuki raised his voice. " I'm sorry that's all we have..." Iruka lowered his eyes. "Are you saying I can't fucking provide for us!" Mizuki stood up pushing the stair back. " No... That's not what I meant I just..." Iruka recoiled with fear. " I bust my ass out there everyday for us and what do you do complain and put this garbage in front of me?!" Mizuki threw the food at him lucky it missed and splatter on the next to him. " I'm sorry please don't be mad at me" Iruka held his hands up._

_"Shut up! You worthless piece of crap!" Mizuki slapped him hard across the face making him fall on the floor. Iruka cupped his face and struggled to get up, this wasn't the first time his husband had lashed out at him no, it was a constant reminder of how worthless he was. Iruka cried out when Mizuki took of his belt and began whipping him mercilessly. Screams of pain rang through the home. " You made me do this. Why do you always make me mad?!" Mizuki whipped him again. " I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Iruka cried his eyes out before the large man pulled him by his hair and dragged him across the floor to their room._

_Without any warning whatsoever the front was smashed open by a powerful forced. Both were completely taken by away the unknown beast standing over the wreckage. Mizuki barely had to open his mouth before the feral beast lunged at him. Iruka could hardly understand what was happening, he quickly wipe away his tears and gasped loudly. Iruka covered his mouth to muffler his scream. The beast was over his husband, with his neck locked between his jaws. He watched Mizuki struggle uncontrollably, desperately trying scream. Blood filled his mouth and eyes before the beast pressed harder into his neck resulting in a loud snap. Iruka screamed and panic hysterically, he watched as the beast continued to chew on his husband's lifeless corpse. Iruka sat there in a weeping mess muffling his cries, he could still see Mizuki bloodshot eyes staring back at him._

_He jumped when his husband's body drop onto the floor with a loud thud. Iruka nearly choked on his breath when the beast turned around to look at him, he could clearly see all the blood that covered it's mouth and silver mane. Iruka panicked and looked back and forth frantically searching for any means of escape. He darted toward their room locking the door behind him and nesting himself deep in the closet, his heart raced with every passing moment. Heavy steps could be heard nearing the room, the door handle fidgeted before the sound of the door being ripped of the hinges rang through the room like a piercing screech. Iruka covered his mouth as the steps made there into the grew quiet until the wild beast took a whiff of the air and locked his sights on the closet door. Iruka carefully leaned forward desperately hoping the beast had parted but unfortunately he was taken away when the door was thrown across the room and taken by the neck and lifted out the closet. His eyes wet with fear and regret, the beast was almost completely covered in what he could only assume was his husband's cold blood._

_He screamed and kicked the beast before it quickly grew annoyed and tossed him on the bed. He felt a tight grip around his neck pin him to the bed. He froze when he felt the beast warm breath right behind his head, he desperately prayed his end would be quick and painless. His scream pierced through the house as the beast sunk his fangs deep into his shoulder. He'd desperately hoped his cries would reach someone ears but to no avail did anyone come to help. Next was the worst the pain he had ever felt. He could feel something mighty and hard pushing into his entrance, it tore into him nearly splitting him in half. The beast let out an inhumane roar before he began ramming into him with such force it made the wall shake._

_The bed rocked with each thrust from the lust driven beast. The searing shot of pain through Iruka's body like a wildfire. He cried some more as the beast continued tearing into him, how long must he suffer before his end, why must the gods torment him? It wasn't till smell of blood reach his nose, he feel the damp heavy wetness between his legs and staining the white sheets. The young brunet let out another harsh scream as the beast sunk in his fangs deeper into his shoulder drawing more blood and quicken his pace inside him._

_The claws around his waist tightened before the savage beast slammed into him so deep he Keeled over and layer limb on the bed unable to even scream any more due to the shear pain inside him. The beast let out a growl from his chest as a warm liquid filled his insides leaving a stinging ache deep within him. The beast's large appendage stir within him it turned him over on his back with his spear wide open, it held him down staring at with at such a look that screamed desire. Iruka shook his head, "no.. Please. Not again." he whispered barely audible and cried eyes out. He felt the silver beast tongue lick his face wiping away his tears then pushed his snout into his neck. Iruka whimpered before the beast had his way with him again and again throughout the entire night. Morning came it was the longest night Iruka ever had experience. His throat burned him like it was on fire, his skin was covered in bruises and in blood that's was not only his own but Mizuki's as well._

_He laid there like a doll past the point of exhaustion his muscle and bones ached not to mention the harsh pain between his legs. He glanced at the beast who licked his forehead before picking him bridal style and leaving the room, he no longer had the strength much less the will power to resist the wild beast. He quickly shut his eyes closed when he caught the sight of a pool of blood on the floor. He couldn't bear to witness the sight of his husband's lifeless and mangled corpse, lying on the cold wooden floor. He pressed his face into the silver mane as the beast carried him the house. Thankfully he was able steal one last glance at his home before he was carried away into the wilderness._

" Iruka, I'm so sorry. I had no idea..." Lee said without taking his eyes away from the other omega. Iruka smiled back at the younger boy. " you nothing to be sorry about, I just want you to understand that your not alone here. We've all lost something important to us. That's why I'm begging you to give your alpha a chance it will be easier in the end". Lee pulled away from him and rubbed his wrapped injured ankle. " Why should I? He's just some mindless beast" Lee replied with resentment etched into his voice. " Please believe when I say it will be hard at first and take time but you will eventually come around and you'll both be much happier for it" Iruka stood up as Lee remained quiet avoiding his gaze. " How long did it take for you to come around?" the new omega asked before he took his leave. Iruka contemplated for a moment before answering. " I never had to, after Kakashi took me i just gave in to him, then I soon realized he was just a lonely soul looking for someone to spend his life with" Iruka smiled before he took his leave, leaving the young omega the peace to reflect on his words.

**_Present..._ **

Lee shook his head and tossed between the pelts much too mentally exhausted to continue with this inner dilemma. He stiffened at the sound of light steps making its way into the den. The sound neared him, he remained unresponsive hoping the alpha would simply ignore him. It suddenly grew very quiet which was quite odd for the quick tempered alpha. Lee was about turn and take a quick glance but quickly felt a sharp pain in his neck before everything turned dark.

* * *

 

Naruto sat patiently at the table waiting for Kiba to return, it was odd his den wasn't that much far from his own maybe something had held him up still he couldn't shake this uncanny feeling from his mind maybe he was just being paranoid. He got up and decided to go search for him it wouldn't be hard Kakashi announced earlier that he and the other alphas would take some of the betas to patrol the land before Sasuke and Neji returned with the others. Apparently there were rumours going around about another werewolf that was not of this pack lurking close by. Naruto didnt think much of it the entire pack den was almost empty. He was about to step out when he bumped into Daisuke standing in front of him. " Daisuke! It's been a while since you visited me" Naruto smiled at the youngest beta. " eh, sorry most of the alpha's have been working me to the bone lately. Figured we could spend some time together " Daisuke flashed him a cheeky smile. " sure, I just finished cooking wanna try some?" Naruto asked. '' id love to'' Daisuke grin right before he eagerly followed behind the blond.

...

'' that was really good never had anything like it'' the beta let out a loud burb making Naruto giggle, Daisuke smile back at him. '' its really good spending time with you again. I really like you Naruto.'' the beta rubbed his head with a light blush. '' I really like you too, here i'll get you seconds'' Naruto got up and took his bowl not catching the young beta's frowned expression. Naruto soon returned with a steaming hot bowl and place it in front of him but Daisuke sat there quietly staring intently at the air in front of him. '' Daisuke is everything alright?'' Naruto his shoulder affectionately.

the omega was completely taken off guard when Daisuke held him and pushed him against the wall, and pressed there lips together. It took the omega some time to register what was going on, '' Daisuke what are you doing?!'' he pulled away and tried to push the beta off him. '' you taste so good, I can't help myself'' Daisuke sucked on his succulent neck. Naruto inwardly winced, this wasnt right. His touch, his smell, his lips it was all wrong. He wasn't Sasuke. '' Get off me!'' Naruto slammed his knee into this abdomen, catching the beta off guard by sudden blow to his body, the beta keel over giving the omega the perfect moment to escape, he ran past the coughing beta out the den just to be abruptly stopped by the pink haired born omega standing in his way, her filled with resentment.

Sakura closed the distance between the two and stabbed him in the shoulder with a long needle.

Everything slowed down for the young omega, he quietly processed the sharp pain in his shoulder and saw the long needle sticking out from his shoulder. Naruto grasped the needle and pulled it out with a harsh gasp erupting from him. the bloody dripping needle dropped from his hand and landed on the floor. his vision blurred, his fingers grew numb, his vision disoriented and confused. Naruto desperately struggle to stay on his feet as he stumbled back and forth. Distraught, the omega looked back at the born omega who stared back at him with a sinister smiled on her face before he stumbled onto his hands and knees and collapsed onto his side, darkness slowly clouding his sight.

Daisuke soon made his way out the den until he came across Naruto on the floor along with sakura standing over him with an accomplished look on her face. The beta grew mad and grabbed the born omega by the arm. ''You didn't have to do that!'' Daisuke hissed. ''Why not? Because you had everything under control?'' she sneered and pulled away from his grip. ''Hurry up and throw him with the other bodies before someone comes by'' she picked up the needle making sure to remove any evidence. '' Try not to screw up'' she flipped her hair and walked away leaving the beta to wallow in his shame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey just wanted to apologize this update should have been much sooner. school has been getting to me a lot especially since I'm graduating, anyway I admit this chapter was suppose to be longer but there wouldn't have such a heavy cliffhanger so I decided to cut it here just to show that I will still be delivering updates.
> 
> I also wanted this chapter to focus on Iruka's past because things will be getting intense and I knew I wouldn't really have the chance show later in the fic.
> 
> so what did you guys think? leave your comments and suggestions below:)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kidnapped in the middle of a bloodbath of the village people, Naruto is taken to mate with the alpha werewolf against his will. After the gruesome massacre of his people how will Naruto ever see past this raged filled beast? Mpreg, Yaoi, Few non-consensual moments, Werewolf. Sasunaru, Kakaruka, etc. SAKURA BASHING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.**

* * *

A heavy swaying motion slowly stir the young omega awake, a piercing throbbing pain rang through his head. Echoes of heavy steps walking through the soft snow resonated throughout the cold night forest. Someone was carrying him over their shoulder. His hands and feet were tightly bound together but his mouth remained ungaged perhaps is captors assume he would have remained unconscious.

His heart raced but remained limp in his captors arms, he knew how rapidly the temperature had dropped outside due to the Dark Celsius inevitable arrival, he could feel the ends on his hair beginning to freeze over, his toes and fingers slowly burning due to assume was frostbite. the omega had to bit his tongue to stop his teeth from tittering and shivering.

the poor omega inwardly whine, where was Sasuke and why wasn't he here keeping him safe? he missed the alpha so much the thought of snuggling into his dark mane filled him with a warm glow inside. He was quickly pulled back to the present here reality, ''how much further?'' Daisuke asked as he struggled to navigate through the blistering blizzard with the omega over his shoulder, Naruto continued to act as if he was still unconscious. ''Quit whining were almost there'' Sakura led the way with a lit torch conveniently wrapped in a thick pelt to shield her from the cold. they continued for a few more ways before they came into view of another bright light in the distance.

''Took you long enough'' Karin crossed her arms here after watching the two with the two finally make there up the mountain side overlooking the quiet landscape.'' where the hell is Sai?'' Sakura looked around for the born omega. '' Beats me, he was suppose to meet us hours ago.'' Karin explained. '' Should we wait for him?" Ino asked. '' No, we are already behind schedule. We don't have long before the alphas return to the den mountain from their patrols'' Sakura flipped her hair.

''How are the others?'' Sakura rolled her eyes in annoyance. ''Still alive... for now anyway'' Ino stepped aside revealing Iruka, Kiba and Lee lying deep into the snow, shivering uncontrollably, hands and feet bound with nothing to shield their nude vulnerable bodies from the harsh cold. Naruto will himself to not let out any kind of reaction to the sheer brutality inflicted upon his friends. Thankfully they remained oblivious to his conscious state.'' What are you have all done?'' Daisuke gently placed Naruto on the ground and stared in horror at the nearly frozen omegas before him. '' You said we were going to keep them in a safe den until their alphas chose to move on and mate with you!'' Daisuke shouted at them, Sakura rolled her eyes with a dark chuckle.

'' You silly beta it's impossible to break the bond between an alpha and omega, if the omega is still breathing.'' Sakura explained with a sinister smirk. Daisuke stared back with a mortified look on his face. '' What have I done?" the beta moaned painfully. '' That's easy you help us take out the competition.'' Karin gleefully replied. ''Who would ever suspect a loyal beta to use wolfbane to poison and kidnap his alphas precious mates'' Ino looked down at the fear ridden beta on his knees desperately trying to make sense of the situation. '' and sadly with the Dark Celsius upon us and with the untimely loss of their precious mates the alpha will have no choice but to finally accept for what we truly are! their one and only true mates'' sakura preached with a deranged look on her face.

''Your crazy if you think the alphas are going ever choose you rejects over their mates'' Daisuke growled. '' The pack has gone on too long without any pups, they won't have a choice.'' Ino sneered. '' Over my dead body!'' Daisuke stood with heavy growl. '' What a shame, I really hoped we would see eye to eye, oh well'' Daisuke was just about to lunge at the omega when he felt horrid pain ripping through his sides. He crashed onto the snow holding a burning numbness rushed throughout his body. It felt like every one of his nerves was on fire, no matter hard he tried his body with wouldn't respond.

'' I had my doubts you would continue to help us when you discovered our real plan, luckily we came prepared. Its laced with wolfbane, potent enough to slowly kill an alpha'' Karin stepped into his sights holding a small blade. He let a frustrated scream as the snow around him was slowly stained with his blood.

An unexpected series of howl rang through the dark land interrupting everyone from there train of thought. '' tch, it looks they caught on earlier than expected'' Sakura glared. '' Should we kill them now? We cant be seen here if they happen to find them'' Ino panicked. ''Calm down, the omegas are already as good as dead, kill the beta we can't have him talking and the poison will take too long to kill him.''

Karin nodded and gripped the blade harder as she approached the beta, desperately trying to move with all his remain strength but to no avail. Daisuke closed his eyes waiting for the blade to sink into his flesh and finishing him off.

''Stop!'' Naruto voice shook each of them to the core. '' Don't... hurt...him" Naruto shivered through his cold icy breath. Sakura muffled her giggles and then laughed aloud hysterically. '' How can you still defend him?'' she yelled at him. '' He deceived everyone, manipulated you and carried you and your friends to their deaths, how can you lie there and defend him after everything he has done?!'' Sakura shouted. Daisuke couldn't bare to look back at the blond omega when he looked his way. Naruto shivered in silence. ''I...i'm...sorry'' he whispered.

''What?'' sakura face softened. With all his strength he managed to pull himself onto his knees through the thick snow. '' I'm SORRY!'' Naruto shouted. ''I'm sorry for the way the alphas have treated you, i'm sorry, you had to endure their cruel torment all theses years but doing this won't change a thing!'' Naruto yelled. A sheer force of rage snapped within the pink haired omega, she kicked the omegas head across without the slightest bit of restraint. Naruto coil over in pain before he felt a strong pair of hands wrap around his neck slowly squeezing the hear out of him.

''What do you know? What do any of you know? Do you know what it's like to wake up every day knowing that everyone around you considers you nothing but a worthless toy, to be used and beaten everyday since you were nothing but a little pup?'' Naruto could see the omega tearing up above him. ''Sasuke was my only hope in this pathetic life and YOU took that away from me!'' The gripped around his neck tightened even more. Still tied in his restraints Naruto desperately struggle to get and scream for help but to no avail. He could slowly feel to lack of oxygen getting to his head, the feeling in his body gently starting to weakened and his vision beginning to fade.

Sakura let out a cruel smile as she watched the omega hanging on to dear life. '' shhh, don't worry. I'm saving you. Now you won't have to sit back and watch the many omegas Sasuke will make you have be devoured for the sack of the pack." Sakura whispered into his ear, Naruto let a choked sob escape before sakura laughed out hysterically.

Her laughter began to diminish, every nerve throughout his body went numb he could feel his heart start to slowly coming to complete halt. Tears poured from his eyes.

_'Sasuke'_

A horrid piercing scream flashed throughout the cold land. Naruto eyes shot open and began coughing and gasping for air, Sakura's weight was no longer on top of him. there was a soft whine that rang through his hear that was soon replaced with a high pitch screaming. He looked to the side and saw sakura under an alpha screaming her lungs out as the alpha above her already had his fangs sunk deep into her neck staining her body and snow with underneath in a deep shade of red.

'' Sasuke...'' he whispered softly with a smile before he went limp on top the icy snow.

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER. IT WAS ORIGINALLY TOGETHER WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT AFTER SOME EDITING THE CHAPTER SEEM OVERLY LONG SO I DECIDED TO CUT IT SHORT HERE. I KINDA WANTED TO LEAVE A SORT OF CLIFFHANGER. ANYWAY NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT SOON, A LOT OF SHIT WILL BE GOING DOWN!**

**! IMPORTANT !**

**I REALLY WANT TO HAVE EACH COUPLE HAVE EXCLUSIVE SEXUAL KINKS FOR THEMSELVES. IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS PLEASE DON'T BE SHY TO LET ME KNOW. ALL WILL BE WELCOMED ;)**

**PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS, COMMENTS AND SUGGESTIONS :)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER. IT WAS ORIGINALLY TOGETHER WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT AFTER SOME EDITING THE CHAPTER SEEM OVERLY LONG SO I DECIDED TO CUT IT SHORT HERE. I KINDA WANTED TO LEAVE A SORT OF CLIFFHANGER. ANYWAY NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT SOON, A LOT OF SHIT WILL BE GOING DOWN!
> 
> ! IMPORTANT !
> 
> I REALLY WANT TO HAVE EACH COUPLE HAVE EXCLUSIVE SEXUAL KINKS FOR THEMSELVES. IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS PLEASE DON'T BE SHY TO LET ME KNOW. ALL WILL BE WELCOMED ;)
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS, COMMENTS AND SUGGESTIONS :)


	10. chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kidnapped in the middle of a bloodbath of the village people, Naruto is taken to mate with the alpha werewolf against his will. After the gruesome massacre of his people how will Naruto ever see past this raged filled beast? Mpreg, Yaoi, Few non-consensual moments, Werewolf. Sasunaru, Kakaruka, etc. SAKURA BASHING!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT NARUTO OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.

Naruto woke up with an unruly groan, he quickly cupped his rips and he slowly rose up. the omega hissed at the sudden jolt of pain shot through his body. the omega examined himself parts his body was was covered in bandages he wiped the sweat from his head and gently regain control of his breathing. that's right he remembered being close to the verge of death then... Sasuke!

he looked around frantically hoping to find the alpha but he was distracted by the sound of heavy breathing he looked behind and saw Kiba wrapped underneath layer of fur coughing and sweating uncontrollably. the omega rushed over to his friends side, ignoring his own aches, hoping to ease his pain.

"I'm afraid there isn't much more we can do for him now" Tsunade lowered next to the whimpering omega and placed a warm cloth over his head. "What about the others?" Naruto asked. "Their conditions were much less serious than our mutual friend here, after some rest their alphas took them" tsunami explained. "Will Kiba be alright ?"

"Of course, he just going through the rough stages of his treatment, he'll be back on his feet in no time" Naruto visibly relaxed. " where is Sasuke?" The omega asked hopefully.

" what do you mean?" The beta shot him a curious glance. "Sasuke, he saved me. I remember, he's the one who rescued us" Naruto explained with a raised voiced. " I'm sorry, Sasuke has not returned yet. Yamato was the one who found you and the others. He miraculously manage to track you and the others through that storm, I heard it was nearly impossible to see much less smell anything. This pack certainly owes him a death of gratitude for saving our omegas" Tsunade Said with a smile.

"R...Right, ill be sure to thank him" Naruto sighed. ''how are things out there?'' Naruto asked. Tsunade lowered here eyes before replying. '' its not pretty, rumours of the born omegas involved in the attempt on your lives have spread like wildfire, it's put everyone on the edge and the alphas have kept to themselves on the matter.''

''where are the born omegas now?'' the blond asked. ''nobody knows, the alphas haven't spoken about it yet.'' the beta quickly responded. Naruto narrowed his eyes at this, why the need for secrecy? surely they must have already uncovered the born omegas plans by now. '' Wait, what about daisuke?'' Naruto quickly asked.

'' Oh, he recovered much earlier than the rest of you. He returned to the beta den some time ago'' Tsunade explained not catching the surprised look his face. They didn't know about Daisuke's involvement, he didn't know whether to feel happy by the news but something still didn't sit right with him.

'' what really happened out there?'' the den mother looked at him with a serious expression. ''W...well..-

'' our alpha's mate has had stressful day, I believe it is time he returned to his den'' Kakashi stepped in from out the blue with a stern look directed at the den mother effectively ceasing the conversation between the two. ''of course '' she bowed catching the subtle threat in the alpha's tone.

'' Please rest well Naruto'' she smiled back at him. ''r..right thank you'' Naruto nodded and made his way out the den not without glancing back and the den mother and his unconscious friend, with Kakashi following behind.

they quickly reached his den and made their way inside, '' I know you must be tired but we have an important matter to discuss'' Kakashi stated. '' I know'' Naruto looked away.

* * *

Lee squinted at the bright glow of the cackling fire in front of him, it covered the den with a warm glow. the omega could feel the strong arm of his alpha around his waist holding him tightly against his chest wrapped snugly in layers of fur. Lee could the alpha warm soft against the back of his neck.

It was the first time he even attempted to gaze at his captor sleeping peacefully and unaware. the sight had almost made the young omega forget about these past couple of days. ' no!' his eyes sharpened. he couldn't forget not after everything that has happened. Not when his was still plagued with the gurgle sounds of his father when this...beast snapped his neck and tossed him aside like he was nothing.

Even now he could still see his father staring and haunting with those cold lifeless eyes of his. The omega gasped loudly and shifted out of the alpha's hold on him insisting and heavy growl from the beast. Gaara became brutally aware that his mate was pulling away from him. '' Don't move!'' the alpha growled making the omega onto his feet earning a hurtful whimper from his mate. Lee crashed back onto the floor at the sudden pain, his feet and hands were covered in scrapes and blisters.

'' What did you do to me?!'' Lee shouted. '' I failed to protect you'' Gaara voiced with great shame and regret. '' You must rest'' Gaara approached him. '' STAY AWAY!'' Lee pushed away even more. '' I'm your mate!'' the alpha growl lowly. '' No your not!'' Lee shot back.

'' Why do you deny me!?'' Gaara raised his voice, clearly getting frustrated with his mate behaviour. '' Because you killed my father! we didn't do anything and you still killed him for no reason!'' Lee yelled ignoring the tears running down his face. the alpha visibly hesitating, he paced around the fire, inhaling and exhaling loudly trying to calm his nerves. '' I'm... I'm sorry'' the alpha swallowed his pride. The omega sniffed and wipe his tears, '' why did you do it?'' Lee sniffed.

'' I wasn't in control '' the alpha replied.

The omega cringed, that's right Iruka told him about the blood moon and the effects it have on the alphas. '' I remember being scared'' the alpha admitted, Lee looked up unexpectedly. '' the only thing I remember was seeing you for the first time, it was like waking up from a horrible nightmare but then someone step in front of you. I couldn't see you any more, I panicked all I wanted to see you again so I... I'm sorry'' the alpha kneeled in front of mate desperately hoping to convey his feelings.

'' I won't ever forgive you'' the omega struggled to hold back his tears. '' I know '' the alpha's head hung low. ''I just want you to accept this... accept us'' Gaara looked down at him.

Lee shook his head, he couldn't do this not now not ever. he bolted out of the den leaving a distraught mate in his wake.

* * *

'' No! you can't do that '' the omega protested. '' trust me this is the best solution for everyone" Kakashi replied. '' How can cutting out their vocal cords be in everyone's best interest?!'' Naruto fumed. '' would you prefer we put them down? they nearly cost this pack and its future!'' Kakashi argued. '' You can't do that's barbaric!'' Naruto replied. '' I did not come here to debate the matter it's already been decided'' Kakashi explained. '' Then why are you here?'' Naruto asked with a raised brow.

'' I am here to make sure that you publicly support these measures'' Kakashi explained. '' why should I ?!'' Naruto crossed his arms. '' Because you are our alpha's mate! the betas need to see that we stand together! right now they are scared, they are scared because our alpha along with their brother and sisters are out their trying hunt for our very survival! They are scared because only hours ago the only hope for this pack was nearly taken away from them! And right now they need us to be strong!'' Kakashi yelled making Naruto wince. The alpha exhaled and regained himself.

''As far as the betas are concerned this entire incident never happened do you understand?'' Naruto kept his head and nodded.

'' There is still something we don't understand'' Kakashi slowly approached him. '' The beta, daisuke, what was he doing there?'' the alphas asked nearly making the omega choke on his own breath.

So he was right, they really weren't aware of Daisuke's involvement. Should he tell them? If so what would happen to daisuke? He had pretty good guess of what would be the consequences and it made him cringe inside. '' Daisuke tried to protect me but one of the omegas caught him off and poisoned him, they were about to kill him until Yamato saved us'' Naruto finished carefully avoiding the alpha's narrowed gaze desperately hoping the alpha would believe his story.

'' I see that's... good to hear'' Kakashi answered with some relief in his voice. '' you should know Yamato has made a request for his deeds'' Kakashi Said. '' what did he ask for?'' Naruto raised a brow. '' he requested to take the born omega, Sai has his mate'' Kakashi explained and received a surprised glance from the blond omega.

'' It was an odd request but we owe him much for saving this pack, he will earn much favour with Sasuke for his actions'' Kakashi explained, Naruto did not even register the alpha's words his mind much too deep in concerned.

Naruto replayed in the ordeal in his head several times, he was certain that he had heard sakura inquire about Sai whereabouts, could that mean Sai was aware of the entire plans from the beginning and may have very well had a role in it? if so then why...?

'' Tonight we will have Tsunade sever their vocal cords and we finally be the able to this incident behind us'' Kakashi turned to take his leave effectively pulling the omega out from his deep train of thought.

'' Wait! '' Naruto said. Kakashi halted in his tracks and turned to look back at the omega with a determined look on his face. '' You Said you wanted to me support the decision you all would make right? then i want you to do something me'' Naruto tightened his fist.

'' What is it?'' the alpha asked with genuine curiosity. '' I want you to get rid of sakura!''

* * *

'' Hello?'' Lee stepped into Tsunade's den. '' Hello dear, i hope you are feeling much better'' Tsunade smiled. '' Yes i wanted to come thank you for taking care of me'' Lee bowed. '' But that's not all is it?'' the den mother asked. Lee turned quiet and lowered his eyes.

'' Come have some tea '' She motion to sit next to her in front of the warm fire. As he approached the omega could smell the fresh herbs brewing within the pot sitting over the burning fire. He took his next place to the beta as she poured him a cup of tea.

He eagerly took the cup from her and gently inhaled it's sweet minty aroma before taking a careful sip. '' Thank you, it's very good" Lee smiled. '' Your welcome dear, now what seems to be troubling you?'' Lee lowered his head and looked away from the den mother.

'' Everything...'' Tsunade waited for the omega elaborate. '' For what Gaara did to my father, for what he did to me and for everything that's happened till now. I just... I don't know what to do with myself any more. '' Lee rested his head onto his knees trying to hold back the tears welling up.

Tsunade wrapped the poor omega in her arm and cradled his head. '' shh, shh do not fret any more my dear child. I'm deeply sorry for the pain that was brought upon you. You'll see in time things will slowly get better.'' She whispered into his ear.

'' How can you be sure'' he hiccuped. '' Because you have a new family now, friends that will help you in your time of need and a mate who will protect you and do whatever it takes to see you smile once again.'' Tsunade lifted the boy's head. '' Can I hold you just for a little longer?''

'' Of course my child take all the time you need '' she replied with a warm inviting smile as she cradled the omega in her arms.

* * *

Lee carefully made his way back to his den where he heard loud thumping sound ringing throughout the cave. he turned around the corner and saw Gaara, his alpha smashing his head against the stone walls, he let out a tiny gasped.

'' What are you doing!?'' the omega rushed at his side and attempted to pull him away from the blood soaked wall but the beast was much more to big for his tiny frame. he panicked as the alpha continued to hit his head against the wall, he could feel the tears welling up he did want this, he didn't want any more pain!

'' Stop it!'' he cried. the alpha halted his act and turned his to his mate crying next to him. he crouched down in front of him. '' Why are crying? I thought this would make you happy?'' the alpha looked at his mate for an answer ignoring the blood running down his face, ''why would think this would make me happy?!'' he shouted angrily.

'' I thought I could atone for what I did to you, for what I did to your father.'' Gaara carefully avoided looking directly into his eyes. '' I know that wasn't entirely your fault'' Lee out a frustrated sigh.

'' Maybe not, but what about afterwards?'' Gaara watched his mate visibly tense up. '' On our journey back home I took you many times against your will. You screamed and begged me to stop, you even went as far as to begged me to kill you.'' Lee covered his face and shook desperately trying stop the onslaught of horrid memories.

'' At first a thought you were simply afraid of our union, that's why you continued to scream and beg. I believed if I took you harder you come to accept me as your mate. How foolish I was to think raping you would help right after i took your father's life right before your eyes.'' Gaara hung his head as he leaned his back against the stone wall.

Lee Said nothing as he clenched his fist and stood there stood. After some moments passed he exhaled deeply before he approached the alpha resting against the wall. Gaara closed eyes expecting a hard blow to the face but instead he felt a damp fur brushing against his face.

'' What are we doing?'' Lee didn't answer instead rinsed the fur in some water before repeating the same process. '' It will heal on it's own '' Gaara looked away from his mate. '' I figured, I still wanted to help '' both continued to say nothing simply continued to listen to each other breath as Lee dressed his wound.

'' So what do we do know?'' Gaara asked as his mate dropped the fur on the side but didn't move away from in front of him. '' maybe it's time we stop hurting each other'' Lee replied. '' Gaara tell me, what is it that you want really want?'' Lee gently raised the alpha's head with both his hands forcing them to look into each others eyes.

Gaara took a long deep breath before a started to shift. Lee was definitely taken by surprise when he looked upon his alpha's hybrid state for the first time. he was shorter but still taller than himself with ears and a tail red as blood.

'' I want to have a meaning, I want to be loved by a mate who adores me, who wants nothing more than to be there next to them holding and protecting them night and day. I want to make a family of own to which I can be proud and of and provide for. but most of all I don't want to be alone any more''. Lee look onto him with compassion as the alpha bore his soul to him. this was someone who he could have a future with, this was someone who he could forgive...in time.

'' I'm so sorry. please.. please don't hate me!'' the alpha grabbed his mate around his body. Lee cradled the alpha's head in his arms as he petted him. '' Don't worry I'll never leave you'' the omega hummed as they rocked against each other as they slowly forgot their troubles and simply enjoy each other presence.

* * *

Kakashi let out a harsh growl as he grabbed Iruka by hair and buried himself deep within the omega warm and tight passage. Iruka gasped at the intrusion, he had lost count how many times his mate took him ever since he had woken up and learned of the attempt on his life as well as the other omegas, Kakashi had not let go of him since.

The alpha had grabbed hold of his soft hips and pounding into him with such ferocity, he nearly gather his thoughts much too lost in wave of pleasure that washed over him. His moans grew even louder as the alpha slapped him once again on his delicate cheek turning it slightly red but his moans only encourage the alpha even more.

It had been complete and utter torture having his mate taken away from right from their own den. The very idea, threw the alpha in a fit rage deep within himself, he increase his momentum inside his mate, it felt like the way to be sure any of this was real. Kakashi mad, furious even that could he could allow his mate to be taken from him, he was an alpha! how could he forgive himself for not protecting his mate, the only thing he treasured in this world.

The alpha pulled Iruka up by his neck and shoved himself deep within the omega's mouth carefully savouring every inch of him. Even with Kakashi tongue down his throat he could hardly contain his moans as the alpha continued to fill him with his engorged member.

Desperate to hear his omega even more the alpha pushed the pushed back onto the bed of furs giving the smaller only seconds to catch his breath before Kakashi turned him over and pushed his legs apart revealing his tiny abused opening that simply gushing slick. As much as he wanted to return inside his mate the alpha simply could not resist taking a whiff at the omega's sex and tasting his sweet nectar that flowed from him.

Iruka fisted the furs and threw his head back and fourth trying to hold his cries of pleasure. It was simply too much to bear, the alpha continued to lap and suck at his hole, the brunet simply couldn't even think properly any more, he almost hated how much his body would react to his alpha.

Kakashi took and moment to relish in the sight that was his mate beneath panting uncontrollably, vulnerable with his legs spread open, covered in hours of sweat and his semen and his beautiful face tainted red just for him ready for the taking.

'' K...Kakashi'' Iruka begged. '' I won't let anyone ever hurt you again'' the alpha promised with a heavy growl before plunged himself balls deep within his mate earning him a piercing moan that rang throughout their den. It was the best sounds he had ever heard. Iruka wrapped arms around the alpha's neck as he savagely slammed into warm passage with all his might nearly bringing the omega to edge.

Iruka convulsed before a wanton moan escape his lips and shot his seed all over himself. Kakashi breath hitched when Iruka's passage tightened around his pulsing erection, the alpha let the deep and heavy growl that nearly shook the room.

Kakashi refused to pull out of his mate still within a blissful state of euphoria, Iruka panted as ropes of warm semen filled his inside. There was no other feeling like it at that moment he knew he was safe before his exhaustion had finally reached him and knocked him out cold.

Kakashi saw his mate pass out underneath him when he regained his senses, he licked his forehead and held him close by his side and simply savoured his sweet smell.

* * *

_'' I want you to get rid of sakura''_

_Kakashi looked a bit intrigued by the his request. '' why?'' he asked. '' I don't like it, but she was the one who planned all of this from the start. I could see it in her eyes she wont stop until she gets what she wants. As long as she is here this pack will never be safe, Iruka will never be safe'' Kakashi narrowed his gaze at the omega carefully assessing his words._

_'' You have a valid point, we will take care of it'' Kakashi answered. Naruto was surprise by his cooperation. '' Just like that?'' the omega incredulous._

_'' You may not be aware of it but you do hold some sway over this pack'' Kakashi replied by he took his leaving Naruto to digest his words._

Naruto had made his way over to Yamato den in the hopes of putting an end to the unrelenting thoughts that plagued his mind. as he approached the alpha's den he could Sai standing there almost as if he had been waiting for his arrival.

'' It's good to see again Naruto'' Sai smiled at him but Naruto anything but amused when he a closer look at the omega, nearly his entire body was covered in bruises as if he had brutally beaten moments ago. '' where's Yamato?'' he asked cautiously ignoring the omega's injuries.

'' He is off with the other alphas having another one of their secret meeting'' Sai answered. '' Why don't go inside much less...prying ears'' Sai whispered as a pair of betas passed them thankfully to wrap in their own business to pay any mind to them.

Naruto warily followed the other omega into his den still keeping a fair amount of distance between the two. '' I'm sure you must have some questions for me'' Sai sat near the brightly lit fire fully revealing the amount of damaged done to his skinny frame.

Naruto remained steadfast with his primary reason for coming here. '' Did you know about sakura plans?'' he asked staring directly at the dark haired omega. '' Yes I did'' I answered making Naruto take a step back. '' I have nothing to fear I would never hurt you, it would mean asking for my own death'' Sai reply honestly.

'' Then why let everyone go through this entire mess?'' Naruto glared. '' Because it was my only chance at a better life'' Sai raised his voice. Naruto stared at him waiting for him to continue, '' sakura was delusional, I knew her plan would only get us all killed so I decide to use it as an opportunity to finally become Yamato's mate'' Sai stared at the burning fire.

'' Yamato did not track you all by skills alone, I told him were you would all be '' Sai confessed. '' but how you know he wouldn't just turn you in to the other alphas?'' Naruto asked. ''because I threatened him'' Sai smiled.

'' I told him if he did not make me his mate i would go to alphas at tell him it was all his idea'' the omega explained earning him shocked looked from his guest. '' He obviously wasn't too keen on the idea of a born-omega threatening him, he left proof of that'' Sai explained letting his guest a good look at his bruised covered body.

'' How did you he wouldn't kill you?'' Naruto whispered still distraught by the entire news. '' Just because we born-omegas are at the bottom of the food chain doesn't our sad treatment isn't without it's limits. Unless the alpha male decides so it is forbidden to kill another pack mate'' Sai explained leaving a moment for the omega to process this new piece of information.

'' Thankfully the situation had also presented him with an opportunity to gain favour with our alpha as well as...''

'' Make him the hero in the eyes of the rest of the pack, right?'' Naruto finished, Sai smiled at him for having reached the conclusion.

'' We could have avoided all of this if you had come forth with Sakura's plans from the start!'' Naruto yelled clearly unamused the entire ordeal. '' The result would have been the same the only difference would be I would also locked up like the others waiting for the alphas to decide my fate!'' Sai shot the back.

Naruto pace back and forth fuming. He didn't know whether to be disgusted or disturbed by this entire situation. After some much needed reflection, he let out a heavy sigh. '' Why did things have to be this way?'' Naruto spoke softly. '' For what it's worth, I'm sorry'' Sai looked away.

Naruto looked back at the other omega, no matter what he could hate him for what he had done, it was like he Said it was his only chance at something greater, just like sakura wanted, just like the others wanted.

'' Life's not fair, huh?'' Naruto tried to laugh. Sai did not reply, he only remained silent. A heavy silence fell between the two until Sai broke it, '' by the way why did you not the alphas about daisuke?'' Naruto was caught off guard, he tightened his fist and looked away.

'' Enough people have been hurt by all of this'' Naruto answered. '' I understand, I will not tell anyone about his involvement" Sai promised, Naruto threw the omega a thankful smile before a series of loud piercing howls sung throughout the entire den.

''it seems like our alpha has finally returned home'' Sai smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's safe to this update was a long time coming. I'm truly sorry, school and work had me much to occupied for any time to work on the fic but I am finally done with school till September anyway so I will have a lot more free time on my plate.
> 
> In this chapter there was some much needed development between Lee and Gaara, next chapters there will be some development with Kiba and Neji and potentially some Iruka and Kakashi as well.
> 
> So what did you guys think? overall was it a great come back chapter? also let me apologise beforehand if there any mistakes I may have missed. ;)
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS, COMMENTS AND SUGGESTIONS :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kidnapped in the middle of a bloodbath of the village people, Naruto is taken to mate with the alpha werewolf against his will. After the gruesome massacre of his people how will Naruto ever see past this raged filled beast? Mpreg, Yaoi, Few non-consensual moments, Werewolf. Sasunaru, Kakaruka, etc. SAKURA BASHING!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters!

 

This was not the sight Naruto had envisioned for the pack return home as navigated his through the crowd of wounded betas anxiously searching for any sighs of his alpha. Many betas assisted their fellow pack mates by carrying them to Tsunade den for treatment. This was more damaged than any storm could have done. From their scares and wounds it looks more as if they were all in some type of battle. the omega grew more worried with every passing second with still no signs from his alpha. it wasn’t long till he caught sight of Kakashi and Neji arguing away from the crowd. They quickly lowered their voices as the omega approached them.

`What happened? Where is Sasuke? `Naruto asked them. The alphas hesitated before answering the omega. `he`s alright, he is just patrolling the borders right. He should back soon`Kakashi explained. Naruto looked at Neji who avoided his gaze. ``No! Your lying! Where is he! `Naruto raised his voice earning the attention of some of the betas. Kakashi pulled Naruto aside away from any prying eyes. 

` Keep your voice down! We don`t want to cause a panic ` Kakashi whispered. `Is he hurt? Where is he?’ Naruto asked. `He is recovering in your old den; it will cause more unrest within the pack if they see him now` Kakashi explained. `What should I do?’ Naruto asked. Kakashi sighed and crouched down and placed both his hands on the omega`s shoulder. `Go back to your den and wait for us. don`t let anyone know what`s going. We will bring him there when everyone is settle in` the omega quietly nodded and slowly made his way back to his den without talking to anyone.

* * *

It was very late there was hardly any lighting in the den mountain. the omega paced anxiously in his den waiting to hear from the alphas, whispers of the alpha`s absence spread throughout the pack like wildfire. Even they sensed something was amiss and rumours of this attack from a rogue pack certainly did not help to set their minds at ease.

He was pretty sure everyone had turned in at this point but the omega was much too restless to get any sleep, he waited patiently and bathed in the warm glow the small fire offered. His ears perked up at sound of shuffling towards the front of his den. He quickly sprang up and made his way there, he stop dead in his tracks when he saw Kakashi and Neji holding Sasuke from both side of his shoulder. `Sasuke! `Naruto approached his barely conscious mate. The alphas gently placed their leader on the bed of furs, `nobody saw us coming`Neji said as Naruto pulled Sasuke head onto his lap. His mate was covered in wounds and bruises, his dark fur stained red and breathing was shallow. `When will he wake up?’ Naruto caressed the alpha head. ` a day or so, he`s an alpha he will be up soon. He just time for his wound to heal`Kakashi explained earning a quiet nod from the omega. The alphas silently took their leave.

Naruto placed his head on the alpha chest and closed his eyes relishing in gentle sounds of Sasuke`s beating heart. It was then he a big strong hand cupping the back of his head. `Naruto...`he barely heard coming from the alpha`s mouth. `Sasuke? `The alpha shuffled closer and held him tightly. `I...need you...I need...you`` the alpha hummed like a mantra, the buried his snout into the crook of Naruto`s neck making the omega let out an uncontrollable whine. It send a warm shock all throughout his body, he unconsciously wrapped his legs around the alpha waist as Sasuke rolled on top of him. Naruto tail curled as he experienced the alpha strong body pressed up against his, pinning him, holding him down. Sasuke inhaled sharply at the omega`s scent, ` I need you` he growled. Naruto whined again feeling the intense wetness building up between his legs, he hadn`t realised how desperate he was for the alpha touch.

He gasped at the alpha`s hard arousal grinding up against his own. The grind harder against him he could feel his alpha growing impatient. Naruto opened his eyes to take in his alpha face. Sasuke eyes were barely opened in fact it almost appeared as if he was asleep. Sasuke wasn`t conscious maybe he was running on adrenaline or some kind of primal animalist need of his to be with his mate.

The alpha frustration grew as he grinded harder against the omega. Realization hit the omega his alpha wanted no needed to be inside him. He grasped the alpha large throbbing organ and slowly guided him into his tiny wet entrance. the alpha shot his head back with a heavy growl as he buried himself deep within his mate`s tight passage, the omega bit his lip to stop the heavy moan from escaping his body. he body shook every time he was impaled by his alpha`s throbbing member. he gasped uncontrollably with every thrust, a sting pleasure shot thoughtout his spine each time the alpha roared and thrusted into him. The slight pain he pain from being unused for so long was drowned by the intense wave of please crashing over him.

He truly did not care if the entire pack could hear them, he missed this, he missed being used by his strong alpha, and he missed Sasuke.

the alpha`s grunts grew more louder and his thrust more harder, the omega squeezed the fur on his alpha back as the alpha quicken his pace. `I need you; I need you`` the alpha growled into his ear. `I missed you too` the omega wrapped his arms around the alpha neck before Sasuke suck his fangs into his neck and filling his mate to the brim with a harsh roar that no thought rang throughout the den mountain. Naruto cried out as his orgasm hit and made him shake uncontrollably underneath the alpha strong grip. The alpha drew heavy breaths as continued to fill his mate with weeks’ worth of release. The omega shuddered at the hot heavy substance filling his inside. He threw his head back and bathed in the warm bliss that filled his body.

A low exited the alpha be slowly leaned down and caught the omega by surprise with a quick small chaste kiss onto his lips before he passed out and crashed onto his next to the omega. `Sasuke..`Naruto watch as the alpha reverted back to his hybrid state. Naruto snuggled closely against his unconscious alpha, and waited patiently until his mate woke again.

* * *

Kiba stirred on his bed, the omega felt a strong heat on his back and around his. Neji watched intensely as his mate awoke from his heavy slumber. `Neji? `Kiba whispered in a groggy state. `shh... you need your rest`the alpha cupped his face. `Neji your back` Kiba slowly sat up facing the alpha which resulted in coughs escaping the omega. `You need your rest`the alpha gently layed his back on the soft bed of furs. `No, no `the omega protested. `why didn`t you wake me?` Kiba asked. `you needed to rest`the alpha brushed his hair away from his face. `you should have woke me `Kiba grabbed the alpha`s hand and looked up at him. `i`m sorry, i should have been here to protect you`the alpha look away from the brunet. `it`s not your fault`Kiba reach out his hand to touch the alpha`s face, Neji gently held it and look down at him tired mate. ì missed you`Kiba whispered. Neji silently stared at his mate before leaned down capture his lips with his own carefully savoring the taste of his mate`s lips pressed against his own. the alpha held his mate and gently cfelt his body making the omega moan softly at his mate`s touch.

Kiba shuddered as Neji claws slowly traced against his skin, a moan escape from him pressed when the alpha pressed his fangs against his mating mark. Kiba threw his head back with slight gasp, `i need you`Kiba whispered into his alpha`s ear. Neji stared back at his small mate with a hungry look in his eyes. the alpha spread Kiba`s legs apart leaving his brunet completly exposed to the alpha. the omega looked away with a blush on his face as Neji looked upon his mate`s pink small opening which was dripping with slick, the alpha wasted no time sucking and lapping at his punkered hole, tasting and savoring Kiba`s sweet nectar. the omega moans echoed through their den, it was music to the alpha`s ear. the alpha had grown desperate to the taste of his mate`s sweet juices. He could not bear to go without it again.

The alpha pulled away and looked down at his precious mate, his face was flushed and panting. The alpha captures his lips again the omega had barely recovered his mate working earlier on his sensitive opening. the alpha pulled Kiba`s legs over his shoulders and positioned himself close to his mate`s entrance. Kiba winced as the large tip of Neji`s length slowly began making his way deep inside him. the alpha let out a heavy breath as he buried himself deep within his mate`s warm passage. how he missed his mate`s warmth wrapped around him again. He had dreamed for so long to be inside him his mate again. the past weeks had been an excruciating hell but this... this is what he fought for to be by his beautiful mate`s side again.

Kiba panted has Neji pistoled himself his tight hole. The alpha didn`t tear his eyes away from his mate as he slammed into his omega. waves of utter ecstasy shot though his spine each time the alpha brushed against his sweet spot, it made him see stars every time and his toes curl in the air. the alpha placed small kissed along both his legs as he continued thrusting into his mate. Deep moans escaped his omega mouth. Kiba was in a complete state of bliss, he almost hated how much the alpha could make him feel so world around started to feel numb the only thing see and feel was his alpha who was just as focus on him.

`Get on your knees` the alpha growled possessively after he pulled out his mate making the omega whimpered at the loss of the heavy organ deep inside him. Kiba quickly got on his hand and knees silently begging to have his mate cock inside him again. He felt a strong grip wrapped around his waist before the alpha slammed back into his mate hard earning a loud moan from the omega under him. Neji wasted no time barrelling his hips into the omega hot moist channel. The alpha loved seeing his mate so submissive and whimpering from his cock burying himself deep within his omega.

Kiba let out a gasp when he felt his alpha strong hand slap him across his soft cheek. Neji kneaded his soft buns as he watches his mate delicate rump bounce against his own hips. The omega heard a heavy growl escape from behind him before he felt the alpha grip his hair and jerk his head back. The alpha attacked his neck with a series of nips and kisses making the omega moan out.

Neji growled into his mate with his sharp fangs pressed against his omega`s mating mark and increased his pace. the omega fisted the furs underneath him and felt his alpha`s grip tighten around his waist, he could tell his alpha was nearing his limit and so was he. it wasn`t long till a piercing howl shot through their den and Kiba felt Neji`s hot heavy seed shoot into his body. the alpha didn`t let him go as he continued to feed his mate with his hot creamy substance. the omega panted and hung his head and saw his own seed stain the furs under them.

Kiba felt the alpha push him onto the bed and lay gently on top of him effectively trapping him under the alpha weight. `Neji?`the alpha still hadn`t pulled out of him. `I’m sorry...I ... you’re so warm. It was just so cold out there...I...`the alpha shudder still wrapped with his omega tight heat. `Kiba looked back at his mate who wrapped himself around him. `it’s okay` he smiled and cupped the alpha`s hand with his own. Neji smiled back and kissed him gently on the lips before a wave of exhaustion washed over the mated pair.

* * *

_ `Sasuke!`the alpha spun around and saw his mate on the floor covered in dirt and blood reaching his hand out to him. Sasuke`s heart raced and desperately tried to reach out to grasp his precious mate, no matter how much he tried could not reach like an invisible force pulled at him. the alpha screamed when he saw he mate pulled away by the surrounding abyss around them, he collapse when Naruto sucked away leaving him alone surrounded by utter darkness. _

_ The alpha ears perked at the soft crying that echoed around him. He looked around and saw his mate covered in bruises crying on the ground cradling himself, he rushed at him wanting nothing more than to comfort his mate. The alpha was stopped dead in his tracks by an invisible wall unable to reach his mate who appeared to be completly unaware of his presence. The alpha banged ans houted against the invisible wall but the omega couldn`t see or hear the alpha. soon he saw a scared and panicked look wash across his omega`s face and slowly became away the oncoming intruder. `NO! PLEASE STAY AWAY!`the omega cried as he back away. Sasuke blood ran cold a sheer force of anger and rage over took the alpha as Itachi stepped out of the shadows, standing proudly in front of his scared whimpering mate. _

_ Itachi growled with a hungry look in his red eyes. `NO! DON’T!’ the omega begged as the alpha approached. Completely enraged Sasuke snarled and did everything he could to get to his mate as Itachi mounted him with a wicked grin on his face. Sasuke blood boiled when Itachi looked directly back at him with a smirk before he penetrates his mate making the omega scream in pain. Sasuke heart tore as he saw the tears run down his mate face. a wicked smile erupted on the alpha as look upon the other before he buried his fangs onto his own mating mark, claimng the omega as his own which tore Sasuke`s heart in half. he grew weaker with every moment unable to help and protect his mate. Tears welled up in his eyes and collapse to his knees as Naruto desperately calling out to him, begging for his help. _

_ `SASUKE!` _

_ `SASUKE!` _

* * *

`SASUKE!`

The alpha shot up covered in sweat and breathing harsh, he turn and saw his precious mate next to him with a deeply worried look on his face. `Sasuke?` the alpha grabbed his mate by the back on his neck pulled him closed and captured his lips with his own. The alpha pulled away and hugged his mate closely relishing in his sweet smell. `I missed you' he held his precious mate tightly. ' I missed you too' Naruto eyes watered happily. The alpha cupped his blonde’s face with his hands and showered his face kisses earning him a warm giggle from the omega. The alpha wasted no time savoring his mate's sweet scent and cherished the very touch of his soft delicate skin against his fingertips. the past several weeks a been a hellish nightmare his only source of comfort were thoughts of being by his omega side but those thoughts were nothing compared to this very moment, the alpha had made sure to nip and lick every inch of his omega's body to make sure this wasn't all a cruel fantasy.

The alpha passionately captured his lips once again and turns himself over the alpha's will and desire. the mated pair were both desperate for the other's love and attention, Naruto let a deep moan escape his lips when Sasuke nipped hard at his claiming mark etched into his small lover creamy skin. Sasuke pulled away with a proud smirk at the sight of his omega under him, his hair was dishevelled, his face flushed and his breath loud. '' You’re so beautiful '' Sasuke grinned as his mate looked away with a deep blush smeared across his face.

Slowly starting to feel his strength come back to him the alpha prepared to shift from his weakened form but was stop during the transition by his mate hand gripping his arm with a gentle look on his face. ‘‘What’s wrong?'' he leaned down with a worried stare. ‘‘It’s just that...'' Naruto avoided his alpha's worried stare but he felt a strong hand on his face pulling back to meet his gaze, urging him to continue. '' You’ve been gone for so long; I had almost forgotten what you look like'' Naruto explained making the alpha looked back at him in surprise by the revelation. '' Just this once, could you stay like this?'' Naruto reached and cupped the alpha's handsome face. The alpha gently palmed the omega's hand with his own hand, with a smile and claimed his soft lips again.

'' Naruto '' Sasuke stated in a serious tone making the omega stared back at him holding his breath, the air around the mated pair shifted considerably. In the pit of his gut he could feel it the raw energy between the two of them, it made his heart race, everything outside of this room felt completely surreal. This moment was only about the two of them, nothing else mattered, Naruto knew that this instance, this is want it meant to be alpha and omega.

'' Will you be my mate?'' Sasuke asked with no hesitation and without even breaking from gaze with the omega under him. Sasuke stared deep into Naruto's blue eyes; he'd known Naruto knew what he was truly asking of the omega; to be his omega, to be his and his only, to spend the rest of their lives together, to raise a family together. The alpha could feel his heart beating loud and fast upon waiting to hear response he desperately craved to hear from Naruto.

'' Yes '' Naruto choked with a smile and tear running down his face, the alpha exhaled loudly nearly losing his balance in the process. This had been such a relief to the alpha ears. he truly had no idea what he would have done if his mate had refused them, refused him. He could say without a doubt the thought frightened the alpha to his very core.

The alpha was desperate to be inside once again, he pulled apart the omega slender legs to reveal his mate's plumb pink opening which drool slick like never before. Naruto's face was completely red at being in such a lewd and revealing position but in way it felt very empowering to be so exposed and vulnerable to his alpha's strength and will. The alpha dove right in without any warning and began sucking hard at his mate's sweet addicting nectar that seeped from him. His omega arched his and moaned loudly at the sudden attacked on his delicate opening. Naruto tossed and whimpered at every moment the alpha sucked and lapped at his entrance. He continued to twitch and shake from the wave of pleasure that crashed over even after the alpha had pulled away to enjoy the view. Naruto soon felt the head of his alpha massive organ pressed against his small entrance waiting desperately to finally take what was his. Naruto nodded gently giving his alpha the approval that he had been waiting for. Sasuke let out a slowly heavy growl from his chest as he pushed passed to omega tight ring and deep into the depths of his mate's warm passage snuggled tightly against his organ.

The alpha definitely did not hold back with his omega passage squeezing against his member was nearly enough to drive him over the edge. Naruto also did not bother to hold his screams and moans of pleasure and had finally given himself over to his mate and accepted wholeheartedly everything he had to offer him. The mated paired had finally lost themselves in their carnal desires and bathed in a shower of pure ecstasy.

The alpha slammed harder into his omega and thrusted faster making the blond scream and clawed at the alpha back needing to hold something. It was so much for the omega he could no longer think straight, his mind was simply gone from being brutally attacked by the force pleasure the alpha delivered on to him. Naruto could not hold out any longer his eyes teared and blurred this was it everything the alpha wanted to give to him it was overwhelming. His vision suddenly went blank and it all came crashing down all at once. a jet stream of pleasure overtook his entire body and massive howl shook the room. He could feel the alpha large form gently crashed on top of him and a gushing heat filled his inside leaving the omega dazed and exhausted. the only thing Naruto was able to processed before he let himself be taken by the sandman`s sweet lure was the faint words `I love you`.

* * *

Zabuza an Juugo flinched from being hit once again with full by the storm`s freezing winds. they paced through the heavy snow in the dead of night making their far from the den mountain as per their instructions. The dark Celsius was very much upon them nothing could survive out here, nearly everything in the lands was already frosted in ice if it wasn't for the alphas sheer size and mass they would have probably died by now.

` I got to admit that omega has some nerves of steel to make us to do this ` Zabuza shivered, Juugo agreed but said nothing with the pelt filled sack over his shoulder as he continued to follow the other through the blistering storm. They continued onwards with their task each more than eager to get as far as possible to dispose of their unwanted `package`.

`Alright this should be good enough` Zabuza stop in the middle of the clearing in the dense icy forest. Juugo nodded and threw the pelt sack into the heavy without any care for its contents. Zabuza pulled off the pelt revealing a shiver pink haired omega, gagged and tied up in the snow shivering uncontrollably. Zabuza couldn`t help but grin at the omega thrashing violently with her restraints with a quick motion he cut off the omega`s gag earning both the alpha loud piercing scream.

`You can`t do this me! ` Sakura screamed with teas forming in her eyes. `you nearly destroyed this pack count yourself lucky you’re getting off easy` Zabuza sneered at the distressed omega. Leaving the omega out here to die would be considered cruel to some but she had almost cost this pack everything. Zabuza personally didn`t find this punishment acceptable in fact he along with the other alphas had decided to have this one hanged from her arms and beaten till her body simply gave out but thanks to the alpha`s mate she was being given a slow but easy way out. he did not completely understand the omega`s reasoning for getting rid of the born omega so quickly but they needed to put this entire incident to bed and move on.

the alpha spat on the omega before he turn to take his leave along with Juugo to his side leaving Sakura to her icy cold fate.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke is back and ready for anything! what did you guys think about the reunions? Especially between Naruto and Sasuke pretty intense right? I know a lot of you guys have missed seeing them together :) This chapter was really for them that's why I tried to keep all other issues out of it.
> 
> The next chapter things will be getting serious again, Sasuke is going to hear everything that happened in his absence, where going to look in on Daisuke and betas (basically to get a lot more insight on how they interact with each and how they are handling the curent situation), the relationship between the alpha and omega couples (the slow but steady trust between Lee and Gaara, the interesting development for Kakashi and Iruka and a look into Sai and Yamato relationship.
> 
> I was hoping to soon get a female turned omega into the mix most likely Hinata and pair her up with the big and silent alpha Juugo! thoughts? 
> 
> I still haven`t really decide on how I'm going to go about it yet mostly because my thoughts are still being overshadowed by the Zabuza and Haku arc !. Yes it`s coming soon, I want them to have their own side story along with everything else going on ;)
> 
> P.s there will be some new beta characters, shout out if there is anyone you guys would like to see ;) 
> 
> Please leave your reviews, comments and suggestions!


	12. chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kidnapped in the middle of a bloodbath of the village people, Naruto is taken to mate with the alpha werewolf against his will. After the gruesome massacre of his people how will Naruto ever see past this raged filled beast? Mpreg, Yaoi, Few non-consensual moments, Werewolf. Sasunaru, Kakaruka, etc. SAKURA BASHING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters!

 

Naruto was gently awoken by the sudden weight of heat shifting alongside his small frame. The omega stared up to find himself resting on top of the alpha's broad chest with his gaze focused directly on him. Naruto blushed when he realized that he had been drooling on the alpha's fur, Sasuke had shifted back during the night. Naruto wiped it away with a deep blush His face slowly tinted red underneath the alpha's attention. '' Have you been watching me this whole time?' Naruto asked shyly trying had to fix his bed hair. '' Of course, you're mine. I can do whatever I want with you'' the alpha growled with a grin before he playfully nip at his neck making Naruto laugh as the alpha continued tickling him relentlessly.

Naruto let out a deep breath just before he collapsed back onto the alpha chest gently inhaling his minty aroma. He omega visibly relaxed from listening to the alpha's heartbeat. '' Naruto '' Sasuke said with a heavy voice. Naruto looked up anxiously waiting for his alpha to continue. '' I need to know everything that has happened in my absence '' Sasuke said in a serious tone, the alpha could visibly catch his mate retreating from both physically and mentally as well.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, unbeknownst to his mate Kakashi had passed by their den while his omega slept blissfully unaware of his attendance. Although Kakashi had simply made an appearance to let him know that the den mountain had been entirely sealed shielding the entire pack from the dark Celsius deadly touch. There were matters that needed to be discussed with the other alphas. Sasuke had been thankful the other alpha had left to enjoy his recovery with his mate but that only fueled the worry that plagued the alpha's mind.

Naruto had pulled away from the alpha and hugged his legs. '' Do we have to talk about this right now?'' the omega didn't need the alpha's stare, Naruto has silently wished they wouldn't have to deal with anymore of the pack's problem that they could live in their happy moment. Sasuke sighed loudly and carefully approached his mate, '' Naruto, I'm still the alpha of this pack. It's been nearly a day since I've returned and no one's even seen me since the attack. I know everyone is worried but it's my job to be strong for them, your my mate there is no one here I could trust more than you'' Sasuke explained earning a surprised look from his mate.

The alpha stood there watching his mate closely, Naruto took a deep breath and exhaled before he began recanting the past events that transpired after Sasuke departure. The cackling fire had died down considerably during the telling of the past events, Sasuke mood had taken strong turn from listening to his mate. The alpha was now pacing back and fourth, Naruto could feel the anger radiating from the omega was silently thankful for the space between them. He could imagine what the alpha would be capable of with all that rage slowly building up especially if he had mention the incident between him and Daisuke, slightly worried for the beta's life.

Sasuke was more than furious, how could this happen? How could HE let this happen? He had nearly lost his mate! Everything he had work so hard for could have all come easily crashing down thanks to a bunch of unhappy born omegas?! He soon caught scent of his mate who was clearly worried and frightened from his display. The alpha tried hard to quickly compose himself for the sake of his mate.

Sasuke held the back of Naruto's neck before pushed heir lips together and effortlessly savoring every inch of his mate mouth. '' I have to go I'll be back soon ''. The alpha stated as he pulled away from the breathless omega who nodded and watched as his alpha exited their den. Naruto sighed as he collapsed back onto the bed of furs he recalled the words Sakura had said to him as she tried to take his life.

_ ''What do you know? What do any of you know? Do you know what it's like to wake up every day knowing that everyone around you considers you nothing but a worthless toy, to be used and beaten every day since you were nothing but a little pup?'' _

_ ''Sasuke was my only hope in this pathetic life and YOU took that away from me!'' _

_ '' shhh, don't worry. I'm saving you. Now you won't have to sit back and watch the many omegas Sasuke will make you have, be devoured for the sake of the pack." _

Her sick voice echoed throughout his mind. Although he definitely didn't want to admit it her last word got to him, hard. Would his own omega kids be forced to go through the same ordeal for the sake of the pack? There was simply no way he ever let such a thing happen not while he was still breathing.

* * *

Sai cried out wantonly as the alpha's organ devastated it's way into his wet channel earning him a satisfied grunt from Yamato has continued pounding into his mate relentlessly. The hungry alpha pulled harshly on his omega's hair making Sai whimper and arch his back giving the alpha a perfect view of his glistening buttocks bouncing against the alpha's hips and taking his large cock.

'' Come on take it!'' Yamato gripped the omega's hips and began unforgivably pounding the omega with no sense of remorse whatsoever. The drooled from his completely high from fucked so hard, it was too good having the alpha shove his cock so deep into his gut, it made him see nothing but stars. '' You're nothing but a little bitch aren't you? '' Yamato smirked.

'' Yes! I'm your bitch!'' He omega moaned making the alpha growled with desire, he grabbed the omega by both his arm and fucked him even harder while pulling on him. The omega cried out in pleasure as member slammed against his prostate sending electricity throughout his entire being. It wasn't long till pushed him on his stomach over the furs and buried himself balls deep back into his moist canal welcoming the alpha and all his might.

Harsh growls and grunt emanated from the alpha above him, this was it his alpha was hitting his peak, his thrust grew more harder, his breathing more ragged and his cock pulsed uncontrollably from within him. The omega let out one more piercing moan when the alpha brought his fangs down in neck and bit into his omega as rode his orgasm, shooting his hot semen into he confines of his mate. The omega whimper in ecstasy as the gushing shot through his inside, it was mesmerizing.

After some time had passed the alpha withdrew his fangs from he omega's neck, drawing blood from the puncture. He collapsed on his back on top the furs exhausted and panting from their session. The alpha smirked proudly at himself, the past several days had definitely been good to him. He was the pack's hero not only had he tracked and saved the alphas mates, he had even captured their abductors. This was surely going to put him in the prime alpha good graces. It was funny to think this was all thanks to that omega he claimed as a reward. He looked back to see the omega laying softly on top his arm resting peacefully at his side leaving him with a perfect view of his delectable rump that still oozed his cum.

The alpha had been enamored by his thoughts he hadn't felt the omega slip into his side, he was definitely a strange one doing everything he did, was it simply to end up mated to him? In any case, Yamato didn't really care of the omega's intentions as he continued being in the spotlight. He was pretty confidant the omega wouldn't turn on him because it would cost his own life as well. Yamato had made sure to delivery that point very clearly when the omega had approached him with this crazy plan, he could still see some of the bruises he left on him that day.

A low howl sung throughout the den mountain which pulled Yamato from his thoughts and made him smirk. '' Seems like the prime alpha is finally awake '' Yamato said as he stood up confidently. '' Might even make me his second '' Yamato grind, Sai leaned against his hands staring at the alpha. Sai was fully aware of how ambitious his alpha was, it was thanks to same ambition his plan had worked flawlessly any other alpha would have probably beaten him to death or simply kill him where he stood for his part on the attempt made on the alphas mates.

'' I might know something that should help you with that '' Sai spoke softly letting the hear his words. '' What is it? '' The alpha with genuine curiosity. The omega smiled, he peered his head gently towards his big alpha then licked and nibbled at his lips. Yamato raised a brow at his mate, is that all he wanted? odd.

The alpha lowered himself and captured his omega plump lips with his own sucking gently he soon broke his way inside and scoured every inch of his mouth earning lust filled moan from the omega. Yamato pulled away leaving the omega dazed and flushed then grip the of his neck hard. '' Tell me '' The alpha growled lowly without breaking eye contact with his mate. Sai whispered into his ear telling all about Daisuke, his reasons and the part he played.

Yamato was shocked to say the least not only had this beta force himself on the prime alpha's mate, he also played a crucial role in their abduction. A beta betraying his alphas was pretty heavy, he could not even fathom such a thing to be even possible. This was a very interesting piece of information, one he could not use so lightly as it have serious repercussions to him as well. Announcing that the prime alpha's mate was nearly violated would not play well for him.

Yamato looked back at his mate who waiting for him with his lips slightly part, he could tell the omega was simply begging with his eyes at this point. He attacked his lips once again earning him a lust filled moan from the omega. Satisfied, the alpha pulled away and stood up to take his leave.

'' Come back home soon '' He heard from behind making him stop dead in his tracks, the alpha turned back and saw the omega sitting on top their bed waving at him with a short smile. An odd feeling rose up the pit of his gut and into his chest, Yamato simply nodded dumbly not quite sure what to make of that moment.

Sai rolled his eyes and smirked in satisfaction, all alphas were the same so transparent behind all that dominance and strength was a pup looking for the love they never had.

* * *

After Sasuke personally thanked and commended Yamato for his actions in saving his mate which earned the proud alpha the respect and gratitude from every other alpha there. He took his seat on top the large furred throne with the alphas standing in front of him, this meeting would be a private seeing as it's topics would cause nothing but unrest within he pack.

'' I'll get right to then, the omegas responsible have been punished two of them recovering with Tsunade. They will return shortly to the omega den, their 'leader' however has been dealt with'' Kakashi threw a knowing glance at Zabuza and Juugo who right nodded back.

'' And what about our food reserves?'' Sasuke asked.

'' I've gone through our entire supply, although we did loose some food during the attack as long as we carefully ration our supply we should just fine'' Neji explaining. Sasuke had been glad for the good news but that left a very grim tone in the room. Shikamaru was the first to thankfully break the silence.

'' Do we know anything about this pack?'' He asked out loud. '' No, I've never smelled them before still they attack without warning and in great numbers as well '' Neji explained. '' So it was an act of war then?'' Yamato ushered in. '' Let's not be rash about this, we were hunting well beyond our land '' Gaara stated.

'' But it wasn't their land either! '' Yamato recoiled. '' At any rate and a rogue pack out there won't bode well for us in the future'' Kakashi explained. '' Then we should head back there and wipe them all out'' Yamato proposed.

'' Don't be foolish that would require every beta at our sides, that leave would the den mountain and our mates exposed '' Neji countered, the alpha would not let an inch of harm come near Kiba's way. '' What do you suggest we wait here till they are nice and hard, every one of them itching to take a turn with your little omega'' Zabuza grimaced effectively snapping the last et of restraints in Neji's mind. The alpha pounced on Zabuza, shoving him hard against the wall.

The other alpha responded with just as much force and rage, the other alphas ignored the two alphas beating each other senseless. It was very common for the alpha to get violent with each other sometimes it was the only way the could communicate.

Sasuke mentally sighed, this was getting them nowhere. He drowned out the heavy sounds of the alphas bickering for the solution.

Dammit, why after all these years did the alpha have to show his face again?! Sasuke grimaced internally, he never believed that he would have to deal with the likes of his brother once again. There was only one thing Itachi had truly ever wanted and now he had the means to get it, Naruto. The alpha's fist clenched at the very thought, it would only be a matter of time before his brother returned to claim his mate, in doing so he become this pack's new alpha regardless if he still breathing or not.

Kakashi was quick to catch the prime alpha's gaze and silent message along with it. '' Enough! there is no use worrying about this now. The dark Celsius has been cast we gonna do a single thing and neither can they '' Kakashi explained forcefully causing the alphas to hold their arguments and Neji and Zabuza to pull away from each other. '' In any case, were about new pack mates aren't'' Shikamaru smirked lightening the mood. Those concerned couldn't help but smirk at the idea.

'' With that said, that will be enough for now. Tsunade has predicted the dark Celsius will last over 7 moons let us take this time to carefully reflect on our best course of action when the time comes.'' Sasuke said before h signaled to the alphas to take their leave they would not be seeing each other for quite some time.

* * *

Sasuke was eagerly making his back to his den when from behind Yamato made himself hear by the alpha. '' What is it, Yamato?" the alpha turned and ask. '' Sasuke, as a loyal pack mate there is something I must inform to you '' Yamato explained making the prime alpha raise his brow in suspicion. '' What is it? '' Sasuke waited for the alpha to explain himself.

'' the beta, Daisuke, was also involved in the attempt made on you mate's life '' Yamato explained. '' What proof do you have of this ?! '' the prime alpha narrowed his eyes at new piece of information. '' From one the omega in Tsunade care, after I captured and interrogated them'' Yamato lied.

'' What reason would this beta have for betraying his only pack?'' Sasuke growled, he watched as the alpha visibly hesitated to answer him. '' Speak!'' the prime alpha snapped. '' From what they told me, this beta was infatuated with your mate and even force himself on him'' Yamato finished before the felt a powerful forced connect with his face and sent him crashing into the stone wall behind him leaving a small crater from the impact.

'' What did you say!'' Sasuke growled, he was more than insulted, did Yamato believe that he was not capable of protecting his own mate? Yamato grunted had anticipated such a reaction from the prime alpha, still that blow had him wondering if this was the best course to take. '' Didn't your omega inform you of this beta? '' Yamato struggled to get on his feet. Sasuke had flinched at that, there was no way Naruto would keep something so important from him. '' Alpha, you have my word no one shall ever hear of this'' Yamato stood straight with a determined look on his face.

Sasuke calmed down and carefully took in the alpha's word. '' Thank you, loyalty won't go unnoticed '' the prime alpha took his leave determined to get to the bottom of this leaving Yamato with a satisfied smirk on his face.

* * *

'' Did you lie to me?'' Sasuke growled, Naruto was completely thrown off the alpha sudden appearance. '' wh...what?'' he stuttered. ''Did that beta touch you!?'' the alpha snarled causing the omega to back away slightly in fear. '' Sasuke...I... '' Naruto hesitated and avoided the alpha's heated glare.

'' Please don't hurt him'' the omega whispered. Sasuke's anger grew, even more. This had hurt even more than the alpha was willing to admit. '' Is that all you have to say to me?'' the alpha sneered down at the omega who was backed against the stone wall. ''...'' Naruto kept his head down. '' Do you love him?'' Sasuke asked through gritted teeth. '' W...what?'' the omega head shot surprised by the unexpected question. '' Do you love him?! '' the alpha raised his voice with his fist clenched. '' what? no! '' The omega replied adamantly.

'' Then why protect him?'' The alpha narrowed his eyes. '' Because I didn't want to cause any more pain and suffering! '' Naruto shouted back at the taller mate. '' Sakura and the others acted because of me. They kidnapped me and my only friends, they nearly lost their lives because of me!'' Naruto voiced with tear stained eyes.

A tense silent passed between the mated pair. '' Do you love me? '' Sasuke asked with his resolved now waivered by his mate's words.

It was Naruto's turn to shoot his mate an angered glared. ''After all, you put me through, all the pain and suffering. I willingly gave myself to you and accepted as my alpha with opened arms once you returned. You do not get to ask me that, ...not now'' Naruto said without breaking contact with the alpha's eyes.

The omega could see the quick flashes of hurt and humiliation on the alpha's expression, but he didn't care. '' I don't care what you decide to do but you will not kill him'' Naruto stated before he walked away leaving the alpha to his own devices.

* * *

Daisuke tried his best to play along with the betas in their rough housing and crazy antics to pass the time as usual in the beta den. His nerve had been a wreck since that incident. The beta was wrecked with guilt, he had nearly cost his pack everything they worked so hard to achieve. He wondered what would happen if they all knew the truth. His face turned grim and his body tensed at the very thought.

'' Hey runt, why the long face? '' Asuma pressed his large body against his own with his arm wrapped around his shoulder jerking him out of his thoughts. '' Didn't you hear? Our resident runt was beaten by a bunch of omegas. '' Kankuro said as ripped the piece of flesh off it's bone making all the beta chuckle in unison.

'' That's what got you down?'' Asuma pulled the smaller beta into a head lock and ruffled his hair. Daisuke managed to wrestle out of the older beta's clutch. Over the yeas being the youngest of the beta made him the target of teasing from his brother and sisters.

'' Hey don't be too hard on yourself, you'll feel much better after you get your turn with one of the omegas.'' Temari said. '' Ya, you can have my sloppy seconds if you want'' Omoi snickered earning him a playful punch from the young beta. Their laughter was soon interrupted by Suigetsu making his way over to Daisuke. ''Come with me'' The beta ordered. Daisuke nodded sharply to the blue haired beta, every alpha had their own beta who worked specifically with each alpha and helped coordinate with the betas under their wing. Asuma worked closely Shikamaru, Obito with Kakashi, Kankuro with Gaara and so forth. Suigetsu, on the other hand, worked directly for Sasuke. It was uncommon for a beta to work so closely with a prime alpha but nevertheless, his tasks came directly from Sasuke himself. Suffice to say no one ever questioned him.

Daisuke quietly followed the beta from behind carefully watching his sharp blue tail sway back and forth as they made their way deeper into the mountain dark shafts and tunnels. Daisuke found himself becoming more perplexed with the situation with ever passing moment. Never did he ever need to venture so deep into the mountains depths before. Only the sounds of dripping water from the stalactites could be heard, if it wasn't the torch held by Suigetsu they would be completely envelopment by the darkness and lost within the abyss.

Daisuke had questioned where they were going but was only met with silence from the beta. This only added to the beta's growing anxiety. Finally, they came to a halt at a fairly large cavern and the walls were covered in many openings each leading in various directions.

The young beta turned on his heel hoping to get some kind of answer from the other beta but his expression neutral. In fact, it's almost looking Suigetsu was the one seeking answers from him, that is until the blue haired beta settled for something behind him. His eyes shot open and his blood turned to ice, the prime alpha stood right there, behind him with his massive form and blood red staring deep into him. ''Alph...hhg'' Daisuke tried before the alpha backhanded in his face sending the small beta hurling into the stalagmite with a piercing cry a few feet away leaving it cracked and his body lying helplessly in front of it.

'' Leave us '' the prime alpha ordered, Suigetsu took his leave without a single word but only sent a pitiful glance towards the runt who laid on the ground reeling from that hard blow.

Daisuke wheezed and coughed blood every bone felt shattered and broken. he tried to get up but every movement made him want to scream. The prime alpha stacked closer to him even with his blurred vision and their only source of light gone Daisuke could still see Sasuke piercing blood eyes bore deep into his soul. No words were needed, the prime alpha had discovered his crime and he would pay for it.

Suigetsu winced again when he heard another onslaught of gut wrenching screams and cries echo the dark tunnels. He had no idea what that runt had gotten himself involved in to be on the receiving end of the prime alpha's volatile rage. Another wail ripped through the eerie passages, whatever it was the beta was sure he wanted no part of it.

Daisuke was nearly covered with his own blood from head to tow and his body was littered with deep claw mark and dark bruises and the prime alpha stood in front in of his damaged body with spots of blood soaked his fur and drops of blood dripped from his claws. Daisuke desperately wanted to cry out his tears but everything ached and burned, he used every last shred of strength he had to stay awake because the beta knew he didn't he would never wake again.

Sasuke looked down at the beta desperately trying to cling to life in a pool of his own blood. With every once of his strength, the alpha exhaled and picked up the beta limp body from his neck pulling him to eye level.

'' Listen to me carefully'' The prime alpha tightened his hand around the beta neck drawing all his attention to his alpha. '' The only reason I have not killed you is because MY MATE begged me not to.'' The prime alpha spoke before dropped the beta and made him look up to him from his weak knees. '' For betraying me and this pack, for the rest of your life you will answer to me and me alone'' the prime alpha stated without question. The beta watched at the prime alpha with wide eyes until he felt everything around come crashing down and tears welled in his eyes and poured down his face.

'' Should you ever speak of these last days to anyone. I will finish the job, understood? '' the prime alpha looked back to see the beta struggle bow in acknowledgment before he disappeared into the dark leaving the beta by himself. Daisuke remained crouched for some time his body finally gave out and collapsed on his side. Soon cries of relief and happiness echoed throughout the depths of the den mountain.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update it's been really hard to get any writing done without a computer at home. I'm starting to have my doubts about this fic. I feel like my story lacking a lot in a lot of lore and culture for both werewolf and human society. Perhaps it's because I haven't properly established the world setting. I feel like the world outside the den mountain is hollow and empty. Maybe I am over thinking it anyway let me know what you guys really think because there might be a very strong possibility I may consider rewriting the entire fic.
> 
> In any case, the next chapter will be start of the Dark Celsius basically were going to take a look with every mated couple and how they handle it. Honestly, I'm hoping to keep the dark celsius arc short preferably all in one very long chapter with time skips so we get pups a lot faster.
> 
> please leave your reviews, comments and suggestions!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> please leave your reviews, comments and suggestions!!!!!


End file.
